CM: Violet Rage
by Naruby7
Summary: A young woman, who lives with her mother and cousin, lives a pretty normal life until the apocalypse occurs. When she loses her cousin, she seeks revenge, and after a twist of events, her vengeance burns more furiously as she seeks the life of the one who caused the apocalypse. That is, until a new threat rises... Rated T just in case. Char.'s besides CM char.'s belong to me.
1. Prelude Part One

**I've had this story saved for awhile, and I decided it was time to upload it. This story is based on the video game Charlie Murder by SKA Studios, and it takes place after the game, so if you haven't played the game then you probably should since it's fun or look it up on Wikipedia or something like that. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this story, and here's part one of three for the Prelude.**

"Oh man, we're almost there!"

"Right near the end."

"Final Fight!"

"Right... Right, move right."

"Got it!"

"Up."

"And slash down!"

Violet and Vito finally finished their video game that they've been playing for two hours. They were both delighted and relieved to complete their final mission.

Vito has spiky and brown colored hair with blue bangs, a dark blue shirt with half sleeves and a long-sleeved, net shirt underneath, black pants, and blue sneakers like his hair. He also wore black hand wraps.

Violet has brown hair with purple bangs and purple tips on the rest of her hair that reaches just passed her shoulders, a purple shirt with a solid net piece on the shoulder and bottom with short sleeves, and purple Capri pants with gray sandal-shoes. She also wore black finger-less gloves.

"Woohoo! Fi-NAL-LY! That was awesome," Vito said, as he laid back on the floor of his room and stretched out.

Vito's room was medium sized, with one bed on one side, and his TV and video game consoles on the opposite side. Adjacent to the bed and TV was a double window with open white shades, and opposite that was his closet with those white doors that can slide open. His bed had a blue blanket, white pillow, and black sheets that were all messed up and wrinkled like if Vito fell off the bed and left it like that. He had a lamp stand with a green lava lamp and a mess of cards on the table. The rug on the whole floor was white with a few colored marks of blue, red, and green, and the walls were dark blue. There was some sports stuff scattered to the walls of the room, like a football, baseball, baseball caps, hockey sticks, tennis rackets, tennis balls, and a golf club. Violet and Vito sat between the TV and bed on the floor, since it was more comfortable that way.

As Vito stretched out and put his hands behind his head to lay down, Violet was just looking around Vito's room.

"Vito, really, you've got all this sports stuff everywhere," Violet said, as Vito just snickered and said,

"Yeah well, I haven't straightened it up since I've been using them almost everyday."

"I know that Vito. My only question is why do you have a golf club? You don't play golf," Violet said, and Vito lifted his head and looked at the golf club for a few seconds.

"Huh... why _do_ I have a golf club?"

Vito and Violet looked at each other, and then they started laughing.

"Vito! Violet! Come downstairs I've made breakfast!" A voice called from downstairs.

"Coming mother!" Violet called back.

"Coming Aunty!" Vito called back after.

Both of them stood up and put the controllers in front of the TV, as Vito turned off the console and TV.

"Well, I'm going down ahead," Violet said, as Vito nodded and said,

"Alright, I'll be there."

Violet turned and walked out of the room. She was greeted by a hallway on the second floor of the house. It had white walls, a wooden floor, and wooden doors. Across Vito's room a little more to the left was Violet's room, and directly towards the right was her mother's room. Violet turned left and walked to head towards the stairs. After making it to the bottom, there was a room on the left that served as the laundry room, and towards the right was a wall that separated the stairs from the dining room, but the wall left some room for someone to walk through since the basement door was there. As Violet walked by, she looked at the basement door that stood under the stairs. It was always locked, besides the times when her mother would go down into the basement. Violet and Vito always wondered why they didn't ask her to let them see what was down there...

 _'Eh, I'll ask her today,'_ Violet thought, as she continued walking past the dining room into the kitchen.

"Hey ma," Violet said cheerfully.

Her mother turned around from the stove and looked at Violet with a warm smile. Her mother has dark brown hair to her shoulders, with a white long shirt with long sleeves, black boot-cut pants, and white sneakers.

"Hello dear, your breakfast is finished... where's Vito?" Violet's mother asked.

"He's shutting off the game, he should be down in a few seconds," Violet said, as she took a seat near the island in the kitchen.

Steps were heard, as Vito came sliding across the hardwood floor, passed the kitchen.

"I'm here!" Vito said, as he came walking into the kitchen and taking a seat next to Violet.

"Nice slide," Violet said, as she gave him a high five.

"Yeah, I know right? I finally got it," Vito said.

"Okay, here's your breakfast," Violet's mother said happily, as she placed the two plates in front of them.

"Thanks ma, I'll make some dinner tonight," Violet said, as she started eating.

"Whoa ho ho, not tonight," Vito said, as Violet looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

" _It's_ tonight Violet, and besides I can order something to eat for Aunty," Vito said.

After thinking for a moment, Violet realized what her cousin meant.

"Oh yeeaah, I almost forgot," Violet said sheepishly, and Vito just looked at her unamused.

"Oh it's alright. I can get myself something," Violet's mother said, as she pulled a seat in front of them and started to eat her own food.

"Noo way, mama. I'm old enough to take care of things here and to take care if you too. Once I get my business going, I'll be able to hire a chef so that he can cook whatever you would want to eat," Violet said confidently, and Vito chuckled and said,

"Yeah, and I'll be your first customer. I got so many ideas!"

Violet chuckled and said, "Yeah man, of course!"

Violet patted Vito on the back, while her mother smiled towards both of them.

"Well, it's nice to see both of you so enthusiastic," Violet's mother said, as Violet and Vito nodded.

"Everything's gonna be great! Especially today!" Vito said excitingly.

"Tell me again, what's happening today?" Violet's mother asked.

"Well, tonight Vito's favorite band is playing at a nightclub," Violet replied, as her mother remembered when they first told her about it.

"Ah, yes, I remember now. The band is... Charlie Murder correct?" Violet's mother asked, as Vito nodded and replied,

"Yeah, that's them. They're awesome!"

Violet just rolled her eyes and said, "They're alright, but you know how bands are."

Vito looked at Violet quite shocked and said, "But Violet, they're music is great! And have you seen their wardrobes? Off the hook!"

Violet just signed and said, "I have, Vito. But if you've seen the hotel they stood at in the news, I'm not sure if their 'Code-of Conduct' is up to date."

Vito just gave Violet a lopsided smile and said, "Well, I don't think they're bad people... they we're probably just overexcited is all."

Violet just looked at Vito and said, "I'm not sure if over-excitement includes throwing a television out a window."

Vito just frowned, as Violet laughed and patted him on the back and said, "I'm just saying Vito, come on man, lighten up. I'm going with you to their concert tonight okay? I'm sure it'll be great."

Vito smiled and hugged Violet and said, "Thank you Violet. Your always there for me... even if you don't want to."

Violet smiled and hugged him back and said, "Of course Vito, we're a team. I've got your back, and you've got mine."

"Just like in the game," Vito said, as they both broke the hug and high fived again.

"Oh Violet, you have to go to work now," Violet's mother said, as Violet sprang up from her seat.

"Oh shoot, I gotta go! I'll talk to you later mom, Vito," Violet said, as she grabbed her badge book-bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"Yeah, see ya tonight Violet," Vito said, as he stood up and headed towards the living room.

"Bye Violet, be careful, okay?" Her mother said, as Violet nodded and walked towards the door.

Alone in the kitchen, Violet's mother stood, as she grabbed their dishes and put them in the sink.

Violet stuck her head in the kitchen, "Oh and mother..."

"Yes Violet?" Her mother asked.

"Can I see what's in the basement with Vito? We've been pretty curious lately," Violet asked, as her mother looked at Violet a little startled.

"Oh... you want to see what's there? Well, okay, sure. I'll show you both tomorrow okay?" Her mother said, and then Violet nodded and said,

"Okay mom, thanks. I can't wait."

Violet's head exited the room, and then her mother turned back towards the sink. Right before she could start washing the dishes, Vito's hand came over her hand that held the sponge.

"I got this Aunty," Vito said with a smile, as his aunt nodded and left the kitchen.

Violet's mom sat down on the couch, as she heard the door close, since Violet just left.

She signed and thought, _'She'll be okay. Violet's grown up, and Vito too. They'll be safe...'_

She sunk into the couch and laid her head back as she drifted off to sleep.

Violet drove her car to the workshop. She worked in an auto body repair and painting shop as the spray painter and assistant to the engineer. After parking, she entered the large garage.

"Hey Robert, Karla, what's up?!" Violet yelled out, as she threw her bag on a stool.

Robert is a stocky guy with dark brown hair, a white sweater, blue jeans, and some facial hair. He looked up and lifted the metal mask off his face since he was welding.

"Hey Violet," he said, as he pushed his mask down and continued to weld.

Karla is a medium build woman, with black hair that was shaved on one side while the rest stood to her shoulders, a white t-shirt with a painted black triangle on it, blue Capri pants, and black gloves. She is the owner of the shop.

"What's up Violet? You came just in time eh?" Karla said, as Violet nodded and stretched her arms forward.

"Okay, so, what needs work?" Violet said, as Karla walked over to her and gave her a list.

After checking it over, Violet nodded and said, "Alright then. I'll be able to make it in time then."

Violet put the paper down on her desk, and got to work.

 _-Fast Forward to later that night-_

Violet was driving along after seeing her mother at her house. Vito already went ahead to buy a new sweater, and he headed straight towards the concert. Violet was going to meet him there.

"Violet the concert's starting, where are you?" Vito said over the phone that Violet had on her dash board on speaker.

"I'm coming Vito, I'll be there soon, it's at the Fall Nightclub right?" Violet asked, as she was halted at a red light.

"Yeah, the Fall, I hope you come soon," Vito said.

"I'll be there. Alright later I'm driving," Violet said.

"Alright, see ya," Vito replied, as he hung up.

Violet returned her phone to her pocket and signed.

 _'Man, I didn't realize the time... well, I may be a bit late, but at least I'll be the-'_ Violet's thoughts were cut short, as she drove and noticed a dark figure standing on a hill.

She slowed down a bit since not many cars were on the road. She looked at this figure and noticed that he carried a large scythe with him, and that he wore a black hood with no shirt and black... pants... dress... She couldn't really tell, but there were little red flying things with him and a few other figures, but she couldn't see them very well. Violet looked at the man suspiciously, and then she shook it off and continued to drive, but then she thought,

 _'... Where_ _have I seen that scythe before-'_

Suddenly a light appeared ahead of Violet on the right side, and the sound of faint screams were heard.

"What the?!" Violet said out loud, as she drove ahead.

The closer she got, the more louder the screams became. Violet looked over her shoulder, and the strange figure she saw was gone. Then, when Violet looked ahead, she saw that a building was on fire, but not just any building.

"Wait a minute, that's the Fall- VITO!" Violet yelled out, as she drove quicker and skidded the car to a halt not too far from the burning building.

People were running out of the place on fire, as Violet jumped out of her vehicle and ran over in front of the building. The flames were really high in front of the door, so Violet was going to break a fire hydrate that wasn't too far so that she could run in with wet clothes... until...

BOOM! CRASH!

Violet ducked from the exploding building, and when she looked up, someone had crashed through the door. Violet looked at that person on the ground, and she recognized them.

"V-Vito. VITO!" Violet shrieked in horror, as she ran over to her cousin's side.

She patted the fire off of his clothes, and then she held his head up with one arm.

"Vito. Vito! S-speak to me, man! Speak!" Violet called out, and Vito coughed roughly.

"V... Violet," Vito said weakly, as Violet looked at him with watery eyes.

"Yes, Yes! I'm here Vito!" Violet replied.

Vito reached out and grabbed Violet's hand with his half burned hand. Vito was partly red on his face with a few cuts, his hands were red with cuts, his legs were dark red and a little more black on one leg, and his clothes were partially burnt.

"Violet -cough- Th-Thank you... for coming," Vito said with a small smile, as Violet was on the verge of tears, and said,

"Vito. It's okay, I'm gonna get you some help. I hear the paramedics, they should be here to s-save you."

A single tear began to slip down Violet's cheek, as Vito reached up and caught it.

"V-Violet, d-don't be sad. I'm... happy... to see you again. At l-least I was able to see you a-again... one more time... tell A-Aunty I love her... and... I love... you..." Vito's eyes slowly closed, as his hand slowly drifted down to his side on the floor.

Violet's eyes widened as more tears began to fall and her body started to shake a little.

"Vito... Vito! I love you too... Vito! -sniffle- Vito! -sniffle-..."

Then Violet cried out, "VITOOOOOOOO!"

Her voice was lost into the sky, as her heart broke in half, and her tears streamed down her cheeks.


	2. Prelude Part Two

Second part. Sorry it took awhile before I posted this one. The next will come sooner.

The paramedics came, but it was too late to save Vito. Violet was in such a shock that she could barely speak, but she knew that she had to tell her mother. After speed dialing her house, Violet stood there in silence, as the phone rang. She saw that more paramedics arrived and were carrying people into their trucks. Many didn't survive-

"Hello?"

Violet's heart skipped a beat when she heard her mother's voice over the phone.

"M-M-M," Violet tried to speak.

"Violet, is that you? The phone showed it was," Her mother asked, as Violet swallowed and worked up the courage to speak again.

"M-Mother... yes, it's me Violet. Um, it's just that... Vito, he..." Violet began, as she started to cry again, but she placed her hand on her head so that she would calm down.

"Violet. Dear, what's wrong? What happened? Is Vito okay?" Her mother said as she began to show concern and some panic in her voice, which she tried to keep under control.

Violet shook her head, as she said, "No. T-There was a fire, right before I got there... Vito was in there. H-He burst through t-the door... he... he's gone..."

Violet leaned on the side of the ambulance where Vito was being kept, since they didn't leave yet.

Silence was on the other line... then a faint "No" was heard.

"Mother?" Violet asked.

"Violet... h-he can't be. He can't..." her mother said, and Violet replied,

"He is mother. He IS! He's gone... He said he loved us ma, and that he was glad that I was able to come! He... he... OH MOTHER!" Violet fell to her knees, as she sobbed.

Her mother's sobs were also heard on the other line.

It was a lonely time for both mother and daughter, as the night became darker around them.

After the paramedics drove away with Vito, Violet stood next to her car, sitting on the driver side half outside of the vehicle, and her head was leaning on her hands.

As Violet was slowly recuperating, she thought about her cousin, her mother, and their lives.

 _'He had dreams. He had hope. He was fun. He was smart. He was brave. H-He was sweet... why? Why did he have to suffer like that? W-Why did he have to die?'_ Violet thought.

Then, suddenly, she remembered something.

"Wait a minute! That man," she said out loud.

Violet's thoughts replayed the memory of the strange figure on the hill.

"That's right! Those little red things were with him. They were holding something..."

As Violet's mind delved deeper into her memories, she finally realized what they were holding, and what was near the fire.

"Those were gasoline cartons. That is what started the fire! He... He was the one who started it..."

Just as this realization hit Violet, another realization struck her mind like lightening.

"That SCYTHE!"

Violet reached into her backpack, and pulled out a little black book with a golden symbol of a phoenix outlined on it. The book was given to Violet by her mother, who said that it's contents contained information about certain things that were good, unusual, or evil.

As Violet flipped through the pages, she immediately stopped when she saw the same scythe the strange man carried drawn right in the book.

"Here it is," Violet said to no one in particular, and then she started to read about it:

"This weapon is given to those who seek retribution and stuff. It can give it's host great power when stabbed into the red heart of the holy statue. The powers given belong to a creature known as Smockula the Defiler, who uses the person as a host, while it's body parts are scattered to prevent this creature from being vulnerable. To remove the Scythe's curse, you must gather the missing pieces and show them to the host to bring forth Smockula. Then you should beat the living heck out of Smockula to break the curse on the host... unless you don't care about the host, then after you kill Smockula, you can finish them off... but not all of us have the same idea."

After reading this, Violet lifted her head up and looked towards where the strange man was. She stood up and continued to look. Suddenly, a heat began to travel up from Violet's feet, to her head. When the heat reached her head, Violet's face changed from sadness, to anger, and then to a raging fury.

"That man... that Freaking **BEAST**! He killed my cousin... how DARE **HE**!" Violet said, in anger, as she closed her book, turned her hand into a fist and held it before herself.

As her fist shook violently, Violet said, with much venom in her voice,

" He won't live to see another day! I'll find those pieces and put an end to Smockula! After that... I'll RIP HIS HEAD OFF! Whoever DARED to use Smockula's power, I'll Tear HIM To **SHREDS**!"

Violet jumped into her car, and drove off with a dangerous fire in her eyes.

She drove back to her job, where Karla was locking up. Karla noticed Violet's car, and she turned to the car when it pulled up.

"Hey Violet, what's going on?" Karla asked, as Violet lowered the window.

The atmosphere became grim, as Karla noticed Violet's stoic behavior.

"Can I use the garage for a moment. I need to get some stuff," Violet said plainly, as Karla decided not to ask her too much.

"Well, alright then, just make sure to close up shop okay?" Karla said, as Violet replied with a nodded.

"Alright. I'm going. See ya later," Karla said, as she put on her black biker helmet and walked over to her motorcycle that was parked next to the shop.

The motorcycle was red and black striped with a black banner on the back that said, in white letters, 'COOL IS ME.'

After she drove off, Violet pulled her car into the garage and parked it. She walked over to her station, and started packing some stuff in her backpack. She packed a variety of spray paints, a lighter, a torch, a taser, and a first aid kit. She also grabbed a pipe for an exhaust and carried it with her on hand.

After closing the shop, Violet opened her little black book from the back of the book on the last page. It was empty, but then Violet closed it and held that spot with her fingers and said,

"Show me the closest piece."

When she opened the book after it flashed gold, the empty page showed the first piece, located at St. Sanders Cemetery.

"So that's my first destination," Violet said, as she put her little black book in her pocket and headed off to the cemetery.

 _-Fast Forward to St. Sanders Cemetery-_

Violet came to a distinct point of the cemetery. Her book was glowing brighter as she approached a metal barred door. After entering the door and passing through to the end, Violet came across a very grotesque creature that was said in her book to be known as 'The Gory Mound.'

"EW! What the freak is that?" Violet said, as she watched the creature roar out and more monsters came.

 _'What kind of sickness is this? Ugh! It doesn't matter. I have to get that heart piece,'_ Violet thought, as she prepared herself to fight the monster.

 _-After about fifteen minutes-_

Violet was running out of that place, panting. The Gory Mound was pretty tough, and she didn't have the right equipment to kill such a beast, so she had to flee.

After running past the metal barred door and shutting it, Violet screamed out in frustration.

"AAAHHH! Are you kidding me?! What am I suppose to do? I can't kill that thing by myself! I don't have enough weapons! If I would've known... AAH!"

Violet sat down on the floor next to door, as she tried to think of some way to get the pieces without getting kicked.

"How can I collect his pieces?" Violet thought out loud.

Suddenly, the little black book glowed brightly, which caught Violet's attention, as she pulled out her book and opened it up.

"What the what?!" Violet said, as she saw in her book, a group of paramedics trying to resuscitate the band Charlie Murder.

"How? Who killed them-"

Violet was cut short when she saw the perpetrators: A vampiric woman, a Viking man, a demonic beast, and a dark man with a scythe. Violet's eyes widened when she saw the man with the scythe, and her rage grew.

 _'That's_ _ **him**_ _,'_ Violet thought.

Then the little black book revealed a name under his picture that read 'Lord Mortimor.'

 _'That's his name huh? Pst, not impressed,'_ Violet thought in annoyance of seeing her cousin's murderer in the book.

After Lord Mortimer and his gang left, Violet saw the band Charlie Murder rise up.

 _'They're alive?!'_ Violet thought, as she saw them running off after Gore Quaffer.

"What a minute... they're heading... here- that's it!" Violet said out loud, as she closed the book and stood up.

 _'They can get the pieces,'_ Violet thought, but then she heard a rumble, as she saw a grotesque hand pop up from one of the graves.

"HOOLLYY WHAT?!" Violet said, as she hopped back.

More hands started to pop up from the graves, as the moaning of the undead started to fill the air.

 _'Oh snap!_ _I can't stay here. But I have to tell them,'_ Violet thought, as she turned to the gray brick wall next to the metal barred door.

"... Wait, yes. Yes! That's it too!" Violet said, as she quickly flung her backpack to the floor and rummaged through her stuff.

She took out two spray paint cans and started to spray the wall. She would occasionally reach back into her bag to grab a new color, and then she would spray the wall with two cans at the same time. After she was done, Violet put her cans into her backpack, zippered it up, and flung it onto her back.

As more of the undead rose up from their graves, Violet took one last look at the painted wall. It showed a heart with wings, and in large letters was written 'Find His Pieces.'

"I hope they see it," Violet thought out loud, as she saw the zombies walking towards her.

 _'I gotta go. Maybe I can find the next pieces on the way,'_ Violet thought, as she sprinted out of the cemetery.

 _-Fast Forward to Hermits refuge-_

"My gosh! What are all these creatures?!" Violet yelled out, as she ran out of the cave she was in.

"I already thought bugs were disgusting, but this is ridiculous! She was HUGE!" Violet thought out loud.

 _'Well, I can always leave them a message,'_ Violet thought, as she shook one of the spray cans she pulled out of her bag and began to create the same message on the wall as before, but it was an eyeball with wings instead of a heart.

 _'I hope they see this one too,'_ Violet thought, as she ran ahead.

 _-Fast Forward to Camp Falconbats-_

Violet stood outside of the camp, as she saw the hippies ahead frolicking in the forest (well that's how she saw them). With an unamused expression, Violet immediately took out her spray cans and sprayed the wall with the same message as before, but with a winged liver.

 _'I'm not even going to bother with this one,'_ Violet thought, as she continued on the road.

 _-Fast Forward to Direblade Plaza-_

 _'A freaking sewer, how wonderful,'_ Violet thought, as she smacked a few giant rats with her metal pipe.

As she made her way through some obstacles and more giant rats, Violet came across a large beast with chains wrapped around his head and larger ones around his hands.

"Okay beastie, bring it on!" Violet said, as she started to fight with the Chained Monstrosity.

 _-About ten minutes later-_

"Darn you, you giant beast!" Violet yelled out, as she threw her pipe at the Chained Monstrosity.

It didn't have much of an effect, except for leaving Violet without a weapon. Realizing this error, the Chained Monstrosity roared and started swinging his chain at her. Violet gasped, as she ran away from the beast.

 _'Why did I throw it away?!'_ Violet mentally scolded herself, as she jumped and rolled away when the Chained Monstrosity attacked with a chain whip.

 _'Darn it! I almost had him,'_ Violet thought, as she escaped.

When she made it to the ladder, Violet started to quickly spray paint the wall.

 _'Wait, how are they suppose to see this if it's underground?'_ Violet thought, and then she face-palmed.

Violet packed her spray paint and climbed the ladder up to where the Forbidden Quill was.

"There's a pretty good wall," Violet thought, as she ran over to another wall and sprayed it, with a bloody tooth.

"Okay, next is the last one," Violet thought out loud, as she grabbed her book and opened it up.

 _-Fast Forward to Binelake Dock-_

Violet looked out to the open water from the wooden dock. She pulled from her pocket, a diamond scale which she added a rope to, to wear as a necklace.

 _'Let's see what's down here,'_ Violet thought, as she jumped into the water.

-About ten minutes later-

Violet was back on the dock, soaking wet, and coughing.

"Freaking beast -cough!- he knocked the scale off -cough- but I made it back here... ugh!" Violet said, as she stood up and walked over to some storage containers.

 _'Here's a good spot,'_ Violet thought, and then she painted a brain with fangs on the container and the same message as before.

 _'These monsters are tough. I almost got that one too if it wasn't because of the diamond scale. I can't let this happen again. When I see_ _ **him**_ _, I can't fall short,'_ Violet thought, as she slammed her fist into the storage container.

"I will get him. I WILL get him... and I'll **kill** him," Violet said, as she turned and walked away.

However, her book began to glow again, so she opened it up. Something fell out from the book and landed on the ground. Violet jumped back, but then she saw that a knife, with a very pointed tip and a black and golden striped handle, stood on the ground. She walked towards the blade, and picked it up, examining it. Then, a small smile on Violet's face turned into a devious grin, as she put her book into her back pocket.

"This will get the job done. Thank you little black book," Violet said darkly, as she continued her mission with an evil sort of smirk on her face.


	3. Prelude Part Three

-Fast Forward to the Battle of the Bands-

Violet stood silent among the crowd of roaring fans, looking upon the stage. No one was there yet, but the battle was about to begin. Violet was very patient, and she stood at least three rows of people away from the stage. She hoped that Charlie Murder was able to gather the missing pieces, and that Gore Quaffer would be there soon. Then, as if on cue, Gore Quaffer took the stage and stood in their positions. Violet's blood boiled at the sight of Lord Mortimer, but she kept herself calm enough to wait. Not too long after, the band Charlie Murder took the stage. Violet waited to see what was going to happen. The bassist of Gore Quaffer, Circe Bathory, floated forward and started to electrocute Charlie Murder. Violet gasped as she saw Charlie Murder on their knees.

 _'No, no! They have to beat them. I'll-'_ Violet's thoughts were cut short when Circe stopped attacking.

Violet couldn't hear what she was saying, only see that she was shaking her head, but then she saw Lord Mortimer move behind Circe and stab her right in the back. After Circe went down, King Tepes, the guitar player, tried to attack Lord Mortimer, but was permanently subdued. Beelzebaal, the drummer, saw this and after showing a contract to Lord Mortimer, he vanished. Violet was shocked, but then she relaxed and thought,

 _'I should expect no better from_ _ **him**_ _, especially after all the people who died because of him.'_

Upon Lord Mortimer flipping his scythe, the battle truly started. Charlie Murder got together and summoned the five pieces. Violet's eyes widened as the creature Smockula was summoned forth.

 _'They... they found the pieces!'_ Violet thought, as she put her hand in a fist and said,

"Yes!"

As the battle came to an end, Smockula disintegrated, as Lord Mortimer reverted back to his original form as Paul Bitterman. Violet was a little surprised, but her rage was not any less subdued. Then a row of fire went off the stage and created a fire portal. Violet's eyebrow raised as she saw the punk rockers enter the portal, leaving Paul behind. Violet looked right at Paul, and she started walking forward slowly, while reaching for her knife.

 _'I got him...'_

She took a few more steps.

 _'He has no where to run...'_

She took a few more steps.

 _'No where to hide...'_

She's standing right in front of the stage.

 _'He's-'_ -Ring-

Violet's thoughts were cut short by her phone ringing.

She quickly whipped her phone out of her pocket, and saw that it was her house number. Violet answered the phone,

"Hello?"

"... Violet," Violet's mother was on the other line, and she sounded sad.

"Mom, what, what is it?" Violet asked, concerned.

"Violet... I want you to know, that I will always love you, and that you and Vito mean the world to me... and... I'm so sorry," Her mother said.

"Mom, what are you talking about? You have nothing to be sorry about," Violet said.

"-Sniffle- Violet, I love you dearly... please don't be sad. What I do, I do because I love you and Vito... goodbye," Her mother said, as the phone disconnected.

"Mom. Mom! MOTHER! What... Mother!" Violet yelled out at the phone.

Violet was about to run to her house, but then she looked back at Paul. She looked at her phone, then at the knife she held. She took a moment to think about what was more important... her mother's welfare, or vengeance. Violet looked at both her phone and knife. Then she cried out in anger, as she put her knife away and ran off, leaving the concert.

-Fast Forward to Violet's house-

Violet ran into her house and frantically, but carefully, looked around for her mother. She searched in all the rooms upstairs, all the rooms on the first floor, and out on the backyard. She ran back into the house, thinking to check upstairs again when she noticed that the basement door was open. Violet immediately ran inside, down the dark stairway. She entered a room that was pretty large.

There were three large bookshelves full of old-looking books on the center wall ahead, tools and artifacts of different sorts hanging on the walls, six glass cases with three on each side of the room with different gem artifacts and tablets inside, and there was a red carpet that led across the room to a stand that would hold a book on it. It was a large red-and-black striped stand that had spikes around the edge of the flat top, and around the rest of it.

Violet walked across the room that was lit up by a double light bulb light. She stood in front of the large stand when she noticed that there was a space on the flat top that looked like a large book of some sort used to be there, since that part wasn't dull or dusty. Violet put her hand on the stand, and then she started looking around for any clue of her mother's presence.

She noticed that the rug was wrinkled, which showed that someone must have quickly entered this room. Also, Violet noticed that in front of the large stand was a large black ring on the floor. When Violet inspected it further, by bending down and touching it, she realized that it was ash, like if the floor was burned in a circle. Violet didn't know what to make of all of this. Then a thought hit her,

 _"My little black book! Maybe it can show me where my mother is.'_

Violet pulled out her little black book from her pocket. She held it between her hands and said,

"Show me where my mother is."

Then, Violet opened the book, but all she saw was tangled up darkness.

"What? Show me where my mother is!" Violet said more aggressively, as she closed and opened the book again to see the same thing.

"What?! No... no! Show me my mother!" Violet yelled out in a little panic, as she closed and opened the book again to see the same thing.

 _'What does this mean? Just... darkness... but... not even my book knows...'_ Violet thought, as her eyes started to tear up.

She closed her book with her head lowered, as she slowly fell to her knees. A few tears escaped Violet's eyes, but then she stood up and put her book back into her pocket. Violet climbed upstairs out of the basement. She was in the living room when she noticed a picture on the lamp stand. She picked up the picture and looked at it to see herself, her mother, and Vito all together taking a photo, as happy as they could be.

 _'M-My family..._ -Sniffle- _my only family... I've lost them... they're gone... we'll never be together again... no happiness... only pain... only pain...'_ Violet thought, as she leaned against the wall and sunk down to the floor.

She stood sitting on the floor between the lamp stand and a few boxes, as she sobbed, still holding onto the picture with her knees curled against her chest.

After spending a few more minutes in her sorrow, Violet heard a ringing in the house. She picked herself up and walked over to the kitchen. The phone was ringing, and when Violet checked, it showed the hospital. Violet was a bit reluctant, but she answered the phone anyway.

"Hello?" Violet asked.

"Hello, I'm nurse Jenny from the ER, is this Violet Barrage?" Nurse Jenny asked.

"Yes I'm Violet Barrage," Violet replied.

"Ah, yes good, I've called to inform you about your cousin, Vito Blake," Nurse Jenny said, as Violet felt a weight on her heart when she heard her cousin's name.

"Yes, that's my cousin," Violet said.

"Oh yes, Ms. Barrage, your cousin has been asking to see you for awhile. We would have called sooner, but we made sure he was stable enough to be seen," Nurse Jenny said.

"What? He's been ask... but, I thought he was... he was..." Violet said trying to speak, but she was too surprised to speak clearly.

"Yes, I understand. We thought he had passed on too, but suddenly he started to breathe and his heart rate rose. It's a miracle... he's alive," Nurse Jenny said, as Violet stood in shock.

"... Ms. Barrage? Are you still there?" Nurse Jenny asked.

"I'M ON MY WAY!" Violet yelled over the phone as she hung up and ran out of the house to get to the hospital.

As Violet was traveling to reach the hospital, she noticed that all of the undead and monstrous creatures were exterminated, and that normal people were walking the streets again, overlooking the damage that was caused. Violet didn't bother to wonder what happened, all she wanted to do was get to the hospital to see if what Nurse Jenny said was true.

-Fast Forward to the hospital-

Violet walked right into the ER, straight to the reception's desk.

"My name is Violet Barrage, and I'm here to see Vito Blake, Where is he?" Violet asked, more demanding than intended.

The brown haired woman over the counter looked up at Violet and said,

"Hallway to your left, last door on the left."

Violet looked over to the hallway and started walking after quickly saying thank you to the woman. Violet quickly walked across the hall to the last door on the left. She busted through the door, and tears welled up in Violet's eyes. The doctor, who was experiencing hair thinning with round glasses on and his hands in pockets, and Vito, who was sitting up on the hospital bed in hospital clothes under a blanket with both legs elevated and wrapped, looked towards Violet.

The doctor had one eyebrow raised, and Vito had a wide grin on his face.

"VIOLET!" Vito said, as he raised his hands up and outward in happiness.

Violet stood staring at Vito for a moment longer, and then she immediately ran over and hugged him.

"Oh Vito! I thought you were gone! I thought you were really gone! -Sniffle- But your here... your Alive!" Violet said, as she let her tears rain down her face.

The doctor stood back with a smile on his face, as he saw the beautiful reunion of family members. Vito hugged Violet back, and said,

"Violet, you came. I remember you came and I remember everything going dark... but then I remembered seeing a weird light, and then waking up in the hospital. It was weird, the doctors and nurses were all like 'Oh snap son, what the heck?' and I was like 'What?'"

Violet pulled back to look at Vito. His face wasn't as red as before, and he had band aids on his lower right chin, and above his left eye. Violet smiled, nodded, and said,

"Yes Vito, I thought I lost you before... but now your back."

Violet gave Vito another hug and a kiss on his forehead, as Vito just smiled brightly.

"Sooo, what happened while I was out? The doctor told me I'd been out for quite awhile," Vito asked.

Violet looked towards the doctor, as he took a step forward and said,

"My name is Doctor Donald Roland. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Barrage. Vito has spoken highly of you."

Violet looked at Vito with a raised brow, as Vito grinned.

"I was wondering if we could talk outside the room for a moment Ms. Barrage?" Doctor Roland asked, as Violet looked at Vito, and then back at the doctor and she nodded.

When outside of Vito's room, Doctor Roland began to speak,

"Ms Barrage, I'm very surprised that your cousin was able to come to after that horrible incident. He was truly presumed to be dead, but when he came to with a perfect conscious, I was just as stunned as any other here. Of course, we wanted to make sure he wasn't a zombie or beast of some sort, so I watched over him and he hasn't shown any signs of possession or undead qualities. He's perfectly fine, but..."

Doctor Roland wiped his head with a napkin, as Violet looked at him suspiciously. Then Doctor Roland continued,

"I did a thorough examination of his legs and the burns. He has various degrees of burns that are mostly third degree on both legs, especially the right leg... and I'm sorry to tell you this but, there's a high chance that... he may not be able to walk again."

Violet's mind had stopped, as her eyes widened and she said, "What do you mean? He won't be able to walk again... ever?"

Dr. Roland wiped his head with his napkin and said, "The nerves in his legs may have been badly damaged... that's probably the reason why he isn't in much pain now... I'm very sorry Ms. Barrage, but the best I can probably do is to fix him up enough so that he can use crutches, but as I said it's a probability."

Violet felt her heart sink into her chest, and a cloud of sorrow hung over her mind. Then Dr. Roland said,

"I didn't inform him about this yet. I thought it would be better if you told him."

Violet nodded and said, "Yes, it's best he doesn't know yet, and, I'll tell him when he's ready."

Dr. Roland nodded and then a nurse handed him a clip board as he took a paper off of it and said,

"Oh, and I looked over his insurance, and because of the apocalypse apparently, they'll only be able to cover half of the medical expenses for him. I tried to reason with them, but they said that's the best they could afford since almost everyone needs it now."

Dr. Roland handed Violet the paper as she took a look at it. Her eyes widened as she gasped and said,

"What? One thousand dollars?"

Then Dr. Roland said, "He needs to stay here for at least two days before I can release him. You can pay little by little. I'm very sorry."

Then, Dr. Roland walked away to tend to other patients. Violet looked back at the paper with a heavy heart, but then she straightened up and headed back into Vito's hospital room.

Vito was just sitting in the room, watching television and checking his phone. Violet signed and then she asked,

"Hey Vito, what are ya doing?"

Vito replied, "I'm watching the news and texting some of my friends. Doctor Roland said that I missed a lot so I'm trying to get as much info as possible."

Violet just nodded, and then she walked over to the window and looked out. There were people trying to still clean up the city.

"Hey Violet," Vito said.

"Yeah?" Violet replied.

"Did you know that there was an apocalypse?" Vito asked.

"Yes Vito, I saw it," Violet replied without turning to look at him.

"Ooh. Tsk, not even an apocalypse can take you down," Vito said proudly, and Violet smiled a bit.

"Hey Violet," Vito said more excited.

"Yes Vito?" Violet replied.

"Did you know, this is awesome, did you know that my favorite band Charlie Murder was able to stop the apocalypse?" Vito asked.

"I didn't realize that... wow, that's pretty cool," Violet replied.

"Hey Violet," Vito said.

"Yes Vito," Violet replied, expecting that he was going to say that again.

"Did you know that Charlie's friend was the one who started it?" Vito asked.

Violet raised an eyebrow, as she turned her head halfway towards Vito and replied,

"No, I didn't... his friend?"

"Yeah, it was Charlie's friend, um, Paul. Paul Bitterman. Yeah, I knew about him being friends with Charlie because you know, I got contacts and I love the band so I wanted to know all I can... but I'm NOT a creep about it. Anyway, it was something about Charlie forming the band without Paul, and that Paul was pretty bummed out about it," Vito said.

Violet took a moment to think about it, _'You mean to tell me, that that guy Paul started a whole crazy thing and got my cousin KILLED... all because he couldn't play in a stupid band... what... WHAT?!'_

She started to get fired up, and then her phone rang. Violet turned back to the window as she answered her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"-Sniffle- Violet?"

Violet recognized the voice as Karla, her boss at the garage.

"Karla? What happened, what's going on?" Violet asked.

"Oh Violet... m-my garage. My beautiful garage! It's been totaled! Everything's broken and scattered. It's going to take weeks for me to fix it up again. AAAHHH!" Karla started crying, as someone else took the phone.

"Hey Violet, your still there?" Violet recognized this voice as Robert.

"Robert, what happened? The shop is trashed?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, the shop is trashed. Karla said she'll give us our last pay, but since it's going to take awhile for her to make repairs, well... we're out of the job," Robert said solemnly, and Violet was stunned.

 _'I-I lost my job,'_ Violet thought.

"Violet?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. I'm still here," Violet said.

"I'll talk to ya later, Karla is pretty upset. She's hugging her tools. See ya," Robert said.

"Yeah, Okay," Violet said, and she hung up.

"Hey Violet, you know what... that guy Paul, he's going to villain rehab. I didn't even know that existed. Man they have rehab for everything!" Vito said, as he continued looking at his phone.

Violet turned her head slightly to look at Vito. He was still looking at his phone, and Violet looked up and saw his legs wrapped in bandages and hanging up by support wraps. Violet looked on at Vito with pity and heartache, and then she turned back towards the window. The rage in Violet's being was being stirred up again, but her eyes showed her rage the most. Violet looked down as her hair went over her eyes, and she thought,

 _'Vito died, he came back but, he might not be able to walk. My mother is nowhere to be found. Karla's business is destroyed. I lost my job,_ _and_ _I need to pay this_ _hospital bill. I can only pay half now, and I have to take care of Vito and myself, alone... and it's ALL_ _ **his**_ _fault. Paul... he started this, and all they're going to do is send him to rehab... after all I did to take him out. He messed up our lives... HE MESSED IT_ _ **ALL**_ _**UP**_ _!'_

Violet stood shaking in fury, as her mind relayed all the events that happened. Vito looked up at Violet, and he noticed that she was shaking and asked,

"Hey Violet, are you alright? Your shaking up."

Violet calmed herself down, as she breathed in and out slowly and said, without turning around,

"I'm okay Vito. It's a bit cold in this hospital."

Vito nodded, but then he asked, "Where's Aunty, Violet?"

Violet breathed in slowly and said, "I'm not sure Vito. I haven't seen her in awhile."

Vito's eyes widened, but then he looked down sadly and said,

"Oh no. Aunty... I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she is Vito, don't worry. For now you should worry about healing your legs," Violet said calmly, as Vito looked up, and then he sat back and closed his eyes.

As Violet continued to look out the window, she reached into her pocket as she thought, _'He won't get away... rehab... no... that's not enough... that's not going to save him... not FROM_ _ **ME**_ _!'_

Violet pulled out her striped knife and clutched it with one hand near her chest, as she continued to glare out the window.

 _'He'll pay.'_

 **Okay, the prelude is done. The first chapter will come next. Yay.**


	4. Chapter One: Letters

**The first official chapter! I'm so excited to be able to post this. Enjoy!**

He was just walking along the street. The sun was already setting, so the sky was a dark blue with some purple where the sun went to rest. He was just walking along, whistling a tune, with his hands in his sweater pockets. There were people who were hurrying to get to they're homes, and some of them were just like him, who were just walking around, enjoying their lives. He continued on his way back home alone, since Charlie and Kelly were on their honeymoon, Lester and Tommy were competing in an electronics tournament, and Rex was out buying some cat supplies.

Paul continued just walking along the street. He didn't feel bad being by himself though. He was actually enjoying his time alone, although he didn't mind having company. However, after painting some portraits at the art studio, Paul went to walk home on his own... or so he thought.

As he was walking by an alley, a trashcan fell over close to him. He was able to jump back before it hit him. Paul looked towards the alley and saw nothing, so he just assumed that a rat or something must have knocked it over.

 _'That was weird... all well,'_ Paul thought, as he shrugged and continued on his way.

He entered an apartment building and went up to the second floor. When Paul was in front of his apartment door, he noticed an envelope taped to the door. He took the envelope off of the door, in confusion, as he unlocked the door and went into his apartment. He closed the door and opened the envelope, which had a message written in black, blotchy ink that said,

 **'Your time will come. You will fall to your grave.'**

Paul just looked at the message more confused and thought, _'What? Is this a... death threat? Who would want to threaten me? Well... I guess from all the stuff I did before as Lord Mortimer... but I changed. Why would someone want to hurt me now?'_

As Paul pondered this, he heard a knock on his door. He slowly approached his door, and looked through the peep hole, no one. He slowly opened his door, and noticed a little brown box on the floor. He looked both ways of the hallway and saw no one, so he took the brown box in his house and locked the door. Paul opened up the box, and he pulled out a folded paper. He unfolded the paper, and another message was written in the same blotchy ink that said,

 **'You won't escape me Paul.'**

Paul was surprised, but then he took that message and the other one, and he crumbled them up and threw them in his garbage.

 _'I can't let this get to me. Maybe they're just trying to scare me, right? I won't let this bother me.'_ Paul thought, although he was unsure of that.

The next day, which was Saturday, Paul woke up a little later than usual. He got dressed in his usual attire, and went outside. The air was pretty cool, so his sweater was perfect to wear since he wouldn't feel too hot wearing it. He went over to a coffee shop to get some joe (who calls it that anymore ;D), and sat in the corner table. He ordered his drink and waited for it to be made, as he took out his phone to look for the news. When the waitress came over to his table, she stopped and looked at the window. Paul looked up and saw her staring at something with her head tilted to the side. Paul turned around to see what she was looking at, when he noticed a note on the window written in black blotchy ink that said,

 **'Watch out Paul, I'm coming soon.'**

Paul stood up from his chair looking at the note in shock and confusion thinking,

 _'Who? How did they know I was here? When did they post that up, just now?'_

His thoughts were cut short by the waitress, "Um, sir, your name wouldn't happen to be Paul?"

He looked at the waitress and nodded. Then the waitress said,

"Um, would you like me to give you a coffee to go instead?"

The waitress figured Paul would want to go immediately, and she was right because Paul nodded and said, with a hint of nervousness,

"Y-Yeah, I would like that, thank you."

After leaving the shop with his coffee, Paul was walking to a park not too far away as he kept looking around him occasionally. When he made it to the skate park, Paul just sat down on a bench as he watched some of the skaters doing various tricks. Some of them were doing well, while others were falling over, but they would get back up and try again. At one point, one of the skaters attempted to do a trick, but he fell backwards and his skateboard went flying over some bushes. Since Paul wasn't that far from it, he got up and waved towards the skaters' friends, telling them that he would get the skateboard, and went to retrieve it while the skater was a bit dazed.

When he went passed the bushes, he saw the skateboard on the floor a few feet away. Yet, when Paul picked up the skateboard, he found a note on the floor under it that said, in black, blotchy ink:

 **'One good deed won't save you.'**

The skater and his friends looked up to see Paul running out of the bushes and out of the park. When they went to retrieve the board, no note was found.

As the morning became noon, Paul was walking along the streets still breathing heavily from running out of the park.

 _'Get it together Paul, it's going to be ok- Oh what_ _am I thinking, I'm being watched by some unknown person, and I don't know what to do... I would call Charlie but he's on his honeymoon, I wouldn't want to bother him, but this is getting pretty we-'_ Paul's thoughts were cut short, when something went flying in front of him.

He jumped back when he saw a kitchen knife stabbed into the foam-like wall on his left, and a note was attached. Paul looked right, the direction where the blade came from, but he say no one was there, besides an alley with a few trash cans. He gulped, as he slowly turned his head back to read the note which said,

 **'Enjoy your** **last walk while you can.'**

Paul took a few steps back, and then he started to run ahead.

 _'Anywhere is better than here!'_ Paul thought, as he continued making his way across the city.

It was evening now, and Paul had attended his monthly session to make sure he was on the right track on his own. Right when he was about to leave, the person in charge of the session stopped him, and told him congratulations since this was his last appointment. Paul thanked the man, and opened the door inward to go, when he noticed that a note was taped to the door that said,

 **'Your last session, your last day of living.'**

Paul ran out the door thinking, _'This can't be happening, this can't be happening... how do they know?!'_

Paul had run off, but when he became tired, he decided to stop by at a local bar. He sat down on a bar stool, while the bartender came over to him and took his order for a drink. Paul rested his head on his hands, while his elbows were propped up on the table.

 _'Okay, get it together Paul, come on! Get it together,'_ Paul thought, as the bartender set the drink next to him, and then attended to the other customers.

Paul looked at the drink of golden liquid, but then he laid his head on the table, opposite the drink. He was pretty distressed about the letters as he thought,

 _'Who? Who is it? Who keeps leaving those letters?'_

Paul signed, as he straightened up and looked towards his drink. Before his hand could touch it, he froze in place as he looked at the drink. His eyes widened, his mouth opened in shock, and only inaudible sounds were heard from him as his hand began to shake. He stepped back off his seat, and was backing away from the drink. Paul's breathing quickened as he ran off out of the bar. The drink that had golden liquid in it when Paul looked at it was replaced with a drink of purple liquid that had a note attached to it in black, blotchy ink that said,

 **'This is your last drink.'**

Paul continued running across the streets until he made it to his apartment. He ran right inside and locked his doors and windows, and then inspected his apartment to make sure no one else was in it. Then, he grabbed his house phone and dialed a certain number.

-Booop- -Booop- -Booo- -Click- "Hello?"

The voice of Paul's best friend was heard over the phone.

"Charlie, I'm sorry for bothering you but I don't know what to do," Paul said in a nervous tone.

"What do you mean Paul? What's going on?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know man. I've been getting these letters. Death threats everywhere I go, even on my door. I think it's the same person, but I don't know what to do. I didn't want to bother you before, but it's getting worse, and the letters are getting w-worse," Paul said in a shaken voice.

"Worse? What are the letters saying? Where are you now at home?" Charlie asked.

"They keep saying things like, 'You won't escape me,' 'Enjoy your last walk while you can,' and recently, 'This is your last drink.' I'm in my house now. I made sure to lock everything up, but I'm still nervous, I'm getting really paranoid. Charlie please help me," Paul said almost begging, and then Charlie replied,

"Easy Paul, it's going to be alright. I'll let Kelly know and we'll be there soon-"

CRASH!

Charlie was cut off by a shattering of glass, as Paul looked and saw that a brick had come threw his window. Paul looked at the brick, and he slowly approached it, as if it was beckoning him to come near. Charlie was calling out to Paul from the phone saying,

"Paul, Paul! What was that noise? Are you okay?!"

Paul bent down near the brick and removed a paper that was tied to it. He opened up the paper and his face showed horror, as he read the black, blotchy note that said,

 **'I'll get you Paul, and I'll make you pay... with YOUR LIFE!.'**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Paul screamed out in horror, dropping the phone on the floor, and Charlie was heard over the phone screaming out,

"Paul?! PAUL! What happened?! PAAAUUULL!"


	5. Chapter Two: Burgers Go Boom

It was twelve o'clock at noon, as Paul stood in the new Hurgerburger. He was sitting alone in the fast food establishment, looking over his shoulder almost every few seconds. He was still shaken up from the night before, the paranoia being increasingly relevant. Then a bell was heard, and a number of footsteps were heard after it. Paul immediately looked towards the door, and to his relief, he saw his punk rock friend coming through the door with his punker wife, and punker friends. Paul was surprised to see that Charlie brought the whole gang.

Charlie saw Paul, and he walked over to him as well as the others.

"Hey Paul, it's been awhile," Charlie said, as he sat next to Paul and put his hand on his shoulder. Kelly sat next to Charlie, while Rex, Tommy, and Lester sat on the opposite side of the table.

"I'm glad your here Charlie, but I didn't think you were going to bring everyone," Paul said with much relief.

"Yeah, I called them while we were on our way here," Charlie gestured to the three guys, and then to himself and Kelly.

"We heard about what was happening from Charlie. Someone's got it in for you Paul?" Tommy asked.

Paul signed and said, "Well, it started two days ago..."

Paul continued telling his story as the others listened. The waitress came over at one point and took their orders, as Paul continued telling the others his story.

Besides one guy at the place who was sitting down with a half-eaten burger reading a message on his phone, there was another person who sat closer to the front door. They wore a beige trench coat, with a black hat that had a long rim that covered their eyes from others. This person stood sitting down with a cup of hot choco next to them, and the waitress came over to them.

The waitress' name was Sandra, and she wore all black with a white and orange apron on.

"May I take your order?" Sandra asked, holding her pen and little note pad up.

The person in the trench coat tilted their head slightly up as they pulled out a twenty and said,

"May I come in the back to the kitchen?"

Sandra looked at the person surprised, but she recognized the voice. She took the twenty and led the person into the kitchen. Kelly glanced at the waitress and the person in trench coat walk by. She thought it was odd, but she dismissed it, for now.

In the kitchen, Sandra turned to the person and she gasped when the person removed their hat.

"Violet? What are you doing here? You don't work today?" Sandra asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I just came over to say hi," Violet said casually.

"In a trench coat?" Sandra asked with an eyebrow raised.

Violet looked at her coat and then back at Sandra.

"Yes... so how you've been lately?" Violet asked, as she leaned back on the counter that had a few plates of food on it.

"Oh you know, working, reading, writing journals, things like that," Sandra said, as she was brewing some coffee.

Violet looked at the food on the table and asked,

"Who's food is this?"

Sandra walked over to Violet to said, "Oh that's the food the group ordered."

Violet looked at Sandra with a raised brow and said, "Don't you know who those guys are? That's the former band Charlie Murder. They saved the whole world, and your only giving them each a burger with a side of fries? Put a little more pizzazz on their dishes, they deserve it."

Sandra's eyes widened as she said, "Oh wait, yes of course! How didn't I recognize them?"

Violet patted Sandra on her shoulder and said, "Eh, you've been up early and reading too much at night, you need some extra sleep. Oh, and hey, who's food belongs to the one in the gray sweater?"

Violet asked the last question innocently, as Sandra pointed to one of the dishes and said,

"Oh, that one. Oh my gosh I need some extra stuff to put on the plates, maybe onion rings, I hope they like that."

Sandra turned to gather the onion rings, while Violet slipped something under the bun of Paul's burger.

"Well, since your busy, I've gotta run," Violet said with a little smile.

Sandra nodded and said, "Okay, thanks Violet, I'll see ya later. Oh wait!"

Sandra handed Violet her twenty dollars.

"Since you helped out," Sandra said.

Violet looked at the twenty, but she shook her head and said, "Nah, you keep it."

Violet put her hat back on as she walked out, and Sandra just shrugged and put the money in her pocket.

As Violet was walking out, she turned her head slightly to look at Paul and the others. Then she turned her head forward quickly, as she walked out the door. While walking out, Kelly noticed Violet walking by, and she noticed that she seemed to look back at them. Kelly felt something wasn't right about that, especially since Violet hurried out. Then Sandra the waitress walked out of the kitchen with a hand and armful of plates of food. She set the food before Charlie and the others.

"Huh? We didn't order the onion rings," Tommy said, and Sandra smiled and replied,

"Well, I think the heroes of the world deserve a little something extra. Don't worry, I won't add it to the check."

The others nodded and smiled, as Sandra did the same and walked back into the kitchen.

"Well, that was cool of her," Lester said, as he started to eat.

"Oh yeah, extra Chow!" Rex said, as he started eating.

Paul was still nervous, but he was pretty hungry, so he grabbed his burger to take a bite. Kelly looked towards Charlie, but she noticed that Paul's burger was emitting a tiny light. Her eyes widened as Paul lifted the burger to take a bite.

"HIIYAH!" Kelly yelled out as she stood up and karate-chopped the burger out of Paul's hands.

The guys were very confused.

"Kelly, what are you doing?" Charlie asked as Kelly pointed to the sloppy burger and replied,

"That burger is glowing. Something's in it!"

Everyone around the table looked at the sloppy burger on the table. Rex reached over and picked up the bun. Underneath the bun was a small ball of smooth metal, that had a small screen on it that was glowing green. Everyone took a closer look at the screen and saw numbers:

10, 9, 8...

"IT'S A BOMB!" Charlie yelled out, as the others gasped and started running out of Hurgerburger.

The guy with his phone looked up and saw the others running out. He saw the glowing bomb, and his eyes widened as he yelled out,

"AAAAHHH!"

Charlie and the gang ran out of Hurgerburger, and when the bomb exploded, they jumped forward and landed on the ground. They turned around and saw that the whole Hurgerburger was full of paint of various colors. The guy inside was covered in paint and he just wiped his face, as he took a picture of himself and text a few friends. Sandra stepped out from the kitchen, but when she saw that the whole place was covered in paint, she signed and then headed towards the backroom to get a mop.

Outside, Charlie and gang stood up and looked at the paint-a-fied burger joint. Kelly looked to her right, and she saw the same person in the trench coat walking away.

"YOU!" Kelly yelled out and pointed, as the guys looked at who she was pointing at.

Violet heard someone yell out as she turned around and saw that Kelly was pointing at her. She froze for a moment, and then she started booking it(running)!

"Follow him!" Charlie yelled out, as they all ran after the person in the trench coat.

 **Run! Everybody RUN!**


	6. Chapter Three: Alleyway Brawl

Violet continued running with all of her might to get away from them, but she couldn't shake them.

 _'What's going on? Why are they catching up? Am I running slower?'_ Violet asked in her mind, as she looked down, and then she realized something as she shook her fist in the air and yelled,

"Darn it Naruby7! Why did you make me run slow at THIS point?!"

Violet continued to run, and then she turned a corner into an alley, which was a dead-end alley.

 _'Oh come on!'_ Violet thought, as she quickly turned when she heard footsteps behind her.

Violet saw the band Charlie Murder standing together along with Paul, who stood in the back. She looked at them from under her hat, although they couldn't see her face. Violet's expression darkened as she saw Paul standing in the back.

 _'I've come too close to destroying him...'_ Violet thought, as she looked at the others.

Charlie and the gang readied themselves, and then Charlie asked,

"Hey! You! Who are you? Did you plant that bomb in Hurgerburger? Are YOU the one who's been threatening Paul?!"

Violet didn't say anything for a moment, and then she nodded. The others gasped, as they took fighting positions.

"So you ARE the one? Why are you doing this to him?" Kelly asked.

Violet didn't say anything for a moment. Then she started to shake in fury with her fist clenched. The others saw this, but they weren't sure what to make of it. Then, Violet grabbed something from her pocket and threw it towards them. It was another little bomb, but this one was yellow and it exploded on impact with the ground. It shot out a burst of little fireworks, but it was large enough to push the others back a little.

When they looked up from covering their faces with their hands, Violet was already running towards them, especially towards Tommy since he was in front. Tommy tried to moved, but Violet was too quick and she planted a firecracker in his pocket. Tommy tried to grab and throw it, but it burst, and colorful gas came forth.

"AAAHHH! I can't SEE!" Tommy yelled out covering his eyes.

Then, Violet ran straight towards Lester. He pulled out his guitar from out of nowhere, and he played a tune that unleashed fire. Violet skidded and sprayed the flames with a spray can of paint that sent colorful flames back towards Lester. He dived out of the way just in time, but Violet continued running ahead.

Rex saw her coming for him, and he furrowed his brows and ran towards her. Violet pulled out a lighter with one hand and she held her spray can behind it. Rex's eyes widened as he tried to stop running forward. Violet sprayed the paint can spray and lit up the lighter, as a huge flame burst forth towards Rex. Rex grabbed a trash can lid and blocked himself from the flames. When Violet stopped spraying the flames, Rex tossed the trash can lid at Violet to hit her with it. Violet bended back and dodged the lid like the matrix.

"Whoa," Rex said, but when Violet lifted herself up, she threw her colorful smoke bombs at Rex and blinded him temporarily.

"OH WHAT THE?!" Rex said as he blocked himself.

Violet jumped over Rex and rolled forward as she continued to run ahead. Charlie and Kelly stood next to each other as Violet approached, and, together, they pulled out their microphones.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHEEEEE!" Charlie and Kelly screamed out awesomely, as Violet was pushed back on the ground from the epic sound waves.

She sat up, and her hat fell off, revealing her face. Charlie, Kelly, and Paul 's eyes widened, as well as the other guys who looked from behind.

"YOUR A GIRL?" Charlie asked as Kelly looked towards him, questionably.

Charlie looked at Kelly and said, "I-I didn't mean it in a bad way, I just didn't expect it was a girl. That trench coat and hat was a good disguise."

Kelly nodded and said, "Yeah, I didn't really recognize her either."

Then, Violet stood up quickly, and she pulled out her knife and threw it past the couple right towards Paul, who was able to dodge it as it stuck into a pole that was a few feet from the alley entrance. Violet ran forward, and she jumped on Charlie and Kelly 's heads with each of her feet and kicked back to knock them back and move herself forward. Paul backed up considerably outside of the alley, as Violet continued to charge forward towards him.

With rage in her eyes, she was about to punch Paul, but she was grabbed by Lester and Tommy before she had the chance.

"RAAAHH!" Violet yelled out, as they tried to hold her back.

"No way, that's far enough!" Tommy said, but then Violet elbowed Tommy in the stomach, and kicked him away.

Then she tried to pull away from Lester, although his hold on her arm was pretty strong. Violet then threw a firecracker at Lester, and it burst and sent him flying back on the ground.

"UUGGHH! -Sign- What did I get myself into?" Lester asked himself, as he laid on the floor for a moment in pain.

However, right before Violet could run over to Paul, Rex was able to grab her and hold her up with his arms pulled up, while Violet's arms were outward between each of his. Violet violently thrashed around, trying to pull out of Rex's hold, but she couldn't. She tried to kick back on his stomach, but Rex just laughed when Violet started shaking her leg and saying

"Ow ow ow!"

"Ha ha ha, didn't think my gut was strong right? I may look big, but I'm all muscle," Rex said.

Violet growled and continued to thrash around for a moment longer. The others gathered around, but they stood a few feet away since Violet was trying to kick them. After awhile, Violet started to calm down, but she was pretty tired since she was kicking and screaming.

"Set her down Rex, but everyone keep an eye on her," Charlie instructed.

"A Sharp eye," Lester added, with his arms crossed.

Violet was breathing pretty heavily, and then Rex set her down on the ground. She sat on the floor with her legs together, but bent in front of her towards the left, while her right hand was in a fist on the floor. Violet looked up at the others with a face of solemn anger, especially towards Paul.

"Okay, let's get this straight: Who are you and why are you trying to kill my friend?" Charlie asked with a little anger in his voice, as he crossed his arms.

Violet looked up at Charlie, and then she looked down and started to laugh a little. The others looked towards one another, but when Violet started to speak, they looked back at her.

"Friend... you see **him** as a friend. That's interesting. He killed you all, and almost destroyed the world yet, you see him as a friend. You freaking fools! To think Vito... never mind. **HE** has to **DIE!** " Violet said as she pointed to Paul.

Paul took one step back, and then Kelly asked, "We forgave him for what he did before, and it's not about us right now. Why do you want to kill him so badly? What did he do to you?"

Kelly turned to Paul and asked, "Paul, what did you do to her?"

Paul shrugged and said, "I don't know, I don't even know her."

Violet looked up at Paul and was about to get up when Lester put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he shook his head, which made Violet stay down. Then Tommy asked Violet,

"Hey, we just wanna know what's going on. Come on, just tell us what's up, um..."

Violet looked away, and then she looked up at Lester with calmer eyes. Lester stood up, as Violet slowly stood up and looked at the others as she spoke,

"My name is Violet Barrage. I already know all of you because my cousin Vito was a fan of your band, and he told me more about you Paul... well, what happened was, my cousin Vito went to your concert at the Fall nightclub. When I made it to the nightclub, my cousin burst out of the door... on _fire_. I put out the fire, but I couldn't save him and he died in my arms. After the ambulance took Vito I realized that, it was **Paul's** fault! I saw him on the hill in that other form right before I got there. I read through a book of mine, and I found out how Paul gained his powers, so I set on a quest to find the creatures pieces that gave him the power, but I had a hard time getting them myself. That's when I set some messages around, 'Find His Pieces.'"

The others gasped as the realization hit them of Violet's actions.

 _'_ _ **She**_ _left those messages?'_ They thought.

Violet continued, "I was at the concert, the Battle of the Bands. I waited to see what you guys were going to do, and it felt pretty rad to know that you guys followed my messages and found the pieces. But what WASN'T rad was that you didn't END him! I was going to do it myself, but my mother called me. I didn't know what she was talking about, but when I got home, she was gone, missing. Then I get a call from the hospital that my cousin was miraculously alive, but that he might be crippled for the rest of his life, and then I found out how much his hospital bill would cost, and right after that I found out that I lost my job since my boss' shop was destroyed because of the apocalypse that **HE** started! Do you see why now? Do you SEE WHY I'M SO **FED UP**?!"

Violet's voice raised in rage, as she clenched her fists. The others were shocked, and Paul was especially shocked, and he felt guilt rise up from within him.

"HE'S THE REASON WHY EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE IS UPSIDE-DOWN! HE'S THE REASON WHY MY COUSIN MIGHT BE CRIPPLED FOREVER! HE'S THE REASON WHY MY MOTHER WENT MISSING! HE'S THE REASON FOR ME LOSING MY JOB! **IT'S... ALL... HIS... FAULT!** AND YOU PEOPLE DIDN'T EVEN _DO_ **ANYTHING!** " Violet screamed, and then she made a lunge towards Paul, but was stopped by Kelly and Lester, who both grabbed each of her arms.

As they struggled, Paul could barely contain the guilt he felt for ruining a person's life that he didn't intend to mess up.

 _'I... I didn't know. I only wanted revenge on Charlie. I didn't mean to...'_ Paul thought, as he could only look away in shame.

Charlie noticed Paul's dismay, and looked back at Violet's rage. He looked down for a moment in thought, and then he looked up at Violet as he walked over to her. Violet looked up at Charlie with the rage still present in her eyes. Then Charlie took a deep breath and said,

"Violet, If there's anyone to blame for what happened to you, it's me. It was my fault Paul became Lord Mortimor in the first place."

The others eyes widened, and Violet stopped struggling to look directly at Charlie. Paul also looked at Charlie in shock.

"Charlie," Kelly said in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked, with full attention, and then Charlie replied,

"I abandoned Paul and went on to create my own band, Charlie Murder. He was my best friend and I left him. I didn't realize what I had done until he took revenge and killed me in the process."

Violet took a moment to let this set in.

 _'So_ _it wasn't just Paul,'_ Violet thought.

Then Charlie continued, "He only wanted revenge on me. He didn't think he was hurting anyone _but_ me. I'm sure he wouldn't have hurt you on purpose, and I know I wouldn't have either... I'm really sorry Violet,"

Charlie looked away from Violet in shame. Then Paul walked next to Charlie, and said to Violet,

"I really didn't know. I just wanted revenge so badly because of being forgotten, that I didn't realize what damage I was really causing."

Violet didn't say anything. She just looked down, thinking about what she just heard. Kelly and Lester released Violet at this point, and Lester stood next to Paul, as Kelly stood next to Charlie. Violet didn't look up for awhile, she was in her own thoughts,

 _'So, he didn't do it on purpose, and it wasn't entirely Paul's fault since Charlie made him seek vengeance. I understand that... but what difference does it make? It's not like everything's going to be fixed... and_ _revenge isn't going to fix my problems either! It might_ _even make things_ _worse.'_

"Violet." Violet looked up to see that Paul called her name, and he said, "I just want you to know that, I'm really sor-"

"AAAAHHH!"

A scream was heard not too far away. They all looked and saw a group of people running away from something as they ran passed them. Charlie, Kelly, Lester, Tommy, Rex, Paul, and Violet started running towards where the people were running away from. They got to a certain point, and that's when they heard the roar of a raging creature.

They stopped near the top of a hill, and they saw a large creature with the muscles of it's arms and legs shown, with a burning skull of blue fire of the skull of a dog for a head, with the rest of the body covered in brown fur, and it was on it's four legs that had human hands and feet, with the front arms being more muscular.

The beast roared into the skies, as other creatures emerged from a blue and red portal that was open from behind the beast from the ground. Some of the creatures were the flying red minions, and others were the taller versions that walked on the ground.

Charlie and the others looked on, puzzled by what they were witnessing.

"What the heck is that?" -Tommy

"That thing is HUGE," -Rex

"What is that portal?" -Lester

"Those creatures are from the Netherworld," -Kelly

"What just happened?" -Charlie

"How can this be? Who did this?" -Paul

Violet looked carefully, and she noticed a person was standing amongst the creatures. They wore all white with long sleeves that just covered the hands, and a white hood that covered the head.

"There's someone down there, right there! Next to the portal," Violet said as she pointed towards where the person or thing was standing.

The others looked and spotted the person.

"Who is that? What are they doing down there?" Kelly asked.

"Well, we're not gonna find out anything standing here. Let's go!" Charlie said, as he ran forward towards the creatures and portal.

The others started to follow. Lester stopped and turned around, as he saw Violet standing there watching.

"You coming?" He asked her.

Violet looked down, and then she grabbed her trench coat and threw it off, showing her awesome purple, gray, and black clothes (as described in Overture).

"Let's go," Violet said, as she ran with Lester to catch up to the others.


	7. Chapter Four: Howling Flames

A fight already broke out as the Charlie Murder gang clashed with some of the evil miscreants of the Netherworld. They started attacking one another, and then after killing them off, the Charlie Murder gang continued heading towards the portal. Then they encountered the large beast with the burning dog-skull head.

"This beast is called the Raging Incendiary," Violet said, while holding her little black book, as they all stood before the roaring monster.

"Raging Incendiary... yup that fits," Charlie said, as the beast roared out again.

Violet put her book in her back pocket and latched it there. Then Violet looked and saw the person in white standing behind the creature. The person looked at the Charlie Murder gang, and then they turned and started to walk towards where the portal was open on the ground.

"What?!" Violet said, as the person crossed over the portal by floating over it.

The others saw this and were surprised, but then the beast charged forward. The Raging Incendiary howled as it started running full force towards the Charlie Murder gang. Everyone spread out to dodge the beast, as the creature jumped and turned around while it skidded to a halt. The creature started running towards them again.

"Let's end this beast quickly," Charlie said, as he nudged his fist into his hand.

"You don't have to tell us twice," Tommy said.

As the beast ran towards them, the Raging Incendiary opened it's mouth and breathed out a large blast of blue flames.

"Come together!" Rex yelled out, as the others ran towards him.

Rex quickly grabbed a van and used it to shield everyone against the flames. Everyone ducked and huddled together as the flames passed above and at the sides, but it didn't touch them.

After the Raging Incendiary finished blowing it's fire, the smoke from the attack blocked it's view of the Charlie Murder gang. When the smoke cleared, the beast tilted it's head in confusion when it saw that no one was there but the vehicle used to block it's fire. Then, the beast heard a whistle, and it turned to see Lester, Tommy, and Rex next to a fire hydrant.

"Hey! You with the ugly mug! Wanna snack?! We're right here!" Tommy taunted the creature, as it roared and started running towards them.

"Wait for it... NOW!" Lester yelled out, as Rex pulled up the fire hydrant, causing water to gush out.

The Raging Incendiary saw the water and skidded, trying to stop itself from running into the gushing liquid, but it was running too fast. The beast was shot with rapid water on it's face as it howled and groaned in pain. The beast jumped back from the water, and it tried to rub it's face on the floor to get the water off.

"Aw, what's the matter?" -Charlie

The beast looked and saw that Charlie stood in front of it, as it stopped moving.

"You must really hate bathes then," Charlie said with a cheeky grin, as the beast snarled and growled as it lifted it's head up.

"Hey, no need to get so angry-KELLY NOW!" Charlie yelled out the last part as the beast was confused for that moment.

Kelly jumped right on the top of the beast's skull from one of the roofs, and she yelled out as the head of the beast began to be encased in ice. The beast shrieked, but was cut short as the ice covered it's whole head. Kelly jumped off the beast and landed right onto Charlie's arms.

"Thank you," Kelly said charismatically, as Charlie winked at her and said,

"Anytime."

The beast was still able to move, except it's head, and it started to thrash about, trying to break the ice off. However, Paul was able to set a trap for the beast, by pouring gasoline from the cars around the area on the ground. The Raging Incendiary was slipping all around until it finally lost it's footing, and landed chin-first onto the floor. Most of the ice on it's face broke off, while a cool residue remained on it's head. The beast tried to get up, but then it noticed a little figure about thirty feet away from it with her arms crossed. The beast growled at Violet, as she just smirked and took out a bundle of dynamite with a firecracker attached to the bottom. The beast was surprised and tried to get up but had a very hard time trying to move. Violet lit the firecracker and threw it towards the beast. The firecracker shot out towards the Raging Incendiary, right into it's mouth. It took a few seconds until an implosion was heard, and then the beast burst into flames when an extra explosion from it's mouth lit the gasoline under it on fire. The beast screamed out in agony, as it's body melted, and it's bones charred, especially it's head.

"Your done son," Violet said with her arms crossed.

After the creature burned, the gang gathered together, and they noticed that the portal was still there, but that there was an electric black shield of some sort on it. The shield prevented creatures from going in or out, so the CM gang didn't have to worry about more creatures showing up... for now.

"Okay, can someone please explain to me, What The HECK Is Going ON?" Tommy asked, as the others really had no explanation.

"I don't know," Charlie replied and then added, "But something's going on, and I have a feeling who it might be."

"The Angel of Chaos, right?" Kelly asked Charlie, as he nodded towards her.

"Who's that?" Violet asked.

The others looked towards one another, and then they explained to Violet about how they traveled to the Netherworld and fought the Angel of Chaos because he was trying to spread chaos into the world.

"After we defeated him, we were sent back to this world, and that was that," Charlie said, and Violet nodded while processing what she just heard.

"Dang... if only I was there," Violet said with a little disappointment in her voice.

"It was hell, but it was a wild ride," Lester said with a nod, as Violet signed and said,

"Well, anyway, if that chaos-guy is the one who's causing this, then we have to stop him."

"Yeah, we can't let him try to destroy the world again," Kelly said.

"But he couldn't have done this on his own. He has no right to come up to our world, unless someone from here is helping him," Paul said.

"But who would help him do this?" Rex asked, but no one had an answer.

Then Violet recalled the person in white and said, "Wait! That person in white... yes, they were near this portal when it opened, they flew over it. Maybe THEY are responsible!"

The others' eyes widened at that realization.

"Then we have to find them," Tommy said.

"But how do we know if they really _are_ responsible?" Kelly asked.

"We have no other leads," Lester replied.

"Then we'll just have to find that 'Person in white' and see if they'll talk," Charlie said.

"Wait, didn't the Angel of Chaos wear all white? Could that have been him?" Rex asked.

"No, that person was too small to be him," Tommy replied.

"Uh, guys, I think I know where that person is," Paul said, and he pointed towards a distinct direction that the others looked towards.

A ray of dark light from the sky had shot down on the ground from a pretty far distance from the CM gang.

"Let's GO!" Charlie said, and then they started running towards the dark light that was slowly disappearing.

Kelly looked towards some cars around the middle of the road, and she saw an abandoned purple mini van with the keys inside.

"This way guys!" Kelly yelled out, as the others turned and ran towards the mini van.

Kelly took the wheel, Violet sat in the passenger seat next to her, and the guys jumped in the back.

"GO!" Charlie said, as Kelly put the-petal-to-the-metal and drove towards the disappearing dark light.


	8. Chapter Five: Soaring Fire

On their way to the dark light, the CM gang noticed that the dark light stood in front of a cemetery. As they drove closer, the same portal from before was opened on the ground, and the 'Person in white' stood next to it, while more Netherworld creatures came out of the portal.

"Incoming!" Rex yelled out as the creatures from the portal came running towards the mini van.

Violet threw a few of her smoke bombs, which through the creatures off balance and some lost an arm or two when she threw a strong dynamite.

"How many bombs do you have?" Tommy asked Violet, as she shrugged and said,

"Well, I WAS going to use them on Paul, and if you guys got in the way..."

Violet didn't finish her sentence, as the guys looked towards one another, nervous.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt, but, WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" Kelly yelled out as the guys opened their windows and stuck half their bodies out.

There was a lot of junk in the van, so the guys started throwing stuff at the Netherworld minions. Lester stood standing in the center of the van as he was throwing stuff through the top window, and then he saw a horrifying beast fly out of the portal.

"Uh, guys... we've got a BIG problem," Lester said as the others looked up and noticed the large flying beast.

Violet flipped through the pages of her little black book and found the image and description of the beast:

The beast had a large wing span of maybe about fifteen feet with wings of a bat that were dark purple and pulsing blue veins in them that came from it's chest. The creature had red fur on it's abdomen besides the blue veins, and it had black spikes springing out from it back in a line on it's spine. It's feet were like the talons of a hawk, but all red with long black nails. The head was like a goat's with long round horns, a bird's with a long beak, and the rest of the head had red feathers, with crimson solid eyes. The arms of the beast was like a bear, with dark-brown rugged fur and red claws. The tail was thin and black with a green flame at the tip.

"It's name is the Soaring Enormity, it's stronger than the last monster," Violet said as she closed her book.

"Does it have a weakness?" Kelly asked, trying to evade a group of minion.

"Those veins have to be cut, if you can cut the veins from the wings it can't fly," Violet replied.

"Anything else?" Charlie asked.

"No, the only hint I got was to cut the veins," Violet replied.

"And exactly, HOW are we going to cut them?" Tommy asked as a large green ball of fire came down towards the mini van.

Kelly was able to dodge the fire ball, although the vehicle flew in the air for a brief moment and came down.

"WHOA! It's throwing fire balls at us!" Rex said.

The Soaring Enormity summoned more fire balls on his hands and continued throwing them at the mini van as it came closer. Kelly kept dodging the fire balls, but one fire ball was able to damage the back wheels of the mini van, causing it to spark and slow down a bit.

"The van can't take anymore of this!" Kelly yelled out, struggling to keep the vehicle in control.

"We have to make a break for it!" Charlie yelled out.

As the van came closer to where the Soaring Enormity was, the creature swooped down lower and threw one more fire ball at the mini van. It was a direct hit, and the van burst to smithereens. The flying beast cackled with a grin, but then it realized that there were was no blood or flesh scattered around. The Soaring Enormity looked around, and it looked up and it's eyes widened in shock. From above the beast, a giant robot descended and crushed the beast onto the floor. Charlie, Rex, Kelly, Paul, and Violet stood on the arm of the robot as it set them all down on the floor. The humanoid robot then reverted back to Lester and Tommy as they stood in it's place.

"Okay, I'm not going to ask how you guys did that, but, that was pretty awesome," Violet complimented as Lester and Tommy became a bit bashful.

A shrill was heard, as the CM gang turned around and saw the Soaring Enormity standing and breathing heavily. The flying beast spread it's bleeding wings out to fly up.

"Cut the Veins!" Violet yelled out, as Rex ran and tackled the flying beast to the floor.

The Soaring Enormity shrieked as Rex grabbed a piece of glass from the floor and cut the veins of the left wing. The flying beast kicked Rex off as it howled in pain and stood up. It fired an electric blast from it's mouth which sent Rex flying back into Tommy and Lester.

"OOHHH AAAHHH UUUUUHH!" The three screamed out as they shattered out on the ground.

"Guys!" Charlie yelled out, and he turned to see the beast running towards Kelly as it charged electricity in it's mouth.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Charlie yelled out as he summoned a bag of guns.

As Charlie ran over to defend Kelly, he was shooting the machine gun at the beast. The flying beast was blocking itself with it's right wing since the left one was cut up, but it kept moving forward. Kelly was focusing to attack the beast when it got close, while Charlie stood in front of her, shooting at the Soaring Enormity. When the beast got close enough, Charlie stopped shooting so that the beast would remove it's wing. When it did, Kelly used her Siren Smash right in the beast's face.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHEEEEE!" Kelly screamed out as the beast was pushed back by the powerful vocals.

After a moment of dizziness, the beast was able to shake it's head, but then Violet ran over to the beast and sliced up the veins on it's right wing. The Soaring Enormity roared out in pain as it jumped back to get away from Violet. The beast shot out a green fire ball towards Charlie and Kelly while Violet tried to run back to stop it, but Rex and Lester were able to move them out of the way in time while Tommy moved Violet since she was pretty close to it.

"Go get him Paul!" Tommy yelled out.

The beast was going to shoot them again, but then it started to get shot at by numerous bullets. The Soaring Enormity tried to block itself with it's arms as it saw who was shooting at it. Paul was holding two machine guns in each hand, as he continued to shoot at the beast, making it move back. When Paul was close enough to the beast, he ran out of bullets and then he threw the two guns at it, making the beast fall back on the floor. Paul ran over to the beast, as he picked up a large piece of glass, and then he jumped and staved the beast right into it's chest where the blue veins met.

The beast roared in agony as blue blood poured out of the wound.

"AAAAHHHHHH! **YOU!** " The Soaring Enormity said, as Paul looked at the beast in surprise.

"YOU... You were one of us. You were our leader. WHY DO YOU SLAY US LORD MORTIMER?!" The Soaring Enormity said, as it coughed up some blood.

Paul looked at the beast in shock, but then he shook his head, and looked at the beast with irritation as he said,

"My name is NOT Lord Mortimer. That's not me anymore. My name is Paul Bitterman!"

The beast just cackled a laugh as it said, "That's RIGHT! Your not Lord Mortimer anymore... so I can KILL YOU!"

The Soaring Enormity punched Paul off of him. Paul hit the floor as the beast stood up and readied to throw a green fire ball at him. However, before anything, the beast felt pain surge through it's body from the wound on it's chest, and it fell on it's knees in pain. Paul was able to stand up.

"Paul! Let's do this!" Charlie yelled out from behind Paul, as he ran over to him holding onto a spear with a sharp, glass shard as it's point.

Paul turned to Charlie and nodded as he went over to him. They both held onto the long spear as they both ran over to the beast with full force.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Paul and Charlie yelled out, as they hit the beast right in the chest and into a street pole.

The beast roared out in pain, and then Lester came over and played an Electric riff at the spear in the beast's chest as it electrocuted it.

"RRAAH AAAH AAAH AAH AAAAHH!" The Soaring Enormity yelled out as it was electrocuted, and then it burst into flames and disintegrated.

"Dang... it's dead alright," Tommy said, as he, Kelly, Rex, and Violet walked over to the other guys.

"Well, you were right Violet. This one was stronger than the last one," Kelly said as Violet nodded and said,

"Yeah, this one was pretty tough."

As the others talked for a moment, Rex looked around towards where the portal was, which was about twenty feet away. His eyes widened when he saw the 'Person in white' floating away, although they were just above the ground.

"GUYS THEY'RE LEAVING!" Rex yelled out and pointed at the 'Person in white.'

Everyone looked and noticed the 'Person in white.'

"Let's get them!" Charlie said, as everyone started running towards the mysterious person.


	9. Chapter Six: Hold on!

**I decided to post this today, since I will be busy tomorrow. Enjoy.**

Floating away since the portal was opened, the 'Person in white' continued on their way as they thought,

 _'I opened two, but there are three more left... then_ _ **he**_ _will come...'_

The 'Person in white' signed as they continued on their way. Then they heard multiple footsteps behind them. When they turned around, they were surprised that a group of people were following them, but they weren't just any group of people.

 _'Those are the ones_ _**he**_ _told me about... wait... that girl... she'-.'_ The 'Person in white's thoughts were cut short when Violet yelled out,

"Hey! GET BACK HERE!"

The 'Person in White' looked at Violet, but then they turned and started moving ahead quicker.

 _'I can't be caught by them, especially not her,'_ they thought.

"They're getting away!" Kelly yelled out as the group continued their chase.

"We'll see about that," Violet said when she pulled out a firecracker from her pocket.

She lit the firecracker, aimed, and threw it forward as it shot towards the person. However, right before the firecracker could touch them, the person turned and smacked the little missile up into the air. It flew up and exploded in shining fragments of multiple colors. The others looked up in surprise, as Violet looked at the person and noticed that the person was flying backwards and looking at them.

The 'Person in White' wore a long, solid-white gown that reach their ankles with long puffy sleeves, a white hood that wrapped around their neck like a scarf and covered their eyes, white puffy pants that are only noticeable since they are moving, and white flats. The clothes looked like they were very high quality and soft to the touch.

Violet looked at the person for that time, examining their appearance as she thought, _'Who is this?'_

The others looked at the person as well, and they had similar thoughts. Then, the 'Person in White' turned around and continued flying away, a little faster than before.

"They weren't even fazed by that," Lester said.

"They're too fast!" Tommy said.

However, the 'Person in White' suddenly turned around and face the CM gang. They're hands started to glow as they swiped their hand across and summoned a few creatures from the Netherworld, but they had white head bands on, as they charged towards the CM gang. Rex ran ahead of the others as he charged forward towards the creatures. Some of the creatures went flying back, while others got stomped on by Rex.

As the CM gang continued their pursuit, the 'Person in White' continued to summon enemies to attack, but the CM gang was able to take down whatever came their way. However, Violet started to notice something.

 _'Why aren't these monsters attacking me? I mean, I'm right here,'_ she thought as the next creature that was coming towards her turned to attack the others.

Violet became frustrated by being ignored, so when the next creature went to attack Kelly, Violet ran in front of her so that she could attack it instead, which confused Kelly for that moment. However, when the creature saw Violet, it pulled back to get away from her.

"What the what?!" Violet said, as Kelly was surprised and said,

"Wait what?"

The creature flew around and tried to attack Kelly from behind, but Violet was able to run behind her. The creature pulled back again, and flew up to avoid Violet.

"Coward!" Violet yelled out, as she stuck her fist out to the flying creature.

Kelly was very surprised, and she asked, "Why isn't it attacking you?"

Violet turned to Kelly and replied, "I don't know, and it's freaking frustrating. WHAT I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO FIGHT WITH?!"

Violet yelled out to creature, who didn't respond. Kelly was still confused as she looked towards the 'Person in White' and noticed that they were looking towards Violet.

 _'What's going on here?'_ Kelly thought as she looked between the person and Violet.

"LOOK OUT!" -Tommy

Kelly's thoughts were cut short when the flying creature swooped down to attack her.

Tommy was able to throw an acid chainsaw at the creature and disintegrate it.

"Thanks Tommy," Kelly said.

"No prob- What the?!" Tommy said as everyone looked towards where the 'Person in White' was.

"Where did they go?" Kelly asked when everyone halted to a stop.

"They just vanished," Paul replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Charlie said.

"Up there," Lester said and pointed to a small apartment building towards the roof.

The 'Person in White' stood on the roof, with their arms up in the air, and were concentrating power into their hands. Suddenly, a slice was heard, and then a portal, like the last two, opened up but it was vertical and it was green and black.

During the opening of the portal, the CM gang were making their way up the apartment complex. The 'Person in White' heard thuds behind them as they quickly turned their head to see the CM gang landing on the roof.

"Stop! Don't you realize what your doing?!" Charlie yelled out to them.

"Your bringing the apocalypse back!" Tommy added.

"Why are you doing this?!" Kelly added.

The 'Person in White' just looked at them, and then they flew up above the portal. The portal started to glow brighter, as a large creature emerged from it.

It's head was misty and black, with glowing white eyes, and bright, white human teeth. It had the skull of a bear covering it's head, with the spine on top of it's back and connected to the skull. The rest of the body was like a monkey, but the fur was black with blood spots, the tail had a sharp hook on the tip, the hands and feet were large black claws, and there were bones coming out of it's arms like spikes with blood on the tips.

Other creatures came out the portal that were similar to the large one with the same head, but some of them had wings, and others ran around on all fours.

"So _this_ is how 'Planet of Apes' really began?" Tommy remarked.

"No kidding," Lester said, as he nodded.

Charlie, Kelly, Paul, and Violet looked towards them, unamused.

"Uh, guys, Heads Up!" Rex said quickly, as they all looked and saw the monkey-like creature beating it's chest as it charged towards them.

As everyone dodged, Violet started to look through her book. The monkey beast turned towards where Violet was and started running towards her.

"Violet!" Rex yelled out as he picked her up quickly and ran while the beast skidded and kept pursuing them.

"I'm trying to find out what it is and how to kill it!" Violet said, quickly flipping through the pages while Rex continued to avoid the large monkey beast.

"OOOooooHHHH!" Rex yelled out as the beast was just about to grab them, with it's ugly claws.

WAAMM! The monkey beast fell flat on the roof, with Charlie and Paul on top of it, with a giant hammer made of cinder block, bricks, and rope.

"GO!" Charlie said to Rex, and he nodded and kept running to get away from the monster.

Charlie and Paul jumped in front of the beast, as well as Lester, and Tommy.

"Ha! You guys killed it _that_ fast?" Tommy said.

"No, it's not dead," Lester said keeping his guitar in hand.

The monkey beast began to lift itself up slowly, and then it's white glowing eyes turned red as it shrieked into the air, while the guys were covering their ears. A moment of silence stood, as the guys removed their hands from their ears but then,

WAACCKK!

The monkey beast back-smacked all four guys away, making them almost fall off the roof.

"GUYS!" Rex yelled out when he stopped to see what was going on, Violet still in his arms.

The monkey beast moved forward to see if the guys were still there, and they were, but they were holding onto the edge of the roof for their lives.

"I didn't want to go down like this!" Tommy yelled out angrily.

"We're not going down like this! We just need to climb up!" Charlie yelled back.

"Oh no," Paul said, as the guys looked up to see the monkey beast with a sadistic grin.

It opened it's mouth, and a concentration of blood and green electricity formed in it's mouth, preparing to shoot at the guys.

"What do we do? Jump?" Paul asked.

"Where are we going to jump to? The only place we can jump to is to our deaths!" Tommy replied, as he looked down to the floor that was about eleven stories below.

"Well, at least you can choose whether you want to be incinerated, or smashed," Lester said.

"Very funny," Tommy said.

"Guys, now's not the time," Charlie said while the concentration of energy in the monkey beast's mouth grew larger.

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry about that. ^^;**


	10. Chapter Seven: Cascade Effect

"I got it!" Violet said, finally finding the page.

"What does it say?" Rex asked, as they both looked at the page.

"It's name is the Ravaging Primate. It's nimble and agile, but a doofus at times. It's mildly indestructible, and it can jump at great heights if necessary. It's weakness is... well let's just say it's terribly shy, and it's joints aren't completely stable," Violet read.

"So, if it's shy, then we should remove that skull on it's head," Rex said.

"Yeah, and if the joints aren't stable, then we'll have to break them," Violet said as she put her book into her pocket.

"Then let's get'em," Rex said, and Violet nodded, as Rex put her down on the floor.

They looked up towards the beast, and gasped when they saw that the Ravaging Primate was charging it's attack in it's mouth to shoot the guys.

"NO! GUYS!" Rex yelled out, but then a rope with a metal hook at the end of it wrapped around the Ravaging Primate's mouth, as it was pulled back by Kelly.

"Kelly!" Rex and Violet yelled out simultaneously.

"You are NOT going to harm them you filthy ape!" Kelly yelled fiercely, as the Ravaging Primate struggled to get it's mouth out of the rope.

Kelly took out a shotgun that she had and was about to shoot the monkey in the face. However, the Ravaging Primate was able to use it's tail to cut off the rope, and then it kicked Kelly away, although she was able to shoot it's foot.

"AH!" Kelly yelled out when she hit the floor pretty hard.

"Kelly! Are you alright?!" Charlie yelled out, worried about his wife.

Before she could answer, the Ravaging Primate danced like a monkey happily while shrieking, and then it started running over to where Kelly was. Charlie was able to get on the roof, while Paul, Lester, and Tommy were almost up.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Charlie screamed out as he tried to run towards the beast, but it was too fast.

The Ravaging Primate stood in front of Kelly, as it raised up it's fist to punch her down.

"NO!" Charlie yelled out.

Lester, Tommy, and Paul gasped, while Rex was able to run in front of Kelly so that he could try to take the hit.

"Rex NO!" Kelly yelled out, but Rex stood his ground ready to get smashed, but the attack didn't happen.

Instead, a slash and splatter was heard, as the Ravaging Primate screamed out in pain, while it took a few steps back. The elbows of the monkey beast were cut with deep gashes, and bleeding out red and black blood.

"YAAH!" A yell was heard as another slash and splatter was heard, and the monkey beast fell on it's cut open and bleeding knees.

The Ravaging Primate screamed again in agony. The others were looking to see what was causing this. Then they all saw Violet jumping away from the beast, with a long knife of a gold and black handle that was covered in blood, all the while with a fierce look in her eyes, and gritted teeth.

"Violet..." Charlie said, stunned.

"Was that her?" Tommy asked.

" _She_ did that?" Lester asked.

"Whoa," Paul said amazed and unnerved.

"YAAH!" Violet yelled out as she charged towards the Ravaging Primate.

The monkey beast tried to grab her, but Violet was able to jump on it's claw hand, and while running to it's head, she held her knife low so that she was cutting across the arm. When she made it close to it's head, the monkey beast tried to snap at her, but Violet was able to roll away from it's mouth and onto it's back.

"RRAH RAAHH HIIYAA RRAAHH HA!" Violet yelled out as she was stabbing it's back and cutting the spine up.

The Ravaging Primate screamed in agony as it tried to reach for her with it's hands, but that didn't work so it tried to use it's tail to grab her. When Violet was near the top where the spine and skull met, the tail moved quickly to grab her, but she was able to grab the tail blade and use it to cut the spine and skull apart. The Ravaging Primate hollered in pain, and then Violet said,

"Oh shut it up already!"

She was able to stick a dynamite in the back of the beast's neck, and then Violet ran off and away from the beast.

"It's gonna blow!" Violet yelled out as the others ducked and covered.

The dynamite blew up, and when it did, the skull blew off of the Ravaging Primate's head, showing it's black burned up face with only a mouth and glowing white eyes. The Ravaging Primate screamed in horror as it tried to shield it's face, although it couldn't move properly because it's spine was cut up and dispersed in pieces. The beast, in it's panic and pain, hobbled around the roof in confusion, until it slipped on it's own blood and fell off of the roof. Then a big CRUNCH was heard.

"Ooooo," Everyone said at the same time, as Lester looked over the edge where the monkey beast fell.

"EEH! Yup, it's dead alright," Lester said with disgust.

Violet was breathing heavily, as the others approached her.

"Violet, your a beast," Tommy said.

"Thank you," Violet said, and then she took a deep breath in and out.

"You cut that Monkey down to size," Rex said, impressed.

"Yup," Violet nodded with her fist up.

"Thanks Violet," Kelly said, and Violet replied,

"No problem."

Charlie stood next to Kelly and asked,

"Are you alright?"

Kelly turned to him and nodded, "I'm alright Charlie, you know me."

Charlie nodded in response, and he turned towards Violet and said,

"Thank you Violet."

Violet gave Charlie a thumbs up as a reply. Then Paul looked towards Violet and he thought,

 _'She could have_ _killed me... scratch that... she_ _ **would have**_ _killed me... horribly.'_

Lester felt a disturbance as he looked and saw that the 'Person in White' was descending away from the building to the ground floor.

"They're escaping again!" Lester yelled out, as the others immediately focused on what he said.

"Enough chasing! They're going down!" Violet yelled out as she started running towards the edge of the roof.

"Hold on!" Paul said as he ran and grabbed Violet before she could jump down.

"HEY! Let me GO!" Violet ordered, as she tried to pull out of Paul's grip on her arm.

"You can't just jump off like that, your going to hurt yourself," Paul said, scolding her a bit, as Violet looked at him with annoyance and anger and replied,

"When did _you_ care about other people? You didn't seem concerned when you set the Fall on fire. YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME THEN! WHY CARE NOW?!"

Paul gasped and went silent, as did the others, except Kelly who said,

"Violet, your being unfair."

"Unfair?!" Violet said, as her temper rose and she said, "From all the people in the world, your telling ME that I'M being unfair?! I already learned that life isn't fair, especially when people like _you_ are in it!"

Whoa.

"Whoa, whoa, when did _all_ of us get involved in this?" Tommy said as Violet clarified,

"I'm talking about Paul and Charlie."

Charlie was surprised, but then he realized what she meant.

"What _about_ Charlie?" Kelly said getting upset, as Violet pulled her arm away from Paul, who didn't do anything more but look down.

"Uh yeah, Charlie just admitted to being the cause of my cousin's death, _and_ everything else that went wrong, like _losing my mother_!" Violet said with clenched fists.

Kelly stood quiet for a moment. Violet took that moment to calm herself down as she looked towards Charlie. Then she realized that, maybe she _was_ being unfair to Charlie, considering that he _did_ apologize and was trying to help the world after the apocalypse. Violet took a moment to think, and then she signed and said,

"Well, I guess your not _all_ bad Charlie..."

Violet turned around when Charlie looked up at her.

"I'm being pretty hard on you... I apologize." Violet said calmly, as Charlie was surprised, as well as the others.

The others couldn't see, but since Paul was closest to Violet, he was able to see her expression become somber and her eyes become moistened. Paul felt even more terrible, seeing the product of his old rage.

"Violet," Paul said in a low voice for her to hear.

Violet looked towards Paul with the same expression but more serious, as he walked closer to her and said in the same low voice,

"I'm really sorry that I caused you so much pain, and if there's anything I can do to make it up to you, I'll do it."

Violet heard the sincerity in his voice, and then she straightened up and turned fully towards him and said, in all seriousness,

"If you had to die to ever make it up to me, would you do it?"

Paul froze for that moment at her question, but before he could answer, a BOOM was heard. Everyone turned towards where the sound came from, and they noticed a large green and black opening a pretty long distance away.

"Oh GREAT! They opened another portal!" Tommy said in annoyance.

"We have to stop them," Charlie said.

"No more distractions," Kelly said, especially to Violet and Paul.

"We _have_ to work together, whether we like it or not," Kelly said firmly, as Violet and Paul looked towards one another, and then back at Kelly as they nodded.

"Then let's go kick some!" Rex said.

 _'Okay, that's two. So four portals are opened... now the last one... should I open it? I... I have to... I have to set_ _ **him**_ _free... it's the only way...'_ The 'Person in White' thought, as they started to slowly float away from the portal that they opened.

The beast that emerged from the portal was a large raccoon monster that had bulging red eyes, four ears on it's head, saber-tooth fangs, large paws, a pot belly with a gold chain wrapped around it, a large bushy tail with serrated fur that can cut stuff, and hind legs like a horse but with claws instead of hooves. The fur was like a regular raccoon, besides the hind legs that were dark brown. The beast gurgled with laughter, and twitched a lot as it suddenly ran forward.

The 'Person in White' continued to slowly float away, although they stood just above the ground. They were in deep thought, and they weren't listening to the other voices yelling out stuff like,

"The Baleful Menace!"

"KILL IT!"

"LOOK OUT!"

"Cut the eyes!"

"Watch the tail!"

"RRRAAAHHH!"

"That's gotta hurt."

"Over there, look!"

"Hurry up."

"Throw me, I'll catch them!"

"What..."

"OKAY!"

The 'Person in White' didn't notice that a girl in purple was about to slam into her, until it was too late of course.

BAM!

"AAAAHHH!" The 'Person in White' yelped as they were slammed by Violet, who just used her whole body to knock them over.

Violet rolled over on the floor, as the 'Person in White' went flying forward and landed on the floor, but they were able to block their face with their arms. The others caught up, and Kelly helped Violet stand up.

"Are you alright?" Kelly asked, and Violet shook her head to rid herself of dizziness, and then she said,

"I'm fine. Wooh, Rex, your freaking strong," Violet said, as Rex blushed a bit and said,

"Aw, thanks."

"Uhhh."

The others looked to see that the 'Person in White' was slowly standing up. The others prepared themselves.

"Okay, who are you, and why are you doing all of this?" Charlie asked firmly.

"Yeah, what on Earth is your deal?" Violet added.

As the 'Person in White' stood up, the white hood they wore fell off, and the scarf around their face loosened. The person had dark brown hair just below their shoulders and... wait a minute...

"Huh?" the others said at the same time, but Violet stood silent.

The 'Person in White' turned around to face the others, as they all eased up and looked at her in surprise and confusion. The expression on her face was sad, regretful, and poise, as she looked towards the others, with her eyes resting on Violet, who's mouth was open with an expression of bewilderment and surprise. Violet took a few steps forward, eyes locked on the woman before her.

"Wait Vi-" Kelly immediately stopped talking when she noticed a single tear stream down Violet's face.

"M-M... Mother," Violet said, as silence loomed for a moment.

"WHAT?! That's YOUR MOTHER?!" Tommy asked.

"Your mother?!" Kelly asked.

"What, but..." Charlie said.

"Huh?" Rex asked.

"But..." Paul said.

"Why?" Lester asked.

Violet's mother didn't say anything immediately. Violet took a couple more steps towards her mother, but then her mom took a step back. Violet stopped walking and said,

"Mom, what happened to you? Where did you go? Please tell me."

V's mother looked away from Violet, and then she signed and looked back at her and replied,

"I'm sorry Violet. It's just... this all started when you told me about what happened to Vito. I couldn't believe it at first, but when you started to cry, I couldn't deny it. I was at home, full of sorrow and pain. Then I heard on the news about an apocalypse of some sort happening. I knew you were out there Violet, and I didn't know what else I could do. I went to the basement and..."

"And what? What happened mother?" Violet asked concerned, as her mother looked away, contemplating on whether or not she should tell her.

She looked back at Violet, and she saw concern and strength in Violet's eyes, as she signed once more and said,

"I opened the Big Black Book of Old Secrets, and I asked if there was any way to save Vito. The book reacted, and it summoned forth... **him**."

"Him?" Violet asked, the others were speechless, but they reacted quite loudly when V's mother answered,

"The Angel of Chaos."


	11. Chapter Eight: Finally

...

...

"WHAT?!" Everyone except V's mother responded.

"Mother! Why, What, Huh, WHA, WHAA?" Violet said, trying to speak words.

Her mother just looked down and continued, " **He** was summoned to the room. At first, I didn't understand why, but then I realized that he did _indeed_ have the power to revive Vito. Although he was as much surprised as I was, he seemed to already know of my predicament before I fully explained it to him... He, agreed, to bring Vito back if I... opened the portals, and spread chaos across the world."

V's mother slowly turned around in dismay, as the others just watched in shock, but they had to speak up.

"Wait, you made a deal with **him**?" Paul asked, now more concerned.

"Why would you? I mean, I get that you wanted to save Vito, but from all people to make a deal with..." Charlie said, while shaking his head slowly.

"Miss Barrage, let us help you. We can go and confront the Angel the Chaos, and maybe we can-" Kelly said but was interrupted by Miss Barrage as she quickly turned around and said,

"No! The deal is almost complete, and he won't reconsider. He told me that he wouldn't, and if anything prevents me from opening the portals then Vito will..."

She looked away at the thought of losing Vito again. Violet was too shocked by all of this to have any reaction, but her mind was active,

' _That Angel of Chaos... that's why my mom was missing... so, then... Vito was really dead, and that dude_ _brought him back... but my mother has to pay him... she would've never have done any of this... I know she wouldn't have... but that beast, that monster...'_

Then Paul said, "You can't go along with it, Miss Barrage. He takes more than he gives, he did the same thing to me."

Violet looked at Paul in total shock and said, "You? He did that to _you_?"

Paul looked at Violet, and then he signed and nodded.

"I was a fool to listen to him," Paul said.

"No your not," Charlie said and continued, "We understand why you did it Paul, just like how we understand why Miss Barrage is doing this."

Charlie looked towards V's mother and took a few steps towards her, as she took a few slow steps back.

"But we can't let you destroy the world like this. There has to be another way," Charlie said.

V's mother thought about it, and then she said, "There _is_ no other way... I'm sorry!"

V's mother summoned four large minions with wings, as she floated away.

"No! Mother!" Violet called out as she hurried ahead towards her mother.

"Violet wait!" Kelly said but stopped when she noticed something peculiar.

 _'Those creatures aren't even trying to stop her...'_ Kelly thought, as she watched Violet hurry past the minions, without them even making an attempt to stop her.

"What's this?" Lester said in confusion when he noticed that too.

Rex took a few steps forward, but the minions snarled at him and readied their claws to strike.

"OH COME ON! You let her pass right by you guys!" Rex said in annoyance, but the minions continued to snarl and growl.

"That doesn't make sense. Why didn't they attack her?" Tommy asked.

"They did the same thing before, they kept ignoring Violet and coming after us," Kelly said.

"WWAAAHHH! PUT. ME. DOWN!"

Everyone looked up, and they saw that a flying minion with a bird beak and talons was holding Violet in the air, as she struggled and screamed.

"GET YOUR FILTHY CLAWS OFF OF ME, YOU DIRTY BIRD THING!" Violet squirmed and kicked, as the bird beast just stood in the air.

"Violet!" Kelly said.

"Let's get her down," Charlie said.

"Yeah, that might be troublesome," Lester said.

They all looked, and noticed that even more minions and monsters were coming towards them.

"Then let's make this quick," Paul said, as he nudged his fist into his hand, with his eyes briefly looking up toward where Violet was.

"That's right," Charlie said, as he stood next to Paul with smirk and said, "We've faced worse than this. Time to end them all."

"With style!" Tommy said, as all six of them stood together as the monsters came.

"You better put me down right now! I am NOT in the mood for this!" Violet said menacingly, as the bird minion just ignored her threat and stood afloat.

"Your going to regret messing with me! YOUR GOING TO!" Violet yelled at the bird minion, who didn't flinch, and didn't take her threat seriously.

"You despicable cretin... you don't know who your dealing with," Violet said in a low tone, and the bird beast still ignored her warning, until a buzzing sound was heard, followed by a SLICE!

Violet looked up and gasped when she saw that the bird beast no longer had a head.

"How the..." Violet said, and when she looked ahead she noticed that Tommy was on the back of a minion that didn't seem like it was so monstrous like the others.

"You okay Violet?!" Tommy asked as Violet nodded.

"Yeah I am- WHAAAAH!" Violet yelled out as the decapitated bird beast released her and fell one way while she started falling down as well.

"AAAAHHH-HUH?" Violet said when she felt strong arms catch her.

Violet looked up and saw that Paul was the one who caught her.

"Are you alright?" Paul asked, but Violet didn't answer as she looked around and saw that they were riding on some sort of four-legged creature.

Violet also noticed that Kelly sat near the front of the creature and was steering.

"I'm... I'm okay... thank you Paul," Violet said, although she wasn't looking at him, she was looking downward.

Paul nodded, not bothered that she wasn't looking at him, and said to Kelly,

"She's alright."

Kelly turned her head towards them and said,

"That's a relief -Gasp-."

Behind them were three flying minions with reaper scythes in close proximity. Paul turned his head around to see the three minions, but then he saw someone jump in front of them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHEEEEE!" Charlie screamed out towards the three minions, while on the back of the same looking minion that Tommy rode on.

"Thanks Charlie," Paul said.

"Yeah, let's keep going!" Charlie said while flying next to them on the minion.

"We're catching up!" Tommy said, as he also flew besides them on the minion.

Ahead of them, Rex was driving a roofless vehicle, catching up to V's mother. Violet saw this and her eyes widened as she said,

"Mother."

Rex was driving as fast as the car could go. He was catching up to Miss Barrage, while the others rescued Violet. Miss Barrage noticed that Rex was following her, and she summoned more creatures to her aid.

"Please! I don't want to fight!" Miss Barrage pleaded with Rex, and added,

"I don't want to hurt anyone! I never intended for any of this!"

Rex threw a soda can at one of the enemies and replied,

"Whether you want to or not, your still hurting people by summoning these monsters, by summoning **him**!"

"They're all I have left!" Miss Barrage replied.

Rex threw a few more cans of soda, and the stereo of the car, and asked,

"Who?! Violet?! and Vito?!"

Miss Barrage turned to look at Rex with two single streams of tears down her cheeks, as Rex gasp.

"Violet. Vito. They're the only family I have. My sister and her husband are gone. My husband has already been gone for ten years. I have no one left but them," Miss Barrage said, as she turned back forward.

Rex was stunned, even though he continuously threw more stuff at the creatures trying to attack him.

"But Miss Barrage-" Rex was interrupted.

"No one," Miss Barrage said, and then she turned her head to Rex with a stern expression and yelled out, "NO ONE IS GOING TO HURT THEM AGAIN! They're MY little ones! And NO ONE is going to hurt them! I'll do ANYTHING to be sure of that!"

After a moment, Rex replied, "YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH OTHERS TO PROTECT! What about my friends back there?! What about my kits back home?!"

Miss Barrage arched a brow and asked, "Kits?"

Rex replied, "YEAH! My beautiful kittens at home! I care for them as much as a parent would for their children! I've been protecting them and raising them since they were born! And even others that I rescued! Come on Miss Barrage! We ALL have something to fight for, but it doesn't have to BE this way!"

After a moment longer of silence, Miss Barrage signed and said, "I'm sorry..."

Rex looked towards her, and then his eyes widened when he saw that her right hand was glowing white and black in a clenched fist, as she turned to him with a stoic expression and sad eyes, and said,

"I have no choice."

Miss Barrage turned around all the way and readied her fist. Rex couldn't stop the vehicle in time, and he shielded himself with one hand. With one punch, Miss Barrage hit the grill of the vehicle and sent it flying, while flipping backwards.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Rex yelled out as he fell out of the flipping vehicle.

The vehicle went into a nearby building and exploded, while Rex stood on his knees in the middle of the road panting. He gasped when he looked up and saw Miss Barrage floating in front of him with her two fist glowing in white and black fire. She looked at him sadly, but then when she looked up, she saw that the others were catching up with their mouths open in shock. Miss Barrage locked eyes with Violet for a moment, and then she immediately turned and flew away at a quick speed. The others came together next to Rex. The two minions that Charlie and Tommy were flying on vanished, and the beast that Kelly, Rex, and Violet were riding on transformed back into Lester.

"Rex! Are you alright?" Charlie asked.

"I'm alright, I just didn't know that she could do that," Rex said as Lester, Charlie, and Tommy helped to lift him up.

Kelly turned to look at Violet since Paul was still holding her, but when she looked, Violet was gone.

"What-Paul! Where's Violet?" Kelly asked.

Paul looked towards Kelly, and then he looked down only to see his hands holding no one.

"What the... Vi... Violet!" Paul yelled out when he looked and saw Violet running towards where her mother had flown to.

Paul started running after Violet, and the others followed.

"Man he's really bookin' it," Tommy said between breaths as they tried to catch up with Paul.

"Yeah. Even in baseball he never ran _this_ fast," Charlie said between breaths.

"Look! The portal!" Lester said.

The group looked forward and saw, a long distance ahead, a green and blue portal that opened up, but it was opaque.

"Why is nothing coming out?" Rex asked.

"I don't know, but we can't let anymore of those monsters escape," Kelly said.

"Violet! Violet! Hold On!" Paul yelled out to Violet as he continued his pursuit.

"I have to stop my mom!" Violet yelled back.

She could see her mother ahead with the opaque portal before her.

"But you shouldn't go by yourself! It's too dangerous!" Paul yelled back.

"She's my mother, she wouldn't hurt me, and it's not like those monsters attempted to harm me anyway!" Violet yelled back.

Paul thought about that, and he realized that she was right.

"Well, yeah, now that I think about it, they haven't attacked you at all... but that bird tried to take you! I won't take the chance!" Paul yelled out.

They were getting closer to Miss Barrage.

"Why?! What do I matter to you?!" Violet yelled back, but she was a little more focused on her mother than the answer to her question.

"Because... because I feel like it!" Paul yelled back.

Violet turned around to look at Paul, questionably, but then she gasped when she saw a flying minion with a sword, ready to strike Paul. Violet turned and readied her firework gun, which was a gun that instead of a barrel holds a firecracker on it, and shoots forward when the trigger is pulled. Violet aimed at the minion and told Paul to duck. He did as instructed, and Violet shot the firecracker gun, as the firecracker went flying towards the minion and sent it upward, and it exploded in the air. Paul looked up and saw the minion explode. He turned to Violet and was shocked as he said,

"You... you actually _saved_ me..."

Violet looked towards Paul, and then she looked at the gun, and then towards the floor.

 _'I did save him, huh...'_ Violet thought, since she was actually stunned by her actions.

Paul walked closer to Violet and stood a foot away as he tried to speak,

"Uh, um... th-thank you, Violet."

Violet looked up at him, and then she signed as she patted him on the shoulder and turned around towards where her mother was.

"I can't let her do this," Violet said.

"Then let me help you," Paul said.

"Hey! What about the rest of us?"

Paul and Violet turned to see that the others had finally caught up, and that Charlie was the one who had spoken. Paul looked towards Violet, asking for approval without asking, and Violet looked at all of them thinking, and then she nodded with a smile.

"Of course you guys can help. The more the merrier," Violet said calmly.

The others nodded, and then they all looked towards where Violet's mother was.

"Come on!" Violet said, and they all ran together towards Miss Barrage.

 _'I... I don't want to do this. I don't know if I can. If I unlock this last portal..._ _ **he**_ _will be able to come here, but then... I...I have to... for their sake... Violet, Vito...'_ Miss Barrage thought, as she stood in front of the locked portal.

She looked at her hand, and then she clenched it as she closed her eyes and looked away and said,

"I-I-I can't... I just can't-"

 _ **"Do you not care for your family?"**_ A voice that was smooth and deep spoke to Miss Barrage through the portal, although you couldn't see who was speaking.

Miss Barrage looked up and took a step back, surprised by hearing **his** voice again.

"A-Angel of C-Chaos..." Miss Barrage said in low, slightly shaken voice.

 _ **"Yes my dear. It's time to open the final portal. Why do you hesitate? We made a deal,"**_ AoC said.

"I-I know we did... but-but..." Miss Barrage said.

 _ **"You wanted the boy to live, and I helped to bring him back. You must complete your part of that agreement by opening ALL of the portals,"**_ AoC said.

Miss Barrage looked away in sadness and said, "I know."

 _ **"Then open the portal, now,"**_ AoC said in a calm voice.

Miss Barrage nodded and looked up at the portal as she raised one hand up.

"MOM STOP!" Miss Barrage turned around and saw Violet standing about ten feet away, with the others behind her.

"Mother please, there has to be another way! Don't do this ma!" Violet pleaded.

Miss Barrage's eyes watered as she looked down and closed her eyes. She signed and said,

"Violet, please forgive me if you can..."

"Mother!" Violet said.

"I have no choice Violet. We'll lose Vito again if I don't..." Miss Barrage said as her fist started to glow black and white.

"Ma..." Violet said in almost a whisper as she looked at her mother in sorrow.

Lester summoned three minions and sent them towards Miss Barrage.

"W-Wait!" Violet said as she went to run forward, but was stopped by Paul and Charlie, who put their arms in front of her to block her.

"Calm down Violet. We only want to stop your mother, not hurt her," Charlie said.

 _ **"Don't show mercy,"**_ AoC said.

The CM gang's eyes widened upon hearing the Angel of Chaos' voice, and then Miss Barrage's hands began to glow brighter as she turned towards the others and summoned a large beast.

This beast was covered in black fur with large black, bat wings, big bear paws, a red horse tail, bright red eyes, and the head like a dog without fur but was all black with two white, boney spikes on it's head instead of ears. There was glowing green smoke coming from it's mouth, long fangs that went over it's mouth, and it was huge.

"What... is... that... thing?" Tommy asked, even though he knew the others probably didn't know.

"It looks like a... a Dark Fracture," Violet said, squinting at the beast.

The others looked towards Violet.

"What's a Dark Fracture?" Paul asked.

"Well, Dark Fractures are monsters that are divided pieces of one large beast," Violet said.

"So, it's one large monster that was once little ones?" Kelly asked, and Violet nodded and said,

"That's right."

The Dark Fracture roared out into the skies, and then it charged forward with incredible speed.

"Look Out!" Charlie yelled out as everyone ran out of range of the Dark Fracture.

Half the group went one way, while the other half went the other way. The Dark Fracture saw this and skidded to a halt. Then the beast split itself in half, going in each direction to get the two groups.

"It's coming for us!" Tommy said, as he stood with Violet and Kelly.

"The more it splits, the more it's power splits too," Violet said.

"Ah, so it gets weaker," Kelly said.

"Then we should split it up even more," Tommy said as the two girls nodded.

They each ran in three different directions. The half of the creature that came for them looked at the three people, and then it split itself into three forms, as each form charged at it's target.

"Bring it," Kelly said with a smirk as she took out her mic.

Tommy took out his base and readied himself to attack, while Violet took out a firecracker gun with a barrel that could shoot multiple ones. On the other side, Lester, Charlie, Paul, and Rex stood before the large half of the beast, when Charlie noticed what the others were up to.

"Guys, let's split up. We can each take on one fracture," Charlie said, and the other guys nodded.

The four guys split up, and the beast also split up into four to go after each person. Charlie took out his mic, Rex took out his drums, Lester took out his guitar, and Paul held a shotgun.

"Let's GO!" Charlie yelled out as everyone attacked at the same time.

The Dark Fractures roared out in pain when the musical- and gun- based attacks came with full force. The beasts went flying back on the ground and stood there, motionless. The CM gang called off their assault, and cautiously approached the Dark Fractures. Then, the beasts began to melt into the ground, and they were gone.

"Huh? That's it?" Rex asked.

Then a cry was heard as the others turned to see that one of the Dark Fracture halves had grabbed Violet from behind, and was holding her by her arms.

"Release Me You Brutal BEAST Or FACE MY WRATH!" Violet hollered, but the beast wouldn't let go, and it looked down at the struggling female since it was still pretty tall.

"Let her go, now!" Paul said with his shotgun aimed at the beast's head.

Suddenly, Dark Fractures emerged from behind everyone and grabbed them, as they each held them by their arms.

"LET US GO!"

"Get OFF Me!"

"ERRR!"

"Don't Touch Me You Freak!"

"AAAHHH!"

"Let GO!"

They yelled out and struggled, but the Dark Fractures held them in a vice grip. Under their feet, the Dark Fractures created shadows to hold each of the prisoners' feet down so that they wouldn't kick and try to run.

As the CM gang struggled, the Dark Fractures were able to stand side by side before the portal, about ten feet away. After a while of struggling, the CM gang stopped when they noticed that Miss Barrage stood in front of Violet while they looked directly at one another. Violet looked at her mother in anger and sadness, while Miss Barrage looked at Violet in sadness but she stood serious. Miss Barrage's eyes began to water, and Violet looked at her mother in sympathy. Then, Miss Barrage turned around and flew closer to the portal as she charged up her right hand with black and white energy.

"Ma, you don't want to do this. I know you don't," Violet said, but her mother said,

"I don't, but I'll do what I must to save you and Vito."

Miss Barrage then shot a beam of black and white energy towards the portal.

"Nooooooo!" The others yelled out, as the beam of energy made contact with the portal, and a brilliant dark light flashed, which made everyone look away with their eyes closed.

 _ **"Finally..."**_


	12. Chapter Nine: On the Run

After the dark light had faded, the CM gang was able to look up, but they gasped at who they saw. The figure before them was very tall, slender, and he wore a white tux with slick black hair and a white mask on his face. His body was emitting a white glow as well.

"Angel of Chaos," Charlie nearly whispered, with anger in his voice.

" _ **So we meet again my 'friend.' Hehehe. How quaint, especially to see all of you in chains...**_ " AoC said darkly, as the CM gang noticed that the hands of the Dark Fractures that held them morphed into chains.

"You Son Of A Gun! Set Us Free!" Violet yelled out as she struggled violently but to no avail.

" _ **Hehehe, well well...**_ " AoC swiftly floated and stood before Violet, as she stopped struggling and faced him with fierceness in her eyes.

" _ **So, your Ani's child. Interesting. Your pretty feisty, aren't you?**_ " AoC said with a chuckle, and Violet growled at him.

Then AoC placed his hand under Violet's chin as he made her look up at him.

" _ **My, what a pretty young lady Ani has... isn't that fortunate... for both of us**_ ," AoC said as he chuckled darkly.

Violet was fed up with him, but she wasn't the only one. The others wanted to slap AoC's hand away from her, especially Paul. Then Violet snapped at AoC, but she missed since he quickly pulled his hand away from her bite.

" _ **Hmph, aren't you bold? And stubborn... not to worry though, you'll learn to respect me soon enough child**_ ," AoC said as he stood straight up and looked at the others.

" _ **Hm, what to do with the rest of you, and my ex-servant?**_ " AoC said, as the others glared at him, and Paul gritted his teeth when AoC referred to him as 'ex-servant'.

Then AoC snickered and said, " _ **I'll put more thought into that later... for now I have a more pressing matter to attend to**_."

AoC turned his attention to Violet's mother, Ani, who laid on the ground on her side, weakened since she opened the final portal. He floated straight towards her and lifted her up off the ground. Ani was mumbling, but AoC understood what she was saying.

" _ **She's fine Ani, and we have our own unfinished business, don't we?**_ " AoC said in a dark tone, as Ani looked up towards him with a hint of fear in her eyes.

Then, AoC turned towards the others while holding Ani just above his hands and said,

" _ **Enjoy the time you have left puny humans... for this will be your last day of peace before chaos reigns supreme!**_ "

As soon as he said that, he opened a warp portal.

"MOTHER!" Violet yelled out as AoC stepped through the warp portal with Ani.

The portal closed and they were gone. The Dark Fractures then released the CM gang as they melted down into pools of black liquid on the floor.

"Yuck! Disgusting!" Tommy said as he stepped away from the melted creatures as well as the others.

Violet looked around in a frenzy. She was looking at the rooftops, looking around the street, and putting her hands on her head, gripping her hair in panic and worry.

"Mother... Why Mommy why? Where are you?" Violet said in a low voice, although the others could still hear her. She added,

"He took her. He took my Mother... Why _my_ mother? Why mine?"

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned and saw that Paul was the one who reached out to her. He looked at her in concern, as well as the others not too far behind him. Violet looked towards them, and you could see that she was ready to cry.

"Violet, don't worry. We'll get your mother back-" Paul stopped speaking when he saw tears finally streaming down Violet's cheeks.

"Why my mother? Why my family? Why?" Violet asked in a voice full of grief, as Paul stood looking at her in surprise.

Kelly walked over and stood in front of Violet as Paul backed away. Then Kelly said, in a soft tone,

"Look, we don't know why this is happening to your mother or to your family, but we're gonna fix it. We're not going to sit back and let the Angel of Chaos get away with this. We're going to fix it, understand?"

A few more tears came down Violet's cheeks, as she wiped them away with her back hands. Then, Violet fixed up her hair, and took a moment to breathe.

"Okay, I'm ready to go... let's fix this," Violet said, determination and fire returning to her eyes, and Kelly nodded as she turned to Charlie and nodded towards him.

Charlie nodded back, and then he stood forward and said,

"Alright guys, this situation has gotten pretty big and pretty bad, so let's put our game faces on and whip some-"

"Uh guys, is that supposed to be moving?" Rex asked, pointing to the dark liquid from the melted fractures.

It twisted and bended, and then the face of the Dark Fracture was seen in the puddle.

"Let's... get the heck outta here," Tommy said.

"Where are we going to go?" Lester asked.

"Anywhere but here," Kelly said, as everyone started to run off as the Dark Fracture slowly took form...

Just past the cemetery near the forest, where the Sasquatch used to roam, the CM gang stood together in the Sasquatch Museum. They were hiding out there, preparing themselves for the journey and battles ahead. It wasn't going to be easy, so they made sure to gather some equipment and upgrade their weapons, and clothes.

"Okay, so do you want the spiked ones or the poison-dipped ones?" Tommy asked Lester.

"Poison," Lester said, as Tommy handed him the gloves.

"Oh! Let me get the spikes," Rex said, as Tommy passed him the spiked gloves.

"Where's those spiked boots?" Kelly asked to no one in particular.

"Found 'em," Charlie said, as he passed Kelly the boots.

"Nice," Kelly said, as she passed Charlie handgun ammo.

"Where's the other dagger? Do you have a dagger?" Paul asked Violet.

"Here it is," Violet said, as she passed him the matching dagger.

"Thanks," Paul said as he took the blade.

"Do you have a three of hearts?" Violet asked Paul, as he thought for a moment, and then they both started laughing.

"Good one," Paul said, and Violet nodded and said,

"Yeah."

Charlie and Kelly noticed that Violet and Paul were getting along better, as they looked towards one another and smiled.

"Here we go, found it," Violet said.

"What did you find?" Paul asked.

Violet pulled out a rocket launcher, without the rocket, from behind a line of clothes.

"What the?!" Paul said in surprise, as Charlie and Kelly looked on in surprise as well.

"I remember coming here before. There's some hidden stuff all around. If you can find it, you can buy it," Violet said, holding the launcher on her shoulder with a smile.

Lester, Tommy, and Rex saw Violet holding the rocket launcher as well. Then everyone started searching behind clothes, under clothes, behind stuffed Sasquatch plushy and the Dishwasher plushy, and they indeed found some hidden weapons and items.

"This is gonna be fun," Charlie said, as the others agreed.

An army of monsters of the AoC surrounded the Sasquatch museum, as they waited for the CM gang to step outside. They waited anxiously for the CM gang to walk out, but then they heard a loud hum of engines. They looked towards one another in confusion, until the humming sounds grew louder, and then

BAM!

The CM gang drove through the wall of the Sasquatch museum on pumped up motorcycles with knives, swords, and chains around each vehicle, and each person wore their own viking helmets with various spikes. They drove through the crowd of minions, which ended up cutting most of them to ribbons. The CM gang continued through the forest, while the other minions were following them.

"They're pretty stubborn," Violet said.

"Just like you," Paul said.

"Humph, I'm more stubborn than they are," Violet said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Paul asked with a smirk.

Violet turned her motorcycle around and spun it so that it sliced up the minions that were following them. Then Violet quickly caught up to the others with her motorcycle.

"What do ya think?" Violet asked Paul.

"Heh, I guess you _are_ more stubborn," Paul said, as Violet nodded.

"Aw, how cute. You too are getting along," Rex said.

Violet and Paul looked at Rex, and then at one another and nodded. Then they rode next to Rex, and at the same time, they bumped Rex's vehicle at the sides.

"Whoa, WHOA! Hey!" Rex yelled at them as he took a moment to regain control of his vehicle, while Violet and Paul just laughed.

"We're almost there guys," Charlie said, ahead of the others, as they all revved their engines and continued to drive onward.


	13. Chapter Ten: Soaring Rapids

Upon Gor'Castle Summit, the CM gang stood looking out beyond the castle.

"Do you see anything?" Charlie asked.

"Not yet. It's too dark to see anything right now," Kelly replied.

"It's still night. We just need the sun to rise a bit and it should be easier to see," Violet said, whiling sitting on the edge.

"Hey, be careful on there. You might fall," Tommy said to Violet, and then she swung around and planted her feet on the floor.

"How long until the sun comes up?" Rex asked.

"About twenty minutes, probably," Lester replied.

While the guys were waiting, Kelly decided to take this time to talk a little more with Violet.

"Hey Vi, can you help me out for a minute?" Kelly asked, and Violet nodded.

Both ladies were walking out of what used to be the room with the throne.

"So Violet, I wanted to ask you a few things," Kelly said.

"Sure thing," Violet said.

"I was wondering about your cousin, Vito. What's he like?" Kelly asked.

Violet thought about it, and then she replied, "Vito's a good guy at heart, even though he's a bit of a doofus sometimes. He's always willing to help other people, especially kids because he says he remembers being a kid once. He would always look on the bright side, and do his best in everything, even if it's sweeping a floor. He's pretty hyper and always ready to do something 'adventurous' as he calls it. We would always either go out and look for something to do or just kick back and play video games in the house. But no matter what we were doing, we always had fun, him and I. Laughing, playing, goofing around... it's always fun with Vito..." Violet looked down, as if a sudden tug at her heart had made her sad.

Kelly noticed and she asked, "Violet, are you okay?"

Violet didn't look up, but she replied, "I just thought about when I lost him... I was thinking about how we wouldn't be able to hang around together or laugh and be best friends... I just don't know what I would have done without him, and my mother too. We've always been together... but now Vito may be crippled and he won't be able to play sports or do the things he always wanted to do... and now that my mom has been taken... I don't know what's going to happen to us. It won't be the same..."

Kelly looked down and thought, ' _Whoa... she almost lost her only family, and pretty cool ones at that. The only way she's ever lived was with them... No wonder she was so set on revenge before._ '

Then Violet stopped walking, which made Kelly stop.

"Wait a minute, where are we going? Didn't you need my help with something?" Violet asked Kelly.

"Oh. Um. You already helped me," Kelly replied, and Violet looked at her in confusion.

"Hey, Kelly, Violet! Take a look at this!" Charlie called out from the other room.

Kelly and Violet looked at one another and nodded, as they walked back to where the guys were.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked.

"See for yourselves," Charlie said, looking at something beyond the castle.

Kelly and Violet looked, and they saw a large glowing structure, surrounded by a mist of darkness.

"You think that's where **he** is?" Violet asked, as she examined the structure the best she could from that distance.

"Well it's a start, but judging by how flashy and dark it is, I'd say that's our best guess," Charlie said.

"It wasn't there a minute ago, and those monsters look like they're guarding it," Paul said, looking through some binoculars at the mysterious place.

"Wait! You mean that black mist is actually MONSTERS?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, and a lot of them," Paul said calmly.

"Dang," Lester said.

"Could our bikes break through them?" Charlie asked.

"I don't think our bikes will be able to cover the _whole_ distance between here and there," Tommy said.

"And even if they could, those monsters won't let us pass easily," Lester said, crossing his arms.

"There has to be a way," Kelly said.

Silence followed, as everyone was trying to think of an idea or plan to get into the mysterious structure without dying.

"Uh guys, what's that?" Violet asked, pointing to something heading their way.

They squinted their eyes to get a better look, but then Paul said,

"Oh my..."

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"Get ready for the chariots of hell," Paul said, as he put away his binoculars and took out a shotgun.

The others got their weapons together, which was an assortment of shotguns, handguns, and machine guns. They heard the sound of faint galloping, and then it became louder as they saw seven flying beasts coming their way. They were a group of horse-like creatures with black legs like velvet, golden bodies of armor with only the bones of their neck and head visible, with orange and black fire as the mane on their head and tails.

They came galloping in the air towards the CM gang, with glowing yellow eyes of fury, and three long white feathers on each side of the horses' bodies, which could explain how they were flying. The CM gang took a couple of steps back, readying their weapons as the group of horse beasts approached them. Violet was quickly skimming her little black book, when the horses landed on the ground in front of the CM gang. They stood still, looking at the CM gang, as if they were waiting for orders to attack from an unseen leader.

"Here," Violet whispered when she found the page that showed the horse-like creatures.

"They're called Soaring Rapids, horse-like incendiaries and... they're like horses..." Violet said.

"Yeah? What else?" Tommy asked.

"That's it. It just says 'they're like horses,'" Violet said.

No one moved, as the CM gang stared at the horses and they stared back. Each side was waiting for the other to make their first move. During that time, Violet thought,

 _'Horses. 'They're like horses.' I can see that, but how is that helping-'_

Suddenly, Violet realized the significance to that one sentence, and shouted out loud,

"We can tame them like horses!"

Her sudden out burst of realization had startled the others, as well as the fiery horses, who neighed and scrapped their front hooves on the ground.

"They're gonna charge!" Tommy warned, as he took a couple of steps back.

"Wait-" Rex tried to stop Tommy from moving, but the horses rose up on two legs, and then they slammed their front hooves down and charged forward.

"You moved back! You can't show that your afraid of them!" Rex said, and then they all started running since the Soaring Rapids were coming.

"Then what do we do now?" Tommy asked Rex, and the others listened in as well.

"Grab a snack and/or face them head on," Rex replied, as he took out a carrot from his pocket.

"Why you had a carrot in your pocket?" Charlie asked.

"One of my kittens likes them. But he likes playing with them more than eating them," Rex said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You got anymore," Violet asked, and Rex shook his head.

-Neigh!-

"Then let's split up and grab something to give these beasts," Lester said, as he saw that the horses were catching up.

"Let's go," Paul said, as the whole team dispersed, while Rex stopped running and turned around.

He saw that the horses also dispersed to follow each person, while one of them stood a few feet away from him. The horse looked at him with shuttered eyes, while Rex firmly held onto the carrot and looked at him with a stern expression.

"Bring it on Horse-bro!" Rex yelled out, as he charged at the horse, and horse charged at him dramatically.


	14. Chapter Eleven: Taming the Beasts

"Why do my legs have to be short?" Tommy said, as the fiery horse was catching up to him really quickly.

As Tommy was able to turn a sharp corner easily, the lone Soaring Rapid tried to skid to a halt, but he ended up ramming into the wall. Tommy looked back as he ran, and he smirked and said,

"It's not bad being the short guy eh?!"

Then Tommy ended up tripping over something, and landed on the floor.

"OW! What the- Le gasp-" Tommy said, as he turned and saw that he tripped over an apple.

Tommy quickly stood up and grabbed the apple, as he looked around and noticed that there was nothing else on the ground.

' _Weird,'_ Tommy thought, and then he turned his attention to the Soaring Rapid that was slowly approaching him.

"Okay golden, fire, horse, thing... I'm not afraid of you," Tommy said, as he stood his ground, and the horse beast continued to slowly approach him.

"-Sign- I wish it didn't come down to this..." Lester said, as he stood before a garbage can that was overfilled with wrappers, cans, and crumbs of food.

NEIGH!

Lester turned towards the sound, and he saw the Soaring Rapid that was chasing him, standing near a doorway that was on the opposite side of where Lester was in the room. The Soaring Rapid snorted steam from it's nostrils, and then it charged towards Lester.

"But I'd prefer _not_ to get trampled to death!" Lester said quickly, as he pushed over the trashcan, searching for a piece of food for the horse beast.

As the horse drew closer, Lester was still searching for a piece of food.

 _'Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope! NOPE!_ ' Lester thought, as he grabbed half a hotdog, and prepared for the beast to come.

Kelly was able to jump on a chandelier in one of the rooms, looking around to see if she could find something to give the Soaring Rapid that was walking around below her. The horse beast didn't realize that she was above it, and it continued to walk around, trying to find her.

 _'I don't see anything. What can I give this thing... or maybe I don't...'_ Kelly thought, and then she decided to take a risk.

Kelly tugged on her black gloves, as she waited for the horse beast to come closer. Then, when the Soaring Rapid was close enough, Kelly jumped off of the chandelier and landed on the beast's back. The horse beast turned it's head slightly to see that Kelly was on it's back, and then it snorted in fury, as Kelly grabbed onto it's mane and held on tight.

"Bring it on," Kelly said, and the Soaring Rapid started running around while jumping, as she held on for dear life.

The Soaring Rapid that was chasing Charlie was cutting him off at almost every corner, which made him turn around and have to take an alternate route. Charlie couldn't find any food to give the horse beast, and he was starting to get tired of running. He ended up in another room and quickly pushed a few heavy barrels in front of the door. He could hear the horse beast banging on the door, and then he saw that the door was slowly opening for it. Charlie looked around the room, and he didn't see anything, besides a lone apple near the door on the opposite side of the room. He didn't have time to question why it was there because the Soaring Rapid was halfway through the door, so Charlie ran straight towards the apple and grabbed it. When the beast finally broke into the room, it ran towards Charlie, as he held the apple towards it.

Paul was avoiding the Soaring Rapid that was hunting him down, as he was rummaging through a few small barrels that were in the corner of the room he was in. The Soaring Rapid entered the room slowly, as he noticed Paul, but he didn't seem to notice him. As the beast cautiously moved towards Paul, he was able to get at least ten feet away from him. However, as the beast lunged forward, Paul turned around while picking up the small barrel, and he held it out in front of himself. The Soaring Rapid couldn't stop himself from jumping forward, as his whole mouth ended up getting caught in the barrel. At first, the beast wanted the barrel to get off of his face, but then he realized that something was inside. It smelled like a mix of different foods like apples, pickles, and a few pieces of vegetables. The Soaring Rapid began eating the food inside of the barrel on his face, as Paul walked next to him and petted his face. He looked at Paul for a while, as Paul looked at him, seeing if he can trust him.

 _'I wasn't sure if that was going to work, but I hope he likes the food,_ ' Paul thought, as he and the Soaring Rapid continued to have a stare down.

Violet was running down a hallway, as the horse beast was chasing her. She hadn't found any food at all, but she was tired of being chased.

"Forget this!" Violet said, as she grabbed a few tiny explosives from her pocket.

"Eat this!" Violet shouted, as she turned around and threw the explosives at the horse beast, as it opened it's mouth and swallowed the bombs.

Violet stopped running, as the horse beast came to a halt. Then an implosion was heard, as the Soaring Rapid's shoulders, neck, and mouth jerked. Smoke started seeping out of the Soaring Rapids mouth, as it's eyes were widened in surprise, as well as Violet's eyes. Then the Soaring Rapid lowered it's head, as it slowly approached Violet, while she stood in place since the beast didn't seem threatening. The Soaring Rapid stood about a foot in front of Violet, and then it sat down, waiting. Violet arched an eyebrow, questionable to the beast's actions, and then she realized what was going on.

"You want... this?" Violet asked the beast, as she took out a few explosives from her pocket.

The Soaring Rapid's tail started to wave back and forth, as it's ears rose up and it's mouth opened while panting. Violet threw a few more explosives into the Soaring Rapids mouth, as the beast closed it's mouth and then the explosives imploded in it's mouth.

The Soaring Rapid stood up, as it turned it's body towards Violet, signaling for her to get on it's back.

"Wow. Who would have thought?" Violet said, with a smile, as she walked forward to get on the Soaring Rapid's back.

Violet was able to get back to the original place where everyone was before the Soaring Rapids came, while riding on the one that was formerly chasing her.

"I wonder where the others are? I hope they're okay," Violet said, as her horse turned his head towards her.

"Let's look for them, Thunder," Violet said, and her horse, that she named Thunder, nodded.

"That won't be necessary," Paul said, as he came into the room on his horse, as well as the others on their horses.

Violet turned towards them with Thunder, and she smiled in relief and asked,

"You guys are alright! How did you tame them?"

"Believe me, it wasn't easy," Charlie said.

"I thought I was in a rodeo with this one," Kelly said, as she patted her horse's neck.

"How'd you tame your beast?" Tommy asked Violet.

"Apparently, Thunder likes eating explosives," Violet said, as Thunder nodded.

"Thunder huh? Hm... I will call my horse... Slammer!" Rex said with a smile, as Slammer neighed in approval.

"Hm... What should I call mine?" Tommy thought out loud.

"We'll think of names in a minute. Right now we need to get to that church," Kelly said, getting everyone back on track.

"Yeah, and I think I have an idea," Charlie said with smile, as the others looked towards him.


	15. Chapter Twelve: Confrontation

The minions of the AoC that were around the church were patrolling the area, in case if the CM gang decided to roll in. They kept a sharp eye on their surroundings, although it was dark outside, so they couldn't see very well through the trees and bushes that were around them. Then they heard the roaring of engines, as they turned their attention towards where the sound was coming from. They saw lights coming towards them from behind some bushes, as they prepared themselves to attack. The minions were surprised when the lights, that were actually motorcycles, quickly busted through the crowd of monsters. The minions quickly ran and jumped on the motorcycles to stop them from getting to the church and from running over anymore of their fellow minions. They were able to attack the motorcycles at the same time and break them in pieces. However, the minions were surprised to see that no person was on any of the motorcycles. They searched through the remnants and even the direction where the motorcycles came from, but they found no person in sight.

Above, while the minions were searching for the motorcycle riders, the CM gang were riding on their Soaring Rapids in the air towards the church.

"They fell for it," Charlie said, as the CM gang and the Soaring Rapids approached the front door.

After Charlie opened the door, the CM gang and the Soaring Rapids quickly entered the church. They jumped off of their horses, as they locked and barricaded the doors so that the minions wouldn't interfere.

"Okay, let's see what's going on here," Charlie said, and the others nodded in agreement.

The CM gang started walking towards another door, since the room they were in was an all white lobby with a round black rug on the floor. They came to a stop when they noticed that the Soaring Rapids weren't following them.

"What's the matter guys?" Violet asked.

Thunder walked towards Violet and neighed, as the other horses stood in line towards the barricaded door.

"I think they're guarding the doors for us," Lester said.

"Aw, thanks guys," Rex said, as the horses turned and nodded, and then they turned forward again.

"Thanks buddy. Be safe," Violet said, as she patted the side of Thunder's face and he nodded.

As Thunder turned to guard the door, Violet turned and went with the CM gang to the next room.

The next room was all white, but the walls were more gray, and it was more of a large and long hallway than a room.

"This is weird," Rex commented, as they started walking forward.

"It is... and does anyone else hear music?" Paul asked, as they started to hear a faint melody getting louder as they walked through the hallway.

"Yeah. What is that?" Charlie asked, as the melody sound became a little more clearer.

"It's an organ," Lester replied.

"Organ?" Violet asked.

"A church organ. You know, those big pianos," Tommy replied.

"Oh. I thought he was talking about an actual organ," Violet nearly whispered, as the others chuckled.

Then, when they were about three quarters of the way through the hallway, the melody sounded very familiar.

"Isn't that a wedding song?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah. It sounds like it," Lester replied.

Then they noticed a large window just above the tall wooden doors before them.

"Throw me up real quick Rex. I want to see what's going on before we enter. There might be more monsters," Violet said, and Rex agreed.

He intertwined his fingers together, as he kept his hands in front of him, while Violet placed both of her feet on his hands. Then Rex boost Violet up quickly and with a good amount of strength so that she could jump high enough to look through the window. As Violet was in the air, she looked through the window carefully and saw something very odd. When she fell back down, Rex was able to catch her, as her expression showed that she was in intense thought with a hint of confusion.

"What is it? What did you see?" Paul asked.

"Wait... but why... they're not... it can't be... but why... -Gasp!-" Violet said as her eyes widened and her expression showed horror and shock.

"What's the matter?!" Charlie asked in surprise to Violet's expression.

"No... NO NO NO! HE WON'T! I WON'T LET HIM!" Violet shouted, as she took a mallet that Rex was carrying on his back, and ran straight towards the wooden doors.

With one powerful and mighty swing, Violet busted open the doors, as they swung open and nearly broke off of their hinges. Violet threw down the mallet on the ground as she ran inside the room, while the others followed, and Rex took his mallet back.

Inside, it was a large, white room with a few rows of chairs that led across the room. Near the other side of the room was a golden altar with a white curtain behind the one who stood behind the altar. Behind that curtain, more towards the right side of it, was the church organ that was being played by a familiar red beast that used to work for Lord Mortimer. However, the attention was more on the people who were at the altar. The one behind the altar stand was a creature with red eyes, a black top hat, half shredded bat wings, an invisible head besides his mouth that was black outside and red inside, a blue tailcoat with a black shirt inside and white gloves, and his legs were actually a blue fire that kept him floating in the air.

In front of the altar stood the AoC and Ani with their backs turned as they stood side by side. When Violet busted open the doors and ran in with the others, Ani and AoC quickly turned to see them.

"V-Violet?" Ani said, but AoC moved his arm in front of her so that she would stay put, as she looked down sadly.

Violet and the others stood a pretty short distance from the altar, as they readied their weapons, while Violet glared intensely at the AoC.

" _ **-Sign- I understand if you people like crashing hotels, but I didn't think you liked crashing weddings too,**_ " AoC said, as he took one step forward.

Violet looked towards her mother, as her expression became concerned, but then it changed to surprise when she saw that Ani was holding a bouquet of white flowers.

"Mommy..." Violet called Ani, as her mother looked at her, and then she looked away regretfully.

AoC chuckled and said, " _ **Oh dear child. You came a little too early for me to properly punish you. I would have preferred to wait until I became... your legal father.**_ "

The CM gang gasped in shock, besides Violet, who growled.

"Okay I'm totally confused, can someone explain what's going on?!" Charlie asked.

" _ **Allow me,**_ " AoC said, and continued,

" _ **You see, I not only made one deal with Ani. The first deal was to bring Vito back to life, which I did in exchange for her to open the portals. However, I realized that although I would be able to wander here, it would be on a time limit with certain restrictions on my powers, since I am not of this world. I would have to return to the Netherworld after awhile, and it would be pretty annoying since coming here was difficult enough, and it would take more time. But... I realized that if I had a legal right to be here, then I wouldn't have a time limit or restrictions on my powers since I would technically be a part of this world."**_

"So you wanted to marry Ani because she is from our world, and by being married you each have a claim over what the other has," Kelly said, to clarify what he was saying.

" _ **Precisely,**_ " AoC said.

As this processed through the CM gang's minds, Charlie took a step forward and said,

"So after all the suffering you put Ani through by making her fight us and open the portals, you would still condemn her to _more_ suffering by marrying you? Using something as sacred and as wonderful as marriage for your own dark purposes?"

The others looked at Charlie with some surprise, and then they looked towards AoC when he spoke,

" _ **I wouldn't dare to let my queen suffer.**_ "

AoC turned towards Ani, as he placed his hand under her chin and gently nudged her head up so that she could look at him.

" _ **No. I take great care of what belongs to ME,**_ " AoC said in a darker tone, as tears started streaming down Ani's cheeks.

"You monster..." Charlie said, as he looked downward while his hair fell over his eyes, and his shoulders were shaking.

Violet was also looking downward, as her shoulders were shaking as well.

"Guys..." Rex nearly whispered, as Violet and Charlie stood their ground.

AoC released Ani's chin, as he took one step towards them and said,

" _ **Well, since you fools decided to interrupt, I'm going to have to subdue you all until after the marriage is complete. Of course, if you want to fight, then I'll have to be less lenient on all of you this time.**_ "

"Just shut your mouth you freaking FAKE SLENDERMAN!" Violet shouted, as she and Charlie raised their guns, Violet with a magnum and Charlie with a handgun, as they shot simultaneously.

AoC jerked back from the shots to his forehead, but he didn't step back. After a moment, AoC chuckled, and then he started to laugh, as his laugh echoed throughout the room.

" _ **Alright then. You want to fight huh? You want to TUSSLE?! Beelzebaal! Mariago! Get in positions!**_ "

Mariago, the creature behind the altar, grabbed ahold of a large black book on the altar and flew upward. Beelzebaal, who was playing the piano, turned around and flew towards where Ani was, as he lifted her up and flew back a bit.

"You..." Paul said, remembering the red-furred beast.

"Hm! Is that you Mortimor? You SON OF A JERK! I can't believe you betrayed us like you did before. Killing off Circe and King Tepes like the Grim freaking Reaper! I'm going to enjoy your destruction by the Angel of Chaos sucker!" Beelzebaal said, as he flew higher while holding Ani.

"Mom!" Violet called out to her mother.

" _ **Oh don't worry dear child. You'll be able to see your mother, when YOU learn to behave! Now let's level the playing field!**_ " AoC said, as his hands started glowing red, and then he slammed his hands onto the ground.

The ground cracked around AoC hands, as the cracks glowed red, and then a surge of red pulsed through the ground that went through everything in the room, including the walls and ceiling, as it all turned red. Then everything started to melt away, as the whole inside of the church morphed into one large room. When AoC lifted his hands from the ground, the room settled into it's new form:

The walls, ground, and ceiling turned rocky like a cave, in brown, green, and burgundy. The whole cave was in a large circle like an arena, while one side of the cave protruded from the wall, creating a zig-zag rocky pathway up to the top of a ledge that overlooked the whole cave.

Beelzebaal placed Ani on top of the ledge, as Mariago stood floating up there with her. Then Beelzebaal flew down near the bottom of the rocky ledge, and stood near the start of the rocky pathway.

The CM gang looked around in amazement at the change of their surroundings, but then they focused their attention on AoC when they saw him glowing black.

" _ **Prepare for the End!**_ " AoC said, as he started to transform.


	16. Chapter Thirteen: Explanatory

The CM gang readied themselves with their first set of weapons that consisted of various guns: Charlie with two pistols, Kelly with a SMG, Lester with an assault rifle, Tommy with a sniper rifle, Rex with a Flamethrower, Paul with a shotgun, and Violet with a firecracker-enhanced crossbow.

AoC transformed into his first form: his head became the skull of a beast with four white horns, his upper body was dark red with burly arms, his lower body was brown horse-like legs, and he had bat wings on his back. He was twice the size of Rex, and he lifted his head up, as he roared and fire shot forth from his mouth.

"This form again? Seen it. Not impressed," Lester said.

" _ **Hahahahaha! Oh, but I'm not through yet. This is only the start!**_ " Aoc said, as his body started to radiate black and dark purple smoke.

The CM gang started to shoot at the AoC, but the bullets had no effect on him, as he summoned monstrous minions from the Netherworld to fight for awhile. AoC started to transform into a more monstrous form, as the CM gang ran forward to fight them. Just like before, the beast minions weren't targeting Violet, and they were avoiding her.

"Again! You guys STILL won't fight me! What the hay dudes?!" Violet shouted at the beast minions.

" _ **HAHAHAHAHA! Allow me to enlighten you child...**_ " AoC said, as he sunk into the ground and reappeared in front of Violet in an upgraded form.

His head was still of a beast skull, but a fire was burning in the head of the skull that could be seen when he would open his mouth to speak, and the empty eye sockets had glowing orange pupils. His wings were longer and had long spikes on the ends. His hands were covered in boney claws that were long and sharp, and his teeth were sharp as well. The lower half of his body was covered in a furry, smokey black skirt, and he had furry, smokey black fur around his longer neck and shoulders. He also had a long red tail with black spikes along the top of the tail to the end.

Violet looked at him in surprise to see his new form, but then she gritted her teeth and looked at him with disdain.

" _ **You see Violet, the second deal that I made with your mother was that, if she married me, then me and my minions would not lay a claw on you or your cousin Vito,**_ " AoC said, as he quickly slithered around Violet until he stood face-to-face in front of her.

Violet looked into the eyes of the beast that stood before her in surprise to what he just said, as he looked at her in amusement.

" _ **Now you see child? Your mother loves you and Vito so much that she would be willing to marry the TRUE Lord of Chaos to protect both of you. Isn't that something? Now you know how much your mother loves you. How nice is that?**_ " AoC said, as he lifted his head to look up at Ani, as did Violet, while Ani turned away while closing her eyes.

Violet looked up at her mother in sadness and longing to give her hug, but then she turned to AoC with rage building up inside of her for his mockery. She immediately balled her hand into a fist, and punched AoC in the face when he turned back towards her. The beast minions and the rest of the CM gang stopped fighting for a moment when they saw that Violet punched AoC in the face.

AoC touched the side of his boney face with his hand, as he turned towards Violet, who looked at him with her persistent anger. Although he was angered by her attack, he kept his composure as he laughed a little, and said,

" _ **Oh little child... such a stubborn nature you have... just like your father.**_ "

Violet's expression immediately changed to surprise, and she asked,

"Y-You... You knew my daddy?"

" _ **Yes, I knew of him. I was only curious of him because I knew of your mother from her sister, your aunt. She was such a remarkable and bestial lady your aunt. She was also the author of the Big Black book,**_ " AoC said, as he pointed to the book in the hands of Mariago.

' _The book! How didn't I notice it before,_ ' Violet thought, as she looked at the Big Black book in Mariago's possession.

" _ **Your aunt gave me much trouble with her investigations of weird and obscure creatures that I sent into the world to cause trouble. She was able to subdue and destroy them, as well as her husband, and write all that they learned and discovered in the Big Black book. Although, they found a way to enchant the book so that it would be able to regularly collect information of new creatures I created,**_ _**and other odd things already present in the world. It was truly a remarkable feat... but sadly, they ended up dying together when dealing with another creature of mine that even I lost control of. I actually liked both of them, and held high hopes that someday I would manipulate them to help me rule this world, but they died. Your father died too, but his death was for retrieving something that I wanted to get my hands on. He kept fighting so many of the minions I sent, and he gave his life to destroy them all and to destroy what I wanted to get... all well. That was in the past anyway,**_ " AoC said, and then he reached forward and grabbed Violet by her chin as he made her look up at him.

" _ **Besides... now I have Ani, your cousin, and you to keep me company while I rule the world. Don't worry... since your father isn't around anymore, or Vito's parents, I'll take responsibility for ALL of you. I'll be the patriarch of your family... soon,**_ " AoC said with a sinister grin as he released her chin.

"Y-You... YOU SON OF A DIRTY DOG! YOUR THE REASON WHY VITO'S PARENTS ARE GONE _AND_ YOUR THE REASON WHY MY DAD IS GONE!" Violet shouted, as her eyes moistened.

" _ **Technically, the beast that lead Vito's parents to their death was also trying to rip my head off, and your father would have survived if he wasn't crazy enough to blow himself and my minions up. You shouldn't feel so bad... they died noble deaths,**_ " AoC said, as Violet growled at him.

"You freaking, fatherless cretin!" Charlie shouted at AoC.

"You've got some nerve being the cause of her family members' deaths, especially her father, and then trying to marry her mother! You dirty scoundrel!" Kelly shouted at AoC.

" _ **What are you two, her lawyers? Anyway, I grow bored of explaining myself. Violet, be a good girl and stay out of this,**_ " AoC said, as he snapped his claws, and a Dark Fracture about double Violet's size rose from the ground before him.

It quickly grabbed Violet and handcuffed her wrists on her back as it carried her a few yards away from the battlefield.

"Let ME GO! LET ME GO YOU BESTIA ANIMALE!" Violet screamed at the Dark Fracture, as it connected a chain to the handcuffs and held onto it, while she struggled to get out of it.

"Violet!" Paul called out to her, but before he could go to help her, AoC quickly slithered before him and spread his wings out to block Violet from view.

Paul backed up from him, as he gritted his teeth and clicked his shotgun. The others gathered near him, as they aimed their guns at the AoC.

Then AoC swept his hand towards his right, as the CM gang looked towards that direction, and they saw a large Dark Fracture emerge from the ground. The large beast roared, and then it prepared it's long, white claws for battle.

"It's back," Lester said, as he, Tommy, and Rex aimed their guns at it.

The Dark Fracture and the AoC grinned deviously at them, while the CM gang readied themselves to fight with all they've got.

"Okay guys..." Charlie whispered, as the others listened to him intently, "We're gonna have to fight like freaking beasts to hold'em back, and while they're distracted, Paul will make a run for it to Violet and help her fight off that other Dark Fracture. Then she'll be able to tell us how to kill it, and after we do, we'll all fight the Angel of Chaos together. But he definitely won't be easy this time. Do you guys think you can handle it? Lester, Tommy, Rex?"

"We got it," Lester said.

"No problem," Tommy said.

"We're on it," Rex said.

"Ready Kelly, Paul?" Charlie asked them.

"Ready," Kelly said.

"Are you sure you guys will be okay?" Paul asked.

"We will. Just hurry up and save Violet," Charlie said, and Paul nodded.

"Alright, let's rock," Charlie said.

"And roll," Paul said, as he smirked and the others did so too.

" _ **Your ends are near, children. I may have some mercy on all of you, if you surrender now,**_ " AoC said.

Charlie shot one bullet at the AoC, which grazed the side of his skull. AoC started to growl, and then he sucked in a large mass of air, as he blew fire at the CM gang while they dodged it.

As the battle ensued, Violet was struggling to get out of her restraints, as the Dark Fracture watched her with a bored expression on his face.


	17. Chapter Fourteen: Profess

"Let me go BEAST!" Violet said, as the Dark Fracture snorted and shook his head.

Violet growled at the creature, but then she took a moment to relax and breathe, as she tried to calmly think of a plan to escape. A light bulb went on in her mind, as she smiled slyly. Then Violet became more serious, as she looked away from the beast and said,

"Fine then... but you know, if the Angel of Chaos, who is like the King of the Netherworld, marries my mom then that would make her like, the Queen of the Netherworld. Then I would be the princess... of course I would NEVER except being HIS kid... of course, I co~ould say that, unless he kills you, then I will be completely loyal to him."

The Dark Fracture looked at Violet in surprise and confusion.

"I mean, since you are being SO mean to me by not letting me go, then I'll just tell him to kill you for my loyalty... and I'm sure he wouldn't think twice since he knows I would never follow him," Violet said, coolly, as the Dark Fracture gasped in fear as he shook his head.

Violet turned to the scared Dark Fracture, with a serious expression, which frightened him even more, and said,

"Although... if you help me, whether we win against him or not, and give me a pretty good fight, I'll either let you go or throw in a good word for you so that the Angel of Chaos won't kill you for not stopping me. I think that's fair. We can both benefit from this, and you'll definitely benefit from this no matter what."

The Dark Fracture placed his claw on his chin, as he thought about her proposal.

"You will keep your word, and I help you Miss Violet Barrage?" The Dark Fracture asked.

"Oh you can talk! Uh, anyway, yes. I will keep my word, as long as if you keep yours. Deal?" Violet asked, and the Dark Fracture nodded.

"Cool, cool... hm... what's your name?" Violet asked.

"Dark Fracture, but since the other part of me is over there, you can call me Defer," Defer, the Dark Fracture said.

"Alright then, Defer. Ready?" Violet asked, as she turned away from him.

"Yes. Let's do the plan," Defer said, as he looked away from Violet at the battle ensuing in the center arena.

The CM gang were fighting pretty well against AoC and the Dark Fracture, using Anar-chi attacks and throwing sharp projectiles all around, but AoC and the Dark Fracture were still tough opponents. AoC was using dark powers to summon large mouths from portals to attack with different elemental breathes, and screeching blasts to counteract whatever attack was coming his way. He also used a dark psy-clone when he would flap his wings, which would unleash a large whirlwind of sharp bones, teeth, monster heads, and needles. The Dark Fracture would attack with his claws, teeth, and a black fire breath. Paul was slowly moving himself away from the battlefield so that he could make a break for it to Violet.

Meanwhile, Violet was able to slip one of her hands out of the handcuffs, and pull away from Defer with the chains. Defer turned towards her, and he growled at her, while winking with one eye, as she winked back. Right before he could lung towards her, a shot was heard, as Defer was shot on the side of his face. Violet was surprised, as she turned to see that Paul was the one who shot him in the face.

"Paul... you maniac, that was a good shot," Violet complemented.

"Thank you. Now let me get that," Paul said, referring to the handcuff that was still on one of Violet's hands.

As Paul looked at the handcuff, Defer turned to him with gray blood dripping down the side of his face, as he roared at Paul for shooting him.

"Hey hey! At least it looks authentic man," Violet said to Defer, as he slowly bobbed his head side-to-side, and calmed down.

"What?" Paul asked, as he was able to break the handcuff off of Violet's hand with his bare hands.

"First off, how strong are you that you were able to break that?" Violet asked, impressed, as Paul smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"And secondly, his name is Defer, and he's helping me to escape without the Angel of Chaos knowing. I made a deal with him to let him live if he let's me go. Play along," Violet whispered to Paul, and he nodded in understanding.

Defer looked at them with shuttered eyes, as Violet and Paul readied themselves to fight. Then Defer lunged towards them, as Paul turned over his gun and ran towards him. Paul tried to hit Defer with the back of his gun, while Defer tried to punch him. Right before they made contact, they slowed down their attacks, and then they both jumped away from one another as if they hit each other, and landed on their backs.

"AH! The pain!" Paul yelled out dramatically, as Violet suppressed a giggle.

"Oh the horror!" Defer yelled out, as he laid on the ground with his tongue sticking out, faking to be defeated.

Paul looked at him in surprise to see that he could talk, as Violet lightly nodded in approval to his acting skills. Then Violet helped Paul stand up, since he was supposedly injured.

"Are you okay Violet?" Paul asked.

"Yeah I'm alright. How about you?" Violet asked.

"I'm better now... Um, Violet, do you know how to defeat the Dark Fracture over there? So that we can all focus on the Angel of Chaos," Paul asked, and Violet quickly took out her little black book from her back pocket.

She flipped through the pages, until she found the page about the Dark Fracture, and said,

"Okay let's see... 'A Dark Fracture isn't a creature to take lightly, even in a divided form. They are resilient to dark magic attacks, which they can also absorb, and they are flexible so it's hard to hit them directly. But because they are mostly water-based, a strong electric attack to the heart will work. But exposing the heart will be difficult because you can only cut through the center of it's back to get to it. Be careful if you do get on it's back and make the cut quick because it can morph parts of it's body to attack you.'"

"Hm... it's not gonna be easy, but I'm sure we can do it. Violet, try to sneak up that cliff to your mother, and get out of here. If the Angel of Chaos can't find both of you, he'll have to leave back to the Netherworld, and then we can think of a way to stop him for good," Paul said, as he switched his shotgun with a large mallet that he had strapped to his back.

"What? You want me to run? Are you nuts?" Violet asked, as she looked at him in confusion.

"Violet, you have to go somewhere safe with your mother. We'll handle this, just go," Paul said.

"B-But I can help you guys. I can- Watch out!" Violet shouted when she saw a minion flying towards Paul's back to attack him.

Violet immediately ran in front of Paul to guard him, as the minion pulled back so that he wouldn't hurt Violet.

"You see? I can help. No beast can hurt you if I'm around, not even the Angel of Chaos! You can just use me as a shield," Violet said, as she shot a firecracker bullet at the minion, and it exploded on impact.

"Violet, I will NOT use you as a shield. I won't risk your life. We can handle this. Don't wor-" Paul said, but he was cut off by Violet, who turned towards him and yelled,

"No! The only reason you guys are in danger is because of what has happened with my family! I don't want all of you getting hurt because of us, and I don't want my mom to suffer from this anymore! Let me help! Charlie and Kelly have their future to think about, Lester, Tommy, and Rex have their own priorities and dreams that they should take care of-"

"And I have you, but I won't let you get hurt!" Paul shouted, as Violet's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wh-What?" Violet asked in a near whisper, and Paul signed and replied,

"Violet. I've taken all of this time to understand and learn about you, especially since I was wondering why you wanted to kill me before... and the more I learned, the more I understood you... and the more I want to be with you. Violet..."

Paul reached his hand towards Violet, as he placed his palm gently on her cheek, and said,

"I care about you, a lot... and I don't want you or your family to suffer anymore. I want you to be safe. You mean a lot to me."

Violet's jaw dropped in shock, as she placed her hand gently on Paul's hand that stood on her cheek.

"P-Paul, why didn't you tell me sooner... No, you did, almost... that's why you didn't want me to fight alone... Oh Paul. What the heck man? Why tell me now you idiot?!" Violet asked, as her eyes became moistened.

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to take the opportunity to tell you now. Please be safe Violet. If not for me, then for your mother and Vito," Paul said, as Violet thought about it for a moment, and then she nodded.

Paul smiled, and then he moved his hand away from Violet, as he turned towards the battlefield and started running towards it. Violet watched Paul run, as she placed her hand on her cheek. Then she balled up her other hand in a fist, as her expression became determined and serious. She turned towards the cliff and looked up at where her mother was. She loaded her firecracker gun, and then she started running toward the cliff.

As she approached the cliff, Violet encountered Beezelbaal, who was guarding the cliff. She stood before him, as he had his arms crossed with a cheeky grin.

"Well well well! What have we here? Ms. Violet Barrage! Have you decided to join us?" Beezelbaal asked, like a jerk.

"You listen here Red Bull, you better get out of my way now because I'm not playing games anymore," Violet said, with a serious expression on her face.

"HA! Like if I'd listen to you! Besides, I obey the Angel of Chaos," Beezelbaal said.

"You know, I'm actually giving you a chance to move, but if you stall any longer, I'm going to grab your face and repeatedly bash it against the wall," Violet said, as she crossed her arms.

"Psst! Like if I would LET you," Beezelbaal said as he lifted up one clawed-hand and it ignited on fire.

Violet smirked smugly, as Beezelbaal arched an eyebrow.

"Go ahead, hit me. I'm sure the Angel of Chaos will forgive you for breaking his deal with my mother," Violet said, and the fire on Beezelbaal's hand shut off as he gasped in shock.

"Now... let's get you out of my way," Violet said with a smile, as she cracked her knuckles while Beezelbaal gulped.


	18. Chapter Fifteen: The Beast Within

_Up on the cliff:_

"So... soon you will be the Queen of the Netherworld. What an honor," Mariago said to Ani, as she turned her face away from him.

"Tsk. Don't bother me now," Ani said, with annoyance.

"Of course, your majesty. I didn't mean to offend you by stating the facts," Mariago said, as Ani cringed in annoyance but still looked away from him.

Then he heard the voice of AoC on a phone-like device strapped to his right arm, saying,

"Read the Block Barrier Technique."

"Yes sire," Mariago said, as he opened the Big Black book in search of the Block Barrier Technique.

"Blockage Block Barrier to the Angel of Chaos!" Mariago said, as the book glowed yellow for a moment.

Ani looked down below, and she saw that the Angel of Chaos momentarily glowed yellow while being partial trapped in a wall, since Charlie and Kelly hit him with a strong attack. During that moment, the CM gang were able to surround the Dark Fracture, as Paul jumped on it's back and cut it open to expose it's pink beating heart.

"Mother!" A familiar voice called, as Ani turned to see Violet running toward her.

"Oh Violet!" Ani said, as she moved towards Violet, and they hugged.

Mariago reached his hand towards the phone-like device strapped on his arm, while he held the Big Black book in mid-air with telekinesis.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Ani asked, as they pulled away from their hug.

"I came to help you ma, and I wanted to know something. If the Angel of Chaos' powers are limited here, then why is he still able to do crazy stuff? Like how he transformed this whole place and is using different powers and stuff?" Violet asked.

"Well, his powers _are_ limited, but he's using the powers of the Big Black book. Apparently, he's using it now as a power source to fight with," Ani replied.

"Oh really?" Violet said, as she looked passed her mother at Mariago, with an angry expression as Mariago backed away a little.

Then Violet looked back at her mother and asked, "So how do I stop him from using it?"

"Just close the book. If someone else besides the user and usee closes it, the power it gives will cut off," Ani replied.

"That's all I needed to hear," Violet said, as she walked passed her mother towards Mariago, while rubbing her hands together.

"Boss. Boss! We've got a problem up here!" Mariago said into the phone-like device, as he backed up further from Violet.

After Lester electrocuted the heart of the Dark Fracture and it screamed and slowly died, the CM gang turned their attention to AoC, but he was looking up towards the cliff.

"ANI!" AoC called, as he pointed towards her.

Violet stopped walking and turned towards AoC, as did Mariago, while Ani looked to him nervously.

"DON'T LET HER TOUCH THE BOOK! YOUR STILL UNDER MY ORDER!" AoC said, as Ani looked downward sadly.

Then she turned towards Violet, as she floated quickly between her and Mariago.

"Ma. What are you doing? Why obey him?" Violet asked, sadly.

"Because I have to. The deal keeps me under his orders as well. I'm so sorry Violet," Ani said, as she quickly grabbed Violet and floated with her down the cliff.

"But mom, you shouldn't have to listen to that monster! Please," Violet asked with a quiver in her voice, as Ani looked at her with a frown, and then she set Violet on the ground level.

"I'm so sorry Violet. I-I don't know what to do anymore. I-I can't see a way out of this. I shouldn't have made those deals but... B-But I didn't want to lose you two," Ani said, as she placed her hand over her mouth and started to cry.

"Mommy, please, don't cry. I know how it feels thinking that you have no choice. I almost made a terrible mistake too for vengeance, but we can't give up the fight, especially when it's not over," Violet said, as she held Ani's other hand with both of hers.

Ani took her hand that was on her mouth and placed it on Violet's hands, as she nodded solemnly.

"AAAAHHHH!" Multiple shouts were heard, as Violet and Ani turned to see the CM gang spread out around the ground in pain.

The AoC shot an energy shield outward from his body, which surprised the CM gang when they surrounded him. They all were slapped away, and were cut, bruised, and struggling to stand up.

"D-Direct hit," Lester said, as he was on one knee and trying to rise.

"Oh foolish children... What made you think that you could defeat me so easily again? I won't let you win this time... and I won't let you ESCAPE!" AoC said, as he jumped forward and stood before Paul.

Paul was able to stand up, although weakly, as he stepped back. AoC raised up his hand, as his claws grew a little sharper and longer. He reached forward to grab Paul with his other hand, but Paul took out a dagger and cut his hand away. AoC growled and then he quickly swiped his claw at Paul, as Paul blocked it with his forearm, but it left four gashes on him. Paul shouted from the burning pain of the strike, as he fell back on the ground, while holding onto his wounded arm.

"NO!" Violet yelled out, as she started running towards them.

' _No no no no no no no NO! Your not taking anyone else from me!_ ' Violet thought, and then her eyes widened when she saw the Angel of Chaos slowly lifting his long clawed-hand up and ready to strike down at Paul.

' _I won't make it! I need to make it! I need to save him! I NEED power! I need to STOP HIM!_ ' Violet shouted in her mind, as her feet were moving as fast as her quickening heart beat.

"I need to save him!" Violet said in a nearly choking breath, as her back pocket started to glow a vivid red color.

"I have to stop HIM! I have to StOp HiM! I have to BrEaK HiM!" Violet said, as her voice became darker in tone, and her eyes started to glow red just like the little Black book in her back pocket.

"Goodnight Paul," AoC said in a devious tone, as he was about to strike Paul.

However, AoC suddenly felt a powerful force on his left side, as he felt a scorching pain on the left side of his face which made him fly straight into a wall with a crash.

Everyone watched AoC go flying into the wall in shock, since it was so fast, and then they turned to the one who did it and were stunned. Paul looked up at the figure before him while his mouth hung open in surprise.

The figure, who punched AoC in the face, was Violet, but her appearance wasn't exactly the same. There was a dark, smokey shield radiating from her body in the form of a sharp-toothed beast, with her hair sticking up in spikes, her teeth sharpened into fangs, and her eyes glowing a dangerous red. She was growling while her fist were clenched, as she was looking towards where she punched AoC.

"V-Violet?" Paul asked, as he stood up on his knees while still holding his wounded arm.

Violet looked towards him from the corner of her eyes, as Paul stiffened a bit from the intensity of her glare.

"Don't. Get. Involved. Stay back. Be safe... I'll deal with him myself," Violet said in a deeper voice, and then she turned back towards AoC, as she slowly started walking towards him.


	19. Chapter Sixteen: Rhyme Battle

"Violet..." Paul whispered in concern for her well being.

"Paul!" Charlie called out to his friend, as he quickly headed towards him while holding his own injured left shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked, as Paul turned towards him.

"I'm okay, besides bleeding, but Violet... I don't know what's happening to her, but she needs help," Paul replied, as he stood up and looked towards Violet.

Charlie recognized the look of concern that Paul showed on his face, and it reminded him of how he felt when Kelly was in danger recently. He looked towards Violet, as he only saw her back but barely since the dark shield was around her. Charlie walked closer to Paul, as he reached towards him with his better conditioned arm, and said,

"Dude, I know you really care about Violet. That's great... weird that you would fall for the one that wanted to kill you before... but still great. The only problem is the Angel of Chaos. We have to stop him first, and then you two can go on a date."

Paul looked towards Charlie in surprise, as a blush appeared over his cheeks. Then he signed, and said,

"Your right. We have to stop him... if we could talk to Ani, I'm sure she'll help us find a way."

Charlie nodded in agreement, as he stepped away from Paul, and turned to see the others grouped close by and waiting for instructions.

"Alright guys, let's get to Ani," Charlie said, and the others agreed.

"Are you okay, Charlie?" Kelly asked in concern, as she examined his shoulder.

"Oh man Paul, your a mess!" Rex said as he noticed the wound on his arm.

"Let's get patched up real quick before we go," Lester said, as he tore off the bottom of his pants to his knees, and gave one to Kelly for Charlie, and the other to Rex for Paul.

"Here. Use this," Tommy said, as he took off his sweater, revealing a white t-shirt underneath.

 _Ani:_

Ani was very worried about Violet. She saw that the little Black book gave Violet a power boost, but it's source for giving her that power came from Violet's rage. As Ani watched, she saw the Angel of Chaos emerge from the wall that he was knocked into, and when he saw Violet, he was very surprised.

"What is this? What power befalls you in such a way?" AoC asked Violet, while Ani was able to hear them.

"That's not. Your concern now. Prepare to meet Your DEATH!" Violet replied, as she lunged at him, with claws drawn.

AoC caught Violet's hands before she cut him, and they were struggling against one another.

Ani wasn't sure what to do, but since the Angel of Chaos was distracted by Violet, maybe there really was something she could do.

"Ani- I mean, Miss Barrage!" A voice called from her left, as Ani turned to see the CM gang running towards her.

"Oh, thank goodness your all alive," Ani said in relief.

"Yeah, but we may not be if we don't stop him," Kelly said, as she pointed towards the AoC.

"I understand. Since he is distracted now, I'll help in any way I can," Ani said.

"Does he have a weakness, or anything to make him vulnerable?" Tommy asked.

"The Big Black book is his immediate source of power right now. If you close the book yourselves, you'll be able to cut his link to it," Ani replied.

"Okay, then let's close that book," Charlie said, as the CM gang turned to look upward.

"Not so f-fast fools!" A voice called, as they turned to see Beelzebaal flying and land in front of them

His face was swollen, bleeding, and bruised, as he had a white cloth wrapped around his head, from his chin to his forehead.

"Whoa... your an even bigger mess," Rex said.

"Shut yer t-trap! That Violet almost b-bashed my face i-in! I b-barely got out a-alive!" Beelzebaal said, as he summoned a few minions to fight with him.

"We don't have time for this," Charlie murmured.

"Let's hurry up then," Kelly whispered, and then she screamed into her mic to give the other guys a cool down for their next attacks.

"Let's go!" Tommy yelled out, as the four guys attacked at the same time, while Kelly stood back to let them fight since the numbers on both sides were even.

Paul stood behind for a moment to speak with Ani.

"Miss Barrage." -Paul

"Yes, Paul Bitterman?" -Ani

"You know my name already?" -Paul

"The Angel of Chaos mentioned that you used to work for him." -Ani

"I thought I was working at my own accord at the time." -Paul

"I understand. What is it that you want to tell me?" -Ani

"I wanted to let you know that I think Violet is an awesome person, and that she is like no other." -Paul

Ani's eyes widened in surprise, and she asked,

"You think so? I mean, I always knew since she is my child, but... does that mean that you have feelings for her?"

Paul nodded and said, "Yes, I do, and that's why I'm worried about her. Is she going to be alright in the state she's in now, and just what exactly is that?"

Ani signed and said, "The Little Black book she carries has a number of properties similar to the Big Black book. One of them being that it can grant power to the one who owns it, which is Violet, and enhance that power with whatever she is feeling in that moment. Right now, it is using her rage to fuel the beast so that it can come out and fight, but I'm worried about her fighting with the Angel of Chaos. If he figures that out, he may just take the book and cut the power from her, which will momentarily leave her weak and helpless against him."

"Then we have to hurry up and close the Big Black book!" Paul said.

"I just hope Violet doesn't lose control, or else all of us will be in jeopardy," Ani said, as they looked towards where Violet and the AoC were fighting.

 _Center Ring:_

"RAARRR!" Violet shouted, as she lunged towards the AoC with large black claws on her right hand.

AoC dodged her attack by flying backwards, as Violet's hand crashed to the ground and broke that part of the ground in pieces.

' _She's powerful, but she isn't considering her actions... she's in an almost blind rage,_ ' AoC thought, as he spat a fire ball at Violet, which pushed her back a few feet.

The Dark shield beast around Violet protected her from attacks, so the AoC could attack but only the shield.

' _That shield is tough... why does she have this kind of power? Derived from rage... wait... can it be?_ ' AoC thought, as he side-stepped away from another of Violet's attacks were she used two sets of black claws wrapped around her hands.

As he dodged her, AoC noticed something floating a few inches behind her back. Although the shield made it difficult to see it clearly, the AoC was able to distinguish the floating object to be a little black book that was glowing red.

' _That's it,_ ' AoC thought, as he readied one of his hands with shorter claws and black energy.

Violet turned to the AoC, as she immediately ran towards him and shot a dark purple beam at him from her right hand. AoC tried to dodge the quick beam attack, but he barely made it, as the beam cut a large hole through his right wing. He hollered from the pain, but then his head jerked upward and his feet flew up from the ground when Violet had quickly uppercut him. AoC tried to regain his composure from the uppercut, but Violet jumped up and grabbed his ankles as she slammed him down to the ground.

Violet released the AoC's ankles, as she slowly started to walk around him since he was motionless on the ground. She was examining him with skepticism, and then she jumped a bit when the AoC's hand caught her leg. AoC lifted himself up and jumped up high while holding onto Violet's leg. She struggled against his hold, but then the AoC grabbed onto Violet's arm with his other hand, as he turned downward while descending with her. He held her downward as he flew down, keeping her back horizontal to the ground.

When she impacted with the ground, Violet yelped, although she wasn't hurt. AoC released Violet as he flew away from her, but then Violet immediately lunged at him. She staved him with her clawed hands in his chest, as he grabbed her hands to pull out her claws from his abdomen. When he did, AoC threw Violet away from himself with a three-sixty swing. Violet was able to take control of herself in midair, as she landed safely on the ground, with her back towards the AoC. The AoC's eyes brightened when he saw a crack on the back of Violet's shield where the Little Black book was.

' _One more hit,_ ' AoC thought, as he lunged towards Violet with fiery claws, while she turned towards him and snarled.

"Oh no! He's figured it out," Ani said, with her hands near her mouth.

"We won't have enough time to get up there," Paul said.

"HEY! WHAT'S HAPPENING GUYS!" A voice called from the top of the cliff, as the CM gang and Ani looked upward, while Beelzebaal was knocked out.

A dude with a blue shirt, net sleeves, black pants, white shoes, and brown and blue-tipped spiked hair stood on the top of the cliff. He was holding a wooden walking stick about his height, and he had a big grin on his face.

"Vito!" Ani said, surprised to see her nephew.

"Vito? That's him?" Paul asked, and Ani nodded in reply.

"WHAT'S UP DOWN THERE?!" Vito called out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE VITO? HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE?" Ani asked, as the CM gang looked at Vito in surprise.

"I WALKED," Vito replied.

"HEY, YOUR VIOLET'S COUSIN RIGHT? WE THOUGHT YOU WERE AT THE HOSPITAL!" Charlie called out.

"THEY CAN'T HOLD ME FOREVER... OH MY GOSH CHARLIE MURDER! I LOVE YOUR SONGS!" Vito called out excitedly, as the band smiled and nodded towards him.

"VITO! I DON'T MEAN TO INTERUPT, BUT DO YOU THINK YOU COULD HELP US?" Paul called out.

"SURE THING! WHAT'S UP?" Vito said.

"THERE'S ANOTHER DUDE UP THERE WITH YOU. HE'S HOLDING THE BIG BLACK BOOK! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN CLOSE IT AND CUT OFF THE ANGEL OF CHAOS' POWER?!" Paul asked.

"THE WHAT?" Vito asked.

"LOOK YONDER," Lester called out to Vito, as he pointed towards where AoC and Violet were fighting.

"Woah... wait, is that Violet? WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO VIOLET?!" Vito asked, as he noticed Violet.

"SHE'S FIGHTING HIM, BUT HE FIGURED OUT HER WEAKNESS! WE HAVE TO CLOSE THE BIG BLACK BOOK BEFORE HE CLOSES VIOLET'S LITTLE BLACK BOOK!" Ani called out to Vito, and he nodded.

"SURE THING AUNTY! I'LL GET IT CLOSED!" Vito said, and Ani nodded.

"What are YOU gonna do boy?" Mariago said a few yards away from Vito, as he turned towards him.

"You can barely walk as it is with that walking stick. You can't hope to defeat me, or even touch this book for that matter. Your outmatched," Mariago said, as he summoned five, small, blue, flaming dragon heads from the book, with no eyes.

Vito looked at Mariago for a moment, and then he smirked and said,

"Dude, do you really think I'm stupid enough to come here without a plan? And how do you think I even entered this place? I have my own power."

Mariago arched an eyebrow, but his eyes widened when he saw Vito reach into his sleeve and pull something out. It was a pen-like object, about double the length and height of a regular pen, and it was all white with little aqua-colored spots near the tip and bottom of the pen. Vito held it in his right hand, and he picked up both of his hands like a composer.

"That pen... it cannot be! The object the Angel of Chaos was looking for!" Mariago said, as he recognized the object.

"Oh, so you know this pen? Then that means you know it's a special white ink pen huh?" Vito asked, with a smirk on his face.

"That's the same pen that was used to write the Big Black book. How could you have it? The last person who had it was Violet's father," Mariago asked.

"Can't say, won't tell," Vito replied with a smile, but then his expression darkened as he became more serious.

"The Angel of Chaos has caused enough problems for my family. I'm not going to let him get away with anymore trouble, especially with Violet and Aunty. He won't marry Aunty, and he won't be Violet's father, or the 'patriarch' or whatever. If anyone is going to be the 'Man of the house,' it's ME! I'll be the one to step up and take care of my family!" Vito said, with true determination.

Mariago scoffed and said, "Why don't you take your crutch and hobble back down this cliff. Your not strong enough to be anything anymore," Mariago said, like a jerk.

"You don't know what's in my heart. You don't know what's in my soul. You don't know who I am, your just a fool... but let me enlighten you," Vito said, as he smiled with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Then Vito started moving the pen in mid-air as it glowed white, and started writing different words that stood before him in the air. After he wrote a few, he crossed his arms over them, as the words merged together, and then they began to take form as one. It morphed, and twisted, and grew, as it became a creature of its own.

"As you can see..." Vito started and continued, "any word I write can become it's own, whatever I think of will start to grow. I can write multiple things that will merge as one, and when I'm done you'll be over with, son."

The morphing words transformed into a large black bird, with green feathers spiked up on it's head and on the tips of its wings. It's talons and sharp beak were blue, and his eyes were pure white.

"KAW!" The bird shouted, although a roaring sound was also present.

"My big bird beast, known as Layo, go ahead and kill that Mariago," Vito said, as Layo the bird beast nodded and spread his wings outward.

"You won't get me boy!" Mariago exclaimed, as he sent the flaming dragon heads towards Layo and Vito.

As the dragon heads approached them, readying fire in their mouths to fire, Vito smirked and said,

"Do you think you can beat me with just those heads, by the time I snap my fingers they'll already be dead."

Vito snapped his fingers, as Layo inhaled a large mass of air and then shot forth blue fire from his mouth. The dragon heads couldn't stop in time, as they were disintegrated by the raging flames.

"What?!" Mariago said in bewilderment.

"Told ya," Vito said, as he pointed to Mariago, and Layo immediately headed towards him.

"Get away you flying chicken!" Mariago yelled, as he swiped his hand in front of himself and shot a few waves of blue and red energy.

Layo blocked the attacks with his wings, as he pressed forward while Mariago moved back.

"Your time of terror, ends forever," Vito said with a smile, as he wrote another word in the air and sent it to Layo.

The word flew close to him, as Layo turned and swallowed it whole. After a few seconds, Layo started to shake a bit, and then he opened his mouth and fired a beam of light at Mariago. The light beam was too fast for Mariago to dodge, as he looked at it with widened eyes and said,

"Aww man."

Upon contact, Mariago screamed in pain as he was shot with the beam, and after a few more seconds, he exploded into dust. The Big Black book fell to ground, although it was still open, while Vito walked over to it. Layo flew down and landed next to Vito. Vito petted Layo on his beak and said,

"Good job buddy. You can rest now."

Vito picked up his pen and waved it in front of Layo, as the bird beast transformed into a puffy cloud and retreated into the pen. After putting the pen away in his sleeve pocket, Vito took hold of the Big Black book, as he closed it.


	20. Chapter Seventeen: Pain and Healing

During that time:

"Enough of this fighting, Violet! You've surely proven your strength to me. Thank you for letting me know that I made the right choice to marry your mother," AoC said, as Violet grew more infuriated with him.

"You'll never marry my mom, and you'll never rule over my home! You'll never hurt anyone AGAIN!" Violet shouted as she charged at AoC and knocked him back with a headbutt.

AoC held his stomach, as he saw that Violet was going to attack him again with a punch to the face this time. After taking the punch to the face, AoC was hit a few more times by Violet's punches. However, when Violet tried to kick AoC in the chin, he blocked her attack by grabbing her foot. Then he ran forward and slammed Violet on the ground on her stomach. It didn't hurt Violet at all, but when she tried to get up, she couldn't. She turned her head to look up, as she saw that AoC had his foot on the lower half of her back.

"Get off!" Violet roared, as she clawed at the ground.

"I want to rip your face off!" Violet shouted.

"Oh I'll let you go... AFTER I take that Little Black book!" AoC said, as he reached for the Little Black book floating above Violet's back.

"No! Leave it! Fight me, you coward!" Violet yelled.

"Your the one using the Little Black book against me. That's basically cheating," AoC said, as he cut threw the shield and grabbed the book.

"Your the one using the Big Black book! You cheated first!" Violet retorted.

"But I can't hurt you too, so that's two things you have against me and I only have the Big Black book. Two versus one isn't fair at all, foolish girl!" AoC retorted back.

Then he pulled up the Little Black book, as he took his foot off of Violet's back, and she jumped away and stood on all fours.

"Give it back!" Violet said.

"That's quite enough," AoC said he held the book open with one hand.

Violet charged towards him, but before she could attack, AoC closed the book in his one hand. At that moment, Violet's eyes widened, as she tumbled to a halt, laying on her stomach. She tried to get up, but she could feel her power draining away, as the shield around her started to evaporate. Violet still tried to stand, getting up on one foot, but when her power totally evaporated, she fell back onto the ground. Her hair relaxed, as her eyes turned back to normal, and her fangs were gone.

"There now. Isn't that better?" AoC taunted, knowing fully well that Violet was exhausted.

"You... son of... a... monkey..." Violet managed to say, as she felt pain all over her body as if she was bruised all over.

"Hahaha. Now, let's get rid of this," AoC said, as his hand ignited into a yellow flame, while the Little Black book burned.

"No... no... that's mine... no..." Violet said, as she was only able to lift her head and part of her upper body up.

"Don't fret. You won't need it when I rule this world. I'll have more than enough power to give, especially to you and Vito when you serve under me. I'm sure you both wouldn't refuse, especially if you ever want to see your mother or even each other again," AoC said, as Violet tried to look at him with anger, but her head fell down.

"Well look at that? You've used up all of your fury fighting me. I guess your really out of power now. Nothing left to fight with without your rage huh?" AoC said, as he turned and started walking away.

However, AoC looked up at the cliff, as his jaw dropped open, and he could feel the sudden sting of weakness inside of him.

"No. NO! How could he? He closed the BOOK!" AoC shouted, as he saw Vito holding the Big Black book closed.

AoC held onto his chest, as he could feel some of the powers he received from the book depleting.

"V-Vito..." Violet said, as she lifted her head back up.

"He knows what happened. I need the book to find the code so that you guys could send him back to the Netherworld," Ani said to the CM gang.

"Alright. Kelly, Lester, Tommy, go get Vito and the book," Charlie said, as the three he mentioned nodded and started heading up the cliff.

"Guys, we have to keep the Angel of Chaos away from here, especially from Ani. Let's go," Charlie said, as he, Paul, and Rex headed down to face the Angel of Chaos.

"Be careful. He is still powerful on his own," Ani warned, as Charlie turned towards her and nodded, as they continued running.

"Those little... freaking... do they think they can stop me? Whether I have the book or not... I'll kill them!" AoC said, as he charged forward towards Charlie, Paul, and Rex.

"No... no... Paul... Charlie... Rex... Everyone... don't die... please..." Violet said, as she started dragging herself army-style across the ground.

"I can't... let them die..." Violet said, as she saw that AoC and the three guys started fighting.

"I won't... let him win..." Violet said, as she started moving quicker.

"He can't hurt them..." Violet said, as she saw that the guys were still having a hard time fighting with AoC.

She also saw that Kelly, Lester, and Tommy were bringing Vito down to the bottom of the cliff.

"Hurry... please hurry," Violet said, as she was able to lift herself up on one knee and foot.

"All you do is get in my way!" AoC said as he roundhouse kicked Charlie away from him.

"You fools should have never messed with me!" AoC said as he lifted and slammed Rex to the ground.

"And YOU!" AoC said, as he pointed to Paul, who raised his fists up.

"You failed me once, and then you betray me? I gave you the power you wanted before, and I even considered to let you live a while ago, but FORGET THAT!" AoC said, and then he charged towards Paul.

Paul was ready to dodge or block, but AoC dived into the ground, which confused him. Then AoC sprung up from the ground in front of Paul as he back-smacked him. Paul hit the ground, but when he tried to stand up, dark claws grabbed him from underground and held onto his ankles and wrists, as they kept him on his knees. AoC stood a few feet before Paul, as he readied his one clawed-hand, while the other one stood underground.

"This time you won't block, and I won't miss. Goodnight, Paul Bitterman!" AoC said as his claw came down.

Paul's life quickly flashed before his eyes, up to this recent point, but the last person he wanted to think of was Violet. He saw a flash of purple pass before him and fall downward.

For a moment, Paul wasn't sure why he didn't feel pain, but then he saw the AoC backing away from him in shock, as he felt the dark claws releasing him. Paul looked down in front of him, and his eyes widened in shock, as he saw Violet laying on the ground on her side, facing towards him. Blood was dripping down the side of her mouth, as she hugged herself tightly with her arms. Paul reached over to her, and that's when he saw the large triple gashes across her back. He held her close to him, as he was careful not to touch the wounds on her back.

"V-Violet. Please, answer me," Paul said in worry, as his eyes moistened.

Violet weakly looked up at Paul and smiled, and said, "Oh good... I made it... in time. Told you... I could p-protect you."

"No! You stupid girl! Why would you throw yourself like that-" AoC said, but was cut off when a beam of black and white shot him on his side.

He looked up, while slowing standing up and holding his arm, as he saw Ani floating a few yards from him. Her expression was fierce and serious, as her hands were glowing a dangerous black and white, with pure energy circling them.

"You disgusting PARASITE!" Ani yelled, as the energy around her hands grew dense, and her eyes started to glow white.

"You know for a fact it wasn't on purpose! She jumped in front of me!" AoC said, facing her.

"It doesn't MATTER! You or your minions were NEVER supposed to lay a CLAW on my family, intentional or not!" Ani yelled, as she shot another beam, which AoC barely managed to dodge.

"So you know WHAT?! That deal... is OFF! And I'm SICK of YOU!" Ani yelled, as she charged towards AoC and punched him in the face.

While Ani fought with AoC, Charlie was able to get up, and start moving towards Paul, as well as Rex. They saw that Violet was hurt really bad, and they waved to the others to come quickly.

"Violet... why? Why would you jump in front of me like that? I d-didn't want you to get hurt," Paul asked, as one tear escaped down the side of his cheek.

"I... I didn't want you... to get hurt e-either... I wanted... you and everyone... to be safe..." Violet said, still smiling, as she reached up and placed her hand gently on his cheek.

"E-Especially you... I don't want to lose... anyone I love anymore," Violet said, as Paul's eyes widened in surprise.

"Vi..." Paul nearly whispered, as he placed his hand on her own that rested on his cheek.

The tears building up in Paul's eyes finally started falling down, as he held Violet more firmly without hurting her.

"I love you," Paul said softly, as Violet's eyes softened and she said,

"I love you too."

Charlie was rubbing his watery eyes with his forearm, as Rex was letting out his tears while keeping his hands near his mouth.

"T-That's so b-beautiful," Rex said in a low voice, as he cried, while Charlie patted his arm.

"Let it out, big guy. Let it out," Charlie said, while sniffling.

"VIOLET!" Vito called, as he ran next to his cousin and Paul with the Big Black book, while the other three stood a few feet away.

"Vito... what's up cousin?" Violet said, as she lowered her hand and turned her head towards her cousin.

"Sup. What the son?! Your back is jacked," Vito said, examining her wounds.

"Yeah. It hurts pretty badly," Violet said, as her shoulders twitched a bit.

"Man... don't worry, I'll fix it," Vito said, as he took out his white pen and wrote something on an empty page of the Big Black book.

After the page glowed white, Vito took something out of the page, which was a red vial, and then he closed the book.

"Okay. This shouldn't hurt at all, probably," Vito said, as he poured some of the vial on Violet's back.

The red substance in the vial wasn't entirely liquid, but was more cloudy and soft, as it coated Violet's back. Although she cringed at first, preparing for the pain, she relaxed when she didn't feel any pain, and even breathed out when the actual pain started to subside.

"Your right. It doesn't hurt," Violet said.

Then Vito brought the vial close to her mouth, as Violet took it and drank some. After a moment, Violet felt stronger to move, as Paul helped her to sit up. He noticed that her back was healed, and even her clothes were fixed.

"You feel alright?" Vito asked.

"Yeah. That stuff tasted weird," Violet said, as she wiped her mouth with her backhand.

"Oh! How did it taste?" Vito asked, intrigued.

"Like cherry soda and cotton candy," Violet replied, as Vito took the vial and looked inside.

He took a drink of the little bit remaining in the vial, and he smiled and said,

"Oh snap, it really does tastes like that! I wrote for it to do that, but I wasn't sure if it was going to work."

Violet looked at the white pen and asked, "What is that?"

Vito replied, "A gift. Whatever I write it can bring it to life through the words I use. Also, it can record information and thoughts onto any surface, more preferably on flat white surfaces."

"So it's a magic pen that can write normally too" Violet said.

"Yup," Vito said, smiling.

The CM gang signed in relief, seeing that Violet was going to be okay, and then they came closer to the Violet, Vito, and Paul.

"Man don't scare us like that," Tommy said to Violet, as she shrugged and said,

"I can't promise that."

As the others lightly laughed, Paul helped Violet to stand up. When they were up on their feet, Paul and Violet made eye contact, as they stood there for a moment.

"Violet, I-" Paul said, but Violet placed two fingers over his mouth as he went quiet.

"Hold that thought," Violet said, as she turned to see her mother fighting with the Angel of Chaos.

"We're not finished yet," Violet said, as she removed her hand from his mouth, and Paul looked towards where she was looking at.

"Vito. Is there anything in the Big Black book about opening portals to the Netherworld?" Violet asked.

"Actually there is. But we'll have to close the other ones first so that he doesn't come back out," Vito said, as he held the Big Black book on his arms.

Violet moved next to Vito, as they both held onto the book and opened it up.

"Stall the Jerk-off of Chaos while we close the portals and open another one," Violet instructed, as the other nodded and started heading towards where Ani was.

"Be careful," Violet said, especially to Paul as he turned towards her, nodded confidently, and then continued running.

"Cool dude. I like his hoodie," Vito said.

"Mmhm," Violet replied.

"Now you just need to kiss," Vito said, with a smirk.

"VITO!" Violet said, with a blush on her cheeks and furrowed eyebrows, as Vito chuckled.

"Okay, okay. Let's look," Vito said, as he and Violet started looking through the Big Black book together.


	21. Chapter Eighteen: Final Barrage

Battle:

"You know I wouldn't have hurt her on purpose," AoC said, trying to talk to Ani, but she upper-cut him on the chin.

"But you did!" Ani said, as she front-kicked him in the stomach.

"I listened to you, I did as you said even when I really didn't want to, I was going to MARRY you! And you couldn't even keep to your end of the deal! You dirty, lying, scoundrel of a beast!" Ani shouted, as she shot white beams at AoC, while he dodged them.

"I see where Violet got her aggression from... but you know for a fact I tried not to hurt her at all! Even when she tempted me the most with her degrading words and raging behavior," AoC said, as he dodged another beam.

Then Ani created a black machine gun from thin air, as she shot multicolored bullets at AoC while he dodged.

'Enough of this...' AoC thought, as he quickly dodged the bullets and charged straight towards Ani.

She saw him coming, as Ani created a blue wave and sent it towards AoC. However, AoC dived into the ground, dodging the wave, as he quickly came back up and ran towards Ani on all fours. Ani was ready to fight with her fists, as she punched forward. Yet, before her fist came into contact with his face, AoC reached up and grabbed her fist. Ani tried to punch him with her other fist, but AoC caught her fist again. She tried to pull away, but his grip was unbreakable.

"Let me go you monster!" Ani yelled in frustration, as she kicked him although it didn't effect him much.

"What a feisty woman you are... sweet and quiet, yet bestial and fierce... how much more of a perfect woman could you be for me?" AoC said, in a low voice, as the fire in his eyes softened while he looked at Ani.

Ani's eyes widened, surprised by how sincere he sounded and looked at her, which made her struggle more to get out of his grip on her hands.

"Now now, my dear. I think you need to relax," AoC said, as his arms started to glow black.

Then Ani felt her powers depleting, as black energy was being pulled from her hands to the Angel of Chaos. She started to feel weaker, as she slowly fell to her knees. AoC released his grip on her hands, as Ani leaned on one hand on the ground to keep herself up.

"What did... you do?" Ani asked, as she looked at her hand and saw that the concentrated power she had in it was gone.

"Oh, I just took back the power I gave you from before. Remember... you couldn't summon or open the portals unless I gave you some of my power to do so," AoC said, as he slowly waved around the dark energy he acquired in his hand, and then he snapped his hand closed as the energy returned to him.

"You... you..." Ani said, as she sensed multiple forms.

"Yesss?" AoC asked.

"You've already lost," Ani said with a smirk, as AoC looked at her in confusion, and then he was blasted by a rush of rock and roll into the cave wall.

AoC pulled himself out of the wall, as he saw the band 'Charlie Murder' standing together, with their instruments, in front of Ani.

"You LITTLE..." AoC said, but then he realized that Charlie was missing.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A male voice screamed from the right side, as AoC was smacked by the sound wave to his left.

He looked up from the ground to see Charlie holding his microphone, while looking at him with a smirk.

"You think one surprise attack could stop ME?!" AoC asked, as he stood up.

"Not one..." Charlie said, as he folded his arms.

Before AoC could react, the pounding of drums sent him flying forward as he landed on his face.

"I just drummed up that attack!" Rex said, with a grin, as he stood behind where AoC was.

As AoC tried to stand up, an electric current whipped him on his left, as he fell back onto the ground.

"What an electrifying tune," Lester said with a smirk, as AoC growled at him.

Then, when AoC lunged towards Lester, a powerful base smashed him away in mid-air, as he went flying back into the wall.

"Was that base enough for you?" Tommy asked with a small smile.

"ENOUGH!" AoC yelled, as he ran forward from the wall, with magic charged in his hands, ready to attack the guys.

However, the sound of an epic trumpet ripped towards AoC, as it pushed him away while cutting his side and face. AoC looked towards who attacked him, and saw Kelly holding a pink trumpet in her hands.

"I guess I trumpet-ed over you," Kelly said, with a smile.

"You will all pay for attacking me, and especially for using horrible puns to do it!" AoC said, as he stood on his hands and knees.

"They weren't that bad. Some of them were really good," a voice said from in front of AoC, as he looked up to see Paul holding a gray scythe.

"What are _you_ going to do? You know this makes no difference. I'll always come back," AoC said.

"Well, it's not like you pose much of a threat anymore," Paul said, which made AoC snarl and lung towards him, as he twirled the scythe with one hand.

When AoC was close enough, Paul staved him in the chest, with the scythe upside-down, and using both hands. AoC roared from the pain, as Paul pulled out the scythe, while AoC stood on his hands and knees with black blood dripping from his chest and mouth. Then Paul walked to the side of AoC, as he swung the scythe up and down, as it landed on AoC's back and stuck him to the ground. AoC screeched from the sudden attack, as he tried to get up, but the scythe kept him down. Paul left the scythe in AoC, as he started walking away from him.

"Why not kill me now? I would have killed you in an instant before," AoC asked, as Paul stopped walking.

"Your not worth my time," Paul said, as he turned towards AoC.

Then Paul smirked and added, "Besides, our fight was already decided after Charlie and the others took you down... that's why it's only fair if _they_ decide your fate."

Paul gestured with a tilt of his head somewhere in front of AoC, as he turned to look forward. Vito, Violet, and Ani stood together a few feet away from AoC, as Vito and Violet held the Big Black book before Ani.

AoC snickered and said, "Well, well, well... so my potential servants are now deciding my fate... how ironic."

"You brought this upon yourself," Ani said, as she turned a few pages in the Big Black book.

"I have all the power of the Netherworld, of chaos, of anarchy... and i was willing to share that with all of you... how can you three reject me so easily?" AoC asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Why the freak would we want any of that? We don't need that kind of power, it's crazy," Vito said.

"And your a monstrous jerk-off who kept trying to kill our friends and force our allegiance to you," Violet said.

"Your a horrid beast, and your only place in this world is not being here, so your going back," Ani said, as she stepped back after opening the correct page.

Then Violet and Vito held the open-side of the Big Black book towards AoC.

AoC started to struggle again when he looked at the page.

"You won't keep me there forever!" AoC yelled.

"Well, the other portals are closed so... yeah, your not coming back anytime soon," Vito said with a wide grin, as AoC's eyes widened.

"Goodnight, Angel of Chaos," Violet said, with a smirk, as AoC gritted his teeth.

"Open up and quickly take him back to the world below. The Netherworld shall forever be his home," Ani commanded, as the Big Black book started to glow white.

Then a dark blue portal opened up from the Big Black book, as the Netherworld was shown in the center of the portal. When the portal activated, it started sucking up air from where AoC was as it was also pulling him towards it. Ani snapped her fingers, as the gray scythe disappeared and reappeared in her hands.

AoC clawed at the ground to try to hold on, as he was being sucked into the portal.

"This isn't over! I'll be back! Don't think this will be the last you'll see of me! I'll always come back!" AoC screamed out.

"You might come back..." Vito said.

"But it'll be heck for you!" Violet finished.

AoC roared one last time, as he was sucked fully into the portal, and then it closed. Vito and Violet fell back from the impact of the closing portal, as Ani caught them before they fully hit the floor. Ani was able to help Vito and Violet stand up, as they both still held the closed Big Black book.

 **Sorry for the delay of posting this. I had many things to do. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one might be the last.**


	22. Chapter Nineteen: The Ending

The three looked at each other, as they slowly smiled at one another. Then their eyes started to water, as their lips quivered. Ani took the Big Black book and let it float by itself in mid-air, as she turned back to Violet and Vito. At the same time, Violet, Vito, and Ani all came together in a group hug, as their tears rolled down their cheeks, continuously.

"Mom, Vito! I missed both of you!" Violet said in happiness.

"I've missed you two so much!" Ani said in joy.

"I've missed you two most of all! It was lonely in the hospital!" Vito said with happiness and sadness, as Violet and Ani kissed him simultaneously on opposite cheeks.

"I'm loved!" Vito shouted with a big grin, as he lifted his arms up.

Violet and Ani chuckled, and then they all hugged each other once more and finally parted. As they wiped their tears, the CM gang approached them.

"We finally got him," Charlie said, as the three turned their attention towards him and the others.

"Yeah man! We took him down and out, over and under, front and back-smacked straight to the Netherworld! We're freaking awesome," Vito said with a smile, as the others chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Rex said, as he and Vito bumped fists.

"It's great to finally meet ya kid," Tommy said, as he shook hands with Vito.

"The pleasures mine, man. It's great to meet you guys in person. I love all of you," Vito said.

"And we're happy to finally meet you too. Violet spoke highly of you," Kelly said, as Vito looked towards Violet with a smile as she nodded back.

"But she did mention that you were highly probable of being disabled," Lester said.

"Yay and nay. I heard the nurses talking about that outside of my door, but I didn't care. Nothing was stopping me from walking, even if I would have to wheel myself out of there!" Vito said, as he raised a clenched fist in front of his chest.

Everyone laughed as Vito flipped his hair dramatically like a cool dude.

"So... what do we do about this place?" Paul asked, as everyone looked around the cave walls.

"I'm sure it will disappear soon. The Angel of Chaos created this former church for the wedding only, but since he's not here I'm sure it'll fade away," Ani said.

"How long until it fades?" Kelly asked.

"Right now," Ani said, as they heard cracking and creaking from the walls, while rocks started crumbling from the walls and ceiling.

"Uh... is it going to fade or fall apart?" Tommy asked.

"Both. First it'll break apart and then it'll fade... we need to get out of here NOW!" Ani said quickly, as everyone's eyes widened.

"Let's go!" Charlie said, as the whole CM gang turned towards the exit.

However, the exit was blocked by a large boulder.

"That Angel of Chaos trapped us here!" Tommy said, with mild frustration.

"Maybe I can bust it down," Rex said, as he got into charging position, ready to bust down the boulder.

"You can't break it like that, it's too strong. The only way to break it is from the outside. That's why the Angel of Chaos only busted partially into the wall when you would hit him," Ani said, as she placed her hand on Rex's shoulder.

Rex stood up straight and rubbed the back of his head, as he said, "Oh... well that's the end of that plan. But let's see if _they_ could do something."

Rex took two of his fingers from each hand and spread them to the corners of his mouth, as he blew and created a high-pitched whistle. After a moment of waiting, they all heard a loud thud just beyond the boulder.

"Step back dudes and dudettes," Rex said, as the CM gang moved away from the boulder.

They heard a few more thuds and neighs, and then a loud CRACK and BOOM was heard and seen, as seven fiery horses came forth after breaking down the boulder in front of the entrance.

"Thunder!" Violet said, as she ran over to her horse, and he neighed and nuzzled his face into her own.

"Slammer," Rex said, as he high-headed with his horse and jumped on his back.

"Echo," -Kelly  
"Cyclone," -Charlie  
"Slasher," -Lester  
"Slammer," -Tommy  
"Blade," -Paul

Everyone greeted their horses, and then they jumped on their backs. Violet took her mother on her horse, as Paul took Vito on his horse. Then they all headed for the exit, as the Fiery Incendiaries galloped out of the former-church cave. Violet noticed, as they left the church, that a dark creature also escaped but he laid low and kept his distance from them.

 _'Defer,'_ Violet thought, identify who the creature was, as she smiled and also thought,

 _'I'll find a way to repay you, man.'_

The CM gang stood flying above the place on their noble steeds, as it collapsed in on itself.

After the building cave collapsed on itself, it started to fade away, as each piece turned black and then disappeared. The CM gang let out a few cheers, and then they heard a much louder cheer not too far from the fading ruins. When they all looked, they gasped to see a large crowd of people gathered where the minions used to be, as they stood on top of the broken bodies of the evil corpses. The CM gang flew down to greet the people, as the sun rose up.

They landed before the group and jumped off of their horses, as Violet recognized two people who were leading the large group of people.

"Karla, Robert! What the son are you two doing here?" Violet asked her two friends.

"We lead a revolution. We weren't going to let an apocalypse ruin our homes and businesses again," Karla said, as she turned towards the crowd and shouted,

"AM I RIGHT?!"

The crowd cheered in agreement as they raised their weapons up.

"These guys gave us a challenge, but it was fun, all in all," Robert said, and Karla nodded in agreement.

"That's cool guys. Then the city and everyone is safe right?" Violet asked, and they nodded.

"Well, certain parts of the city are pretty banged up. Especially where those portal doors were," a random pink-haired girl replied from the crowd.

"Then the city needs some fixing. It'll take some cash to get started though," Charlie said.  
"Looks like we'll need to host another concert huh?" Kelly said with a smile, as Charlie nodded towards her.

"But I'm sure it'll be even better this time," Tommy said with a smile, as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah. Especially if we use fireworks," Lester said, as he looked towards Violet, while everyone else looked at her.

"R-Really? You'll let me do special effects?" Violet asked, as the CM band nodded.

"Oh! OH! Let me help! I'm good at promoting and riling up a crowd," Vito said, as the CM band agreed.

"I'll help too. You'll need food, clean clothes, and a permit to perform wherever you wish," Ani said, as everyone looked at her in surprise.

"A permit to perform anywhere? How is that possible?" Kelly asked.

"I have connections... and a powerful Big Black book," Ani said, as she swept her hand across her clothes and revered them back to a regular white long-sleeve shirt and black pants, as she also held the book under her arm.

"This is great! We'll repair the city in no time," Charlie said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Paul asked.

"You'll help me manage everything as an Assistant Manager. I'm pretty amazing on my own, but having help would make it easier and painless," Kelly said, and Paul nodded.

"I'll call some friends I made at the rehab group to attend the concert too," Paul said.

"Even better. Let's call up as many people as we can to help out by coming," Charlie said, and the CM gang nodded.

"Let's get to work peoples!" Violet said, as the CM gang stood together and high-fived as a group.

Later (About a month):

The CM gang were able to put together an amazing concert that not only hosted music, but a light show made of colorful fireworks, explosives, and laser beams that weren't lethal created by Violet and Vito.

"Final song," Kelly said in the mic of her headphones, as the CM band went out beyond the curtains to play the final song.

The largest crowd possible in an outdoor concert stood waiting, as the CM band came forward and they cheered. About thirty percent of the crowd were friends that Paul called who called their friends which were twenty more percent of the crowd. As they played the song, Violet and Vito were working on the lights and special effects for the song. Ani was preparing food and beverages, and she was also setting something up for later as she talked to a waiter lady and then she left.

After the last song was played, the crowd cheered in delight, as everyone stepped forward from behind the curtain. The whole CM gang stood in a line on stage as they held hands and bowed before the crowd.

Afterward, the CM gang returned behind the curtain, as the concert came to a close, while Karla and Robert took over to thank the crowd and stuff.

The CM gang were happy and relieved that the concert was a success. Ani walked ahead and led all of them to a building that the whole stage concert stood in front of. Inside, the CM gang were treated to a dinner in celebration of the concert's conclusion, and because they were famished. Defer was also there catering for the CM gang, since he came to them one day and asked if he could help them. Everyone raced over to get some food from the food tables were Defer was, as Violet and Paul slowly walked behind them.

Paul smiled a little, seeing how the others were immediately grabbing plates and stacking food on them. Then he felt a smaller and warmer hand slowly hold onto his, as he turned to see that Violet was holding his hand while looking away from him with a blush dusting her cheeks. Paul also blushed, as he more firmly grasp her hand.

"Oh Violet, Paul. There you two are. Come this way," Ani said, as Violet and Paul looked towards her, and their faces heated up a little more.

They followed Ani, while still holding hands, to a more secluded area of the room. This area was nearly behind the food table, as a long white curtain blocked the area from view of the others and even the food table.

"Mom, what's going on?" Violet finally asked, but then her eyes widened as did Paul's when they saw a fancy red table with two black chairs and a black candle in the center on a silver candle holder, lighting up the table.

"Well, since you two were busy with the concert and didn't have time to go on your first date, why not go here after the concert," Ani said with a sly and happy smile, while Violet and Paul were very surprised.

"M-Mom, you set me u-up?" Violet asked, while the blush on her face brightened.

"Yes. Although, Vito and Charlie were the ones with the idea," Ani said.

"That Vito!" Violet said, curling her other hand into a fist with a small smile.

"Charlie... no wonder he couldn't look me in the eye without smiling awkwardly," Paul said, as he shook his head with a small smile.

"Well, why don't you two sit down, and I'll tell the waitress to come," Ani said, and then she walked away.

Violet and Paul walked to the table and sat on their seats that faced each other, as they released each others' hands. After a moment of silence from feeling nervous and awkward, Violet spoke,

"So... it's cool that all of you guys decided to move closer together to keep in touch. Of course, I wonder if it was by accident that you guys decided to move closer to the houses near my own."

Paul rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well, we were talking about moving closer together, and Vito suggested for us to move closer to your house since there were open homes to buy or rent."

"The setting up never fails," Violet said with a smile as she shook her head, and Paul laughed a little.

"Well... at least we'll be closer. Then we can make-up for all the dates that I've been wanting to take you on," Paul said, as he reached his hand over the table towards her.

Violet smirked as she reached out and placed her hand in his and said,

"Sounds cool, Casanova. I can't wait to go on those dates and more with you," Violet said, and Paul smiled as his blush brightened.

Snickers and laughs were heard, as Violet and Paul turned to see Charlie, Kelly, Lester, Tommy, Rex, Vito, and Defer watching them from halfway behind the curtain. Their eyes widened since they were caught, while Paul and Violet chuckled. The group smiled sheepishly at Violet and Paul, until Ani came.

"Hey! This is _their_ time! Get! GO!" Ani said, as she shooed the group away, while they ran back to their food.

"Those guys... gosh. I'm surprised you didn't drop-kick any of them though," Paul said.

"Eh, it's date time now, kicking later," Violet said, and they exchanged a laugh.

Then the waitress came, who was Sandra from Hurgerburger, and said,

"Hey guys."

"Hi," Paul said.

"Sup Sandra," Violet said with an upward nod, as Sandra nodded towards both of them.

"What will you two be having?" Sandra asked.

Violet and Paul locked eyes with one another as they smiled sweetly towards each other.

"I have what I want," Paul said, not taking his eyes off ofViolet.

"Me too," Violet said, without taking her eyes off of Paul.

"... This is too adorable! I'll bring you the best meal we have," Sandra said, cheerfully.

Paul and Violet answered with a "Mmhm," since they didn't want to break their gazes from one another, as Sandra nodded and walked away.

"You know I love you right?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, and I love you too," Paul replied.

"Awesome," Violet said, and they continued their date without interruptions.

-

Although the others asked how their date was, Violet and Paul only answered with "Great," especially since they knew the others wanted to know so that they could tease them easier.

As the sun set, and the CM gang stood together watching it from the rooftop, Vito secretly looked into his sleeve at his white pen as his mouth formed into a small smile.

 _'Be proud, mom, dad, uncle... we did something amazing... like we promised,'_ Vito thought, as he enjoyed the rest of the sunset with his awesome family and friends.

The End

 **YEEEEESSSS! I finally finished! I'm so happy that I finally finished! And sad because this story has come to a close. I want to thank God, my family, my dog, my reviewers, my readers, and myself for actually posting this up to encourage myself to finish writing it. Thank you all! I love you all. ;)**

 **Also...**

 **I was thinking of writing a mini-series of random events that occur after this story and even accept requests by you guys... and then eventually I may write... a part two to this story...**

 **What do you guys think?**


	23. The Mini Series is UP!

The Mini Series is out!

It's called: CM: Mini Series (I know, it's such an original name ;) )

The first chapter is up. It might take a while before it is seen, but it's up. :D


End file.
